


Secret Illicit Affair

by StarrySky_Fantasy19



Series: Naughty Babysitters [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Additional Warnings Apply, Adultery, Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Birth Control, Breeding, Breeding Kink, Cheating, Come Eating, Come Marking, Come Swallowing, Come as Lube, Consensual Non-Consent, Consensual Sex, Creampie, Don't Like Don't Read, Emotional Manipulation, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Time, Forced Pregnancy, Hence the Hermione/Remus/OMC, Hermione/OMC - Freeform, Hermione/Remus endgame, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Impregnation, Impregnation Kink, Infidelity, Loss of Virginity, Manipulation, Non-Consensual, Older Man/Younger Woman, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Pregnancy, Pregnant Hermione Granger, Pregnant Sex, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Remus shares Hermione once in a while, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Teen Pregnancy, Threesome - F/M/M, Underage Rape/Non-con, Underage Sex, Unplanned Pregnancy, Unsafe Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, and the Threesome tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:40:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 17
Words: 43,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21749929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarrySky_Fantasy19/pseuds/StarrySky_Fantasy19
Summary: “Mr. Lupin!” Hermione whispered; eyes wide. She hadn’t heard the man stand behind her. It was strange to have the man standing so close to her, that it started to make her feel somewhat cautious and uncomfortable. “I’ve put little Ted to sleep.”“I know…” Remus replied.He took a step forward, as the girl stepped back. He snatched the girl’s wrist to pull her into his chest as he descended his mouth onto those sinful lips of hers. The girl froze then sighed into the kiss, and then, her eyes snapped; open hands pushing him back. Remus broke the kiss, releasing the girl. His eyes on Hermione, as the girl panted softly, cheeks turning pink, but her eyes narrowing.*-*-*-*-*-*-*[Please, heed and read ALL TAGS before proceeding to read. Rude comments will not be appreciated! Main [WARNING] trigger is rape/non-con elements. So, if it's not your cup of tea, please read something that you would enjoy. Thank you!]
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Remus Lupin
Series: Naughty Babysitters [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1567615
Comments: 61
Kudos: 972
Collections: Explicit Stories





	1. First Time

**Author's Note:**

> **Before reading, please make sure you have READ ALL the tags. Tags above will include things such as: _underage sex, rape, cheating, and etc_. If this is not your cup of tea, I would advise exiting out of this story, and want you to find something else to read that you can enjoy. This entire story is pure fictional and fantasy and will not follow along with the books/movies. I only write things for my own entertainment and my own choice to share the story for readers, who like certain themes and relationships. Any rude comments towards the author/readers/story will be immediately deleted and only positive comments will be left up. I do not own HP.**
> 
> **Thank you and enjoy your reading,  
>  StarrySky_Fantasy19  
> **

He didn’t know when it had started. This dirty secret that he withheld for months. He didn’t know how it started. Maybe it started from an interest to a full blown lust and want that was trying to consume him. The moment his wife, Nymphadora had given birth to their Teddy—their marriage started to fall apart in a way. They would get into arguments to the point it got into a screaming match between the two. Remus had worked less hours, and decided to work from home, while Nymphadora had worked long hours. Remus had begged her to consider to also spend time with Teddy, and because he was getting exhausted. He loves Teddy but a body can only take so much before exhaustion seeps in. His wife seemed reluctant and hesitant about spending time with their son, but eventually, Tonks compromised somehow. Therefore, in the end, Remus and Tonks had made a plan to hire a babysitter on certain days of the week that Remus needed the babysitter to help care for Teddy, so that Remus can rest, while Tonks worked as she had push back her job and career because of the entire pregnancy.

The yelling and screaming at one another did not do well for their son. As, their little one was subjected to the sensitive and tense atmosphere before the little boy wailed—clearly upset and sad. It had affected Tonks to see her son cry, and when she had tried to comfort Teddy; the little boy rejected her. It broke Tonks heart, and it broke Remus’ heart that his little boy did not want to go and spend time with his mother. But at the same time, he understood Teddy because Tonks was never really around after Teddy was brought into the world. Hence, the day they found and hired their babysitter, the little one would immediately cling onto their young and pretty babysitter.

Remus had sighed in relief, as his little boy no longer had clung onto him, but he also missed the hugs his baby gives him. But in all of this, he would never expect the babysitter to be a young fresh and delectable fourteen-year-old girl with wavy brown hair, light brown eyes and very pale smooth skin. When Tonks had introduced her to Remus, he immediately started to have indecent and illicit thoughts about the girl. Hell, he was old enough to be her father or uncle! But deep down, Remus knew the girl will ruin him. And slowly, the walls and locks that he locked up all the inappropriate thoughts about the girl slowly started to chip away.

So, here he was, four months into having Hermione Granger as Teddy’s babysitter, that Remus couldn’t hold it in anymore. He needed to do something. And he waited. Waited for the days when Tonks was at work and out of town for work, that had Remus staring at the girl, who has her arm full of his son. His eyes tracked the girl as she made her way up the stairs and into Teddy’s nursery. Closing his eyes, Remus released the breath he was hold; then got up from his seat to make his way upstairs.

He reached the nursery, peeking through the cracked door—watching Hermione put his baby to sleep. Teddy had always been a good sleeper and napper, so it wouldn’t bother and interfere with what Remus was about to do. He immediately walked into the nursery and towards the girl until he stood behind her. The girl turned around and she jerked back, shocked at seeing him.

“Mr. Lupin!” Hermione whispered; eyes wide. She hadn’t heard the man stand behind her. It was strange to have the man standing so close to her, that it started to make her feel somewhat cautious and uncomfortable. “I’ve put little Ted to sleep.”

“I know…” Remus replied.

He took a step forward, as the girl stepped back. He snatched the girl’s wrist to pull her into his chest as he descended his mouth onto those sinful lips of hers. The girl froze then sighed into the kiss, and then, her eyes snapped; open hands pushing him back. Remus broke the kiss, releasing the girl. His eyes on Hermione, as the girl panted softly, cheeks turning pink, but her eyes narrowing.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?” Hermione asked, fist curled up beside her. It was wrong for Mr. Lupin to kiss her! She didn’t like it either! Oh, god, what was she going to do if Ms. Lupin finds out? She glared at the older man. Sure, he was somewhat attractive, and he was fit, but that didn’t give the man the right to suddenly do something inappropriate towards her! “I’m sorry but I’m going now!” She stepped to the side and was about to make her way to the door, when very strong arms wrapped around her. Hermione whipped her head around, mouth open to ready to yell when a hand slapped over her mouth.

“Shh.” Remus whispered into the girl’s ear.

He had an arm around the girl’s waist, while his free hand covered the girl’s mouth. He was getting hard when he felt the girl’s bottom wriggling against his crotch. He breathed heavily into her ear as he jerked his hips forward. “Look at what you do to me. This is all your doing, Hermione.” Remus slipped his arm that was around the girl’s waist and snaked his hand over the flatness of the girl’s stomach. Going further down, until he slid his hand under the girl’s plaid skirt, slipping his hand between soft thighs to cup the soft covered mounds of the girl’s cunt.

He took the soft earlobe into his mouth, sucking and nibbling while he rubbed the soft mounds. The girl moaned softly, jerking her hips back into him then snapped forward as she realized she felt his harden cock poking at her. He dragged the girl over to the chaise lounge chair, throwing her down onto her back. The girl immediately shot up from the lounge chair, for Remus to snatch at her wrist to throw her front face down onto the lounge chair—pulled the girl’s arms behind her. He took his tie off and used it to tie the girl’s wrists together behind her. Remus leaned over her, pressing his chest onto the girl’s back.

“Shh. Shh. You don’t want to wake up, little Teddy, Hermione.” Remus whispered into the girl’s ear.

Hermione turned her head, eyes filled with fear and something else. “This is wrong, Mr. Lupin!” She harshly whispered.

Remus slipped the girl’s skirt down over her very soft round ass, and pressed fingers onto that covered cunt—rubbing it in circular motions. He heard the girl gasp.

“Please…Don’t do this.” The girl whispered brokenly. “I won’t tell anyone. I won’t tell Ms. Lupin what you did!”

Remus pressed his face into the girl’s shoulder, while his fingers pressed more into the now wetness that seeped through the girl’s cotton panties. “Ms. Lupin and I…Our relationship has strained to the point of no return. I don’t see why we should not do this?” He pushed the side and caressed the wet folds of the cunt. “Let me just get a taste of your cunt, Hermione.”

Hermione closed her eyes, body trembling. It was so wrong. She didn’t want her first time to be with Mr. Lupin! She wanted to save herself for someone special. But if she let Mr. Lupin suck her off, it’ll probably make him back off, and she can run back home and let Ms. Lupin know that she won’t be Teddy’s babysitter anymore. The boy was so sweet and he mostly wanted her over his parents. If she tells Ms. Lupin that she quit, she can get away from Mr. Lupin. She opened her eyes and looked at the older man. She nodded.

When Remus saw that confirmation head nod, he moved back and parted the girl’s cunt wide open. The pink beauty of the girl’s virgin hole quivered. He saw the girl’s hole open and close. Tiny drips of juices being pushed out of the cunt. Moaning softly, Remus licked long stripes up and down the wet folds a couple times. The girl trembling and jerked a few times. Then, he used his fingers to part the folds wider to see that pretty pink hole and pushed his tongue into her. The girl keened low, her thighs shaking. He poked, prodded and sucked at the pink hole. More juices streaked out, coating his tongue and the girl’s labia. While the girl was moaning softly, Remus took his tongue out and immediately pushed a finger into the girl, making her cry out in shock then she froze.

Remus paused, finger breaching the hole as the entrance tightened around his one finger. His baby boy was still fast deep asleep. He returned back to what he was doing. Pushing the finger into the girl even more until he felt her pure virgin wall. Remus pulled his finger back then thrusted back into the girl. The body before him trembled even more as the girl hitched a breath. Remus added another finger to stretch that tight hole, groaning when he felt the inner walls stretch and squeeze around his fingers. He prodded his fingers in and out, making sure he scissored his fingers. When the girl started to get even more wet, Remus added a third finger—thrusting in and out faster in fast short strokes. Then, the girl’s cunt clamped hard around his fingers—making her cry out in shock as she came. Remus slipped his fingers out, then he took the girl’s cotton panties and ripped the panties away from and threw the ripped fabric to the side.

He unzipped his pants, taking his cock out and guided his cock to the girl’s quivering cunt. Then, he pushed into the girl, slamming his cock deep within her—not taking the time to let the girl rest. He felt her hymen break, letting him in further until he reached all the way to the entrance of her womb. The girl let out a half yell, half scream that Remus slapped a hand over her mouth as he started to rock in and out of her. Deep fast strokes, as her cunt tried to stretch for him. Each time he thrusted into her, he made sure to hit her G-spot. He continued to pound into her relentlessly snapping his hips faster and faster until he rammed once more into her this time and stilled. Remus tilted his head back as he emptied himself into the girl, then he fell onto the girl’s back with his cock still seated inside.

.  
.  
.

The moment Mr. Lupin pushed his cock into her virgin hole, Hermione wanted to scream and cry. She shook her head as he pushed right into her without care, making her almost screaming until her mouth was covered with a hand. She felt him breaking her virgin wall—taking away her virginity; being her first. Tears streamed down her face as she felt the cock keep stretching her pussy wider and wider. It hurt so bad! She wonders if Mr. Lupin will stop but he didn’t. He slipped out and thrusted back into her—over and over again. He was so big! She was scared he might rip her pussy apart!

She felt the older man moan in pleasure, as the cock brutally fucked into her. The pain was still there and it didn’t stop. He just kept pounded into her until the pain slowly disappeared, and Hermione cried even harder as she felt her stomach clenching and Mr. Lupin thrusted once more into her and she felt him go still.

To her horror, Hermione shook her head, scream muffling behind that hand as she felt something hot shoot into her. She felt Mr. Lupin’s cock pulse deeply while she felt something thick and hot spilling inside of her. And she knew…

Mr. Lupin was pouring his semen into her pussy! She didn’t want that! She didn’t want his fertile semen to come inside of her! She can’t let him come even more inside of her, or else she’ll get pregnant! Today’s not a safe day for her! When she felt the older man slip out of her, Hermione tried to squeeze as much of the semen out of her, but somehow, the older man wrapped his arms around her waist and threw her on top of the lounge chair. She fell back, as she shut her thighs only to have Mr. Lupin shoved her thighs apart. Hermione looked down, eyes shedding more tears as she saw a couple streaks of her blood and smeared come from Mr. Lupin on the inside of her thighs as well as his cock.

“No…” Hermione silently cried. Then, she cried even more as she watched Mr. Lupin take his cock, smearing the come on the outside of her labia. Her eyes widened as she watched and felt Mr. Lupin push his hard length right back into her. She threw her head back, gasping out while her pussy was getting stretched open once again.

The older man bent down to her ear and whispered, “So tight, Hermione. I’m your first. You feel so good, Hermione.” Hermione’s breath hitched as she felt the cock thrust into a certain spot, making her body tremble with need. She didn’t like how her body started to respond to the rape. Over and over, the cock slid in and out of her while Mr. Lupin babbled into her ear.

“Your cunt feels so wet from your juices and my come. I’ve been harboring such thoughts about you the past few months. I just couldn’t hold myself back anymore. My marriage is falling apart and the only thing I have now is my son. But you…” Mr. Lupin moaned before he slipped out of her, turning her onto her front as her small breasts was pushed into the cushion of the lounge chair and entered into her again. “I may just have you also. You can give me what I need. I’ve been so lonely. Your cunt makes me feel so good. Hnngh, yes, you make me feel happy and so good.”

The words flowed into Hermione, making her shiver in response. Her body responded to him, making her pussy tighten around his cock.

“You like that, Hermione? Like that your tiny cunt is making me feel good?”

Her pussy clamped down even harder. It was starting to make her feel good, and she didn’t want to like it. But Mr. Lupin was telling her that she made him happy and feel good. But she also knew it was wrong for a married man to do this to her. Somehow, she couldn’t think as the pain that was once there, start to turn into pleasure. Suddenly, Mr. Lupin grabbed her tied wrist to pull her back. Her back arching back as she let out a shocked cry when she felt him plunge deeper into her—hitting something, which made him pause.

“Yes, you’re so perfect Hermione. You feel that?” Mr. Lupin asked.

Hermione felt that wall getting probed into, which sent her into having a climax. Her pussy gushing out juices, her stomach clenched so tight and Mr. Lupin grinded into that wall again and again. Hermione sobbed as her body felt all the pleasure. Mr. Lupin continued to thrust into that wall, making her body violently shake.

“I’m sure you know what this is, Hermione.” She heard.

She knows what it is! Her cervix was getting pounded right into it by Mr. Lupin’s cock! If he pours his semen right into her cervix, then her uterus will drink it! Her womb will have something to fertilize her eggs and she didn’t want it to happen. She doesn’t want to get pregnant!

The girl turned her head around, tears streaking down her cheeks, as she broke out, “Not inside! Please, don’t come inside! It’s not a safe day for me! I’ll get pregnant! Please!”

Hermione begged Mr. Lupin, but somehow, her words seemed to make him rock faster into her in deep, fast strokes. The squelching noises loud in the nursery until Hermione cried in horror while her body climaxed in pleasure, as she felt her cervix getting pushed into and felt the hot splash of semen. Mr. Lupin continued to push at her cervix—as if he was trying hard to push his semen into her cervix.

“You’re going to make me get pregnant…” Hermione softly moaned.  
.  
.  
.

Later that night, early into the evening hours, Remus had the girl naked on her back on the floor of the nursery—his baby Teddy still dead to the world—with the girl’s thighs pushed up and knees nudging against her shoulders, as he pounded hard and very fast into the girl’s drenched filled cunt. The girl brokenly moaning and telling Remus it wasn’t a safe day for her, that she will get pregnant if he doesn’t stop coming inside of her. It spurred Remus with an animalistic need to pump the girl’s unprotected cunt full of his come. To breed her. To impregnate her fertile womb. To put a baby inside of her and watch her stomach grow with his come. Remus felt his climax approaching and it made him fuck the girl faster than ever. The girl’s cunt making lovely squelching sounds as his cock plunge in and out of her, until Remus slammed downward into her—coming deep, thick jets of come, filling Hermione’s cunt up to the brim. He slipped out of the girl, letting her hips fall flat with her thighs bent and spread wide, as come spurted out of her gaping wide cunt. The girl’s eyes were closed—probably fainted from climaxing so many times the past few hours.

As he finished his dirty and disgusting wishes and dreams of having Hermione, Remus pulled his clothes back, straightening himself before he walked away; leaving the girl on the floor of the nursery.  
.  
.  
.

It was late when Hermione ran back home after her rape. Her body hurt so much. And between her thighs was sore. Tears streaming down her face as she fell to the floor of her bedroom, sobbing quietly. She can still feel it inside of her. She can still feel as if Mr. Lupin’s cock stretching into her. She can still hear his voice whispering in her ear, his hot breath and kisses all over her body. The young girl crawled over to the side of her bed on her knees to grab her pillow and wrapped her arms around it as she pushed her face into it.

With his seed dripping out of her pussy as she continued to cry herself to sleep.

During the middle of the night, Hermione tossed and turned. Body arching with seat, as she dreamed of Mr. Lupin taking her again and again. Never letting her rest. His hard cock pouring more semen inside of her. Her dream self-smiling and moan lewdly as she begged Mr. Lupin to breed her fertile unprotected womb. Then, her dreams swirled and changed to little Teddy who can walk and make out words in his playpen, as Mr. Lupin bent her over the kitchen counter with her dress tangled around her waist. Her belly large at a couple months at a young age, while Hermione keened sinfully with Mr. Lupin’s cock stretching her pussy open—to feel his semen painting her insides. Both of them hearing Teddy giggle and laugh, while Hermione begged Mr. Lupin to fuck her harder. And when he did, her dreams changed scenes again.

This time, it had her holding their newborn baby, who was a couple months old—suckling at her bruised hard nipple for milk, as she sat down on Mr. Lupin’s cock while he surged his cock up into her.


	2. Betrayals of the Body and Mind [part 1]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione's mind and body betraying her. And Lupin's treacherous thoughts and plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Added a couple new tags. There will be a future Hermione/Remus/OMC but that won't happen as often in the story. Hence, I've added that in the relationship tag. It is a minor thing and a one sided thing that will probably happen in a future chapter. Also, I'm sure you all noticed that I've been posting a couple new fics. They've been sitting in my computer for a while now, and sometimes a new idea that I'm very interested in comes into my mind, that I have to write them out. So, don't be alarm if you see a lot of unfinished stories!**
> 
> **Thank you and enjoy,  
> **  
>  StarrySky_Fantasy19

Hermione made up excuses for Ms. Lupin. Explained to the lady that she wasn’t feeling and didn’t want to get little Teddy sick. The woman was concerned but stated that Hermione is to stay home and get well and that she and Remus and little Teddy will see her next week. And, that was over a week ago since that fateful night in the nursery. Since that night, Hermione was plagued with indecent, dirty and inappropriate dreams of Mr. Lupin and herself acting in an illicit affair. Everyday since that night, Hermione woken up to her pussy throbbing in pain—as if it wanted something to be stuffed into it. Her nipples were hard as pebbles—the tips swelling big. The heat within her stomach throbbed with need.

It was so wrong to feel this way!

But her body had betrayed her. It tingled all the time, whenever flashes of memories of that night appearing in her mind. Even at night, she would lay against her pillows, legs spread wide, as she plunged her fingers into her raped non-virgin hole. Thrusting her fingers fast in and out of her pussy, while she pulled and tweaked her nipples. Her eyes closed as her body remembered the rough touches and kisses. The rough and hard deep fucking of her abused pussy that had leaked with juices. When she’d climaxed, her body arched in pleasure—electrifying shocks running through her entire body. Coming down from the high, Hermione laid limp, tear filled eyes staring up at the ceiling of her bedroom.

_“Let me get a taste of your cunt, Hermione.”_

Those words…

Tongue pressing into her pussy, tasting her, lapping at her folds, eating her…

The way Mr. Lupin’s hips slam right into her when he had poured his semen into her pussy…

Oh, god, her non-virgin pussy that’s fertile and unprotected!

Hermione let out a moan—from pain or from pleasure as she flipped onto her front; face pressing into her pillows, as she raised her hips up. She reached a hand under and between her thighs, fingering her sensitive pussy, all the while she massaged her nipples; twisting, pulling and flicking the hard nub. She felt as if someone had cast a spell on her to feel and be this way. She shouldn’t enjoy what had happened to her. She shouldn’t relish in pleasure of a married man fucking her.

She shouldn’t even be having dreams of said man spurting his semen into her pussy.

.  
.  
.

The torture continued. The need carving its way inside of her. As if it was telling her to go to the man—to beg him to fuck her senseless until she couldn’t remember her name and why she was there. Her mind always had thoughts of Mr. Lupin’s physical attributes; especially, his cock long, thick with a mushroom head. It got to the point that it was affecting her at school. It had made her run to the nurse office. She had lied and casually talked to the head school nurse, Madam Pomfrey. Explaining to the kind and wonderful woman of what her body has been doing to her. In the end, Madam Pomfrey smiled at her kindly, telling her that she will write a note for her parents so she can go to a clinic to get a birth control shot that will last her three months and for Hermione to not miss the shot if she were to engage in sexual intercourse activities. Hermione shook her head, saying she won’t miss it, but she didn’t mention anything about that night.

That same week, her mother had taken her for the check-up. The doctor did a physical scan and took bloodwork. Hermione, well…had took her primary family doctor to the side, explained to her doctor that she may have had some type of intercourse. When the doctor had asked if the other party had ejaculated inside of her, Hermione blushed and carefully said maybe but she’s unsure, as well as she didn’t want to tell her parents. Yet. But in her mind and heart, she prayed and hoped that Mr. Lupin did not make her pregnant on that night. He’d come so much inside of her, that her stomach felt tight and full. In the end of the doctor visit, the doctor patted her shoulder with a smile, announcing to her that she was, indeed, not pregnant as it missed her ovulation by mere days and given her the contraceptive shot on her arm. Her doctor had explained the risks of conception with no protection. So, if she’d plan on having intercourse, both her and her partner should wear protections. Hermione gulped, mind reeling as she knows Mr. Lupin would not care about protection. That night, he had obviously, enjoyed trying to pump her unprotected pussy with his semen.

Still…it wasn’t right for her to feel this way. She felt like as if her whole body was getting taken over. Even after she had gotten home from the appointment, Hermione ran straight up into her room, locking the door while she went to lay on her bed.

She missed little Teddy, so much.

Yet her treacherous body had a mind of its own. Her mind remembering her dreams, while her body enjoyed the tingling sensations from her remembering every detail.

Hermione quietly sobbed, mind and body betraying her slowly.

.  
.  
.

When his wife had told him that Hermione wasn’t feeling well, Remus raised an eyebrow. Tonks simply explained that the girl was feeling sick, that she didn’t want to be around little Teddy and get him sick also. Remus even wonder if Hermione will ever come back. The way the girl responded to him that night though…It was wonderful and arousing. Yes, he had forced himself onto her. Had taken her purity against her will. Had defiled and deflowered her cunt like an animal in heat. Even, filled her cunt up until it was leaking. He should be sick to his stomach that he had defiled the young fourteen-year-old girl. But something about the girl just made him mad with lust. Made him mad with need that he wanted to be one with her body and mind.

It should be disgusting.

It should be dirty.

He should feel sick at the sensation in his stomach.

But he wasn’t at all. He just was not feeling like that at all. He felt…powerful. He felt like he can take on the entire world, and couple with the girl once more. Remus wanted to have the girl. Want to mold her body for him only. To make sure that his entire being seeps inside and out of her. Having these thoughts and what he’d done to the girl should make him feel disgusted. It didn’t. The fire that set low in his stomach started to simmer even more. Slowly spreading like twinges of vines. It made him want. It made him need. He was turning into something else. Like something had possessed him or had cast a spell over him.

That night, Remus laid in bed. His mind still processing every thoughts and emotions. His little Teddy was fast deep asleep down the hallway. His wife…Well, she had disappeared after she deposited their son into his arms earlier that evening. Tonks was to leave on a plane in a few hours to go out of town for a business trip. Remus didn’t like that Tonks didn’t give their son a goodbye kiss. Their little one had simply stared at his mother, eyes glistening but never shed. His wife was never connected to their son, during her entire pregnancy. Yes, they’ve fooled around every now and then. Eventually, Tonks had gotten pregnant by him after a drunken night, and Remus immediately married her after that. Then, their marriage decided to slowly fall apart. Tonks blaming him for making her pregnant. That she couldn’t focus on her work. There would be days that she didn’t eat because she was depressed and angry at him. He would always try to compromise with her. He would be a stay-at-home-father and let her work. He didn’t have to worry about financial means, as his family always had the wealth. And he, himself have made enough from his job to last for the rest of his life.

He wanted Teddy to have a proper mommy. A new mommy, who would devote her love and time for Teddy. And would love Remus and give her all to him. Someone that Teddy would love to have as his mom.

Someone like Hermione Granger.

Then, a plan started to form in his head. He would mold and make Hermione his. He prays the girl will, somehow, make her way back to him and beg him. He was not the type to chase someone whom he’s so invested and interested in. Hermione Granger will be bound to him and he will make sure to do everything in his power to make Hermione’s body does not forget his. He will thoroughly, and utterly make sure that she only needs him and no one else. He will mold her and carve himself into her until her body doesn’t want anyone else but his.

.  
.  
.

She didn’t want to be back here. Not after what Mr. Lupin did to her. She didn’t want to face the man. She feared he might do something else to her. But her body had slowly started to betray her for him. The secret dirty dreams that have long plagued her mind and body after that night never stopped. She felt as if the Gods have cursed her to seek Mr. Lupin. And she hated that. So much.

Yet here she was, standing in the center of the Lupin’s living room. Ms. Lupin was glad that she was back, and little Teddy had definitely missed her so much that the boy clung to her—pressing his baby face into her chest, babbling and cooed. When Hermione had asked where Ms. Lupin’s husband was, the older woman rolled her eyes, sighed and answered:

“Blasted man decided that he will be out of town for the next three days. I had to switch my hours with someone at work, so I want you here at six in the evening on the dock until five in the morning. I will be home by then.” Ms. Lupin huffed, clearly annoyed.

Hermione gulped and sighed in relief. That means she won’t have to see Mr. Lupin, and she can tell Ms. Lupin that under certain circumstances, she will no longer be Teddy’s babysitter. Later that night, once she had put Teddy to sleep for the night, Hermione caressed the baby’s cheek, finger trailing down that chubby cheek, before she walked out of the nursey. Her eyes straying from the lounge chair where her virginity was taken and avoided a certain area on the floor of the room, where Mr. Lupin had taken her over and over again. Blasted body heated up, making her shiver and heart racing. As she made her way down to the family room, she turned on the floor lamp, ready to just sit and relax.

_“Hello, Hermione.”_

Her entire body froze in fear. Her eyes widening in horror at the deep voice that came from the left of the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Positive comments are most welcome and is encouraged to motivate the author! :)


	3. Betrayals of the Mind and Body [part 2]; Heated Mating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heated coupling.

_“Hello, Hermione.”_

Her entire body froze in fear. Her eyes widening in horror at the deep voice that came from the left of the room.

She slowly turned her head, eyes landing on Mr. Lupin. He sat in the red upholstered wing chair. His ankle over his knee, his head tilted to the side, his hands on the arm of the chair; fingers tapping. His dark eyes seemed to glitter and something in his eyes made Hermione shiver. Mr. Lupin stood up from the chair to stalk towards her. She took a step back. Her arms wrapping around her breasts and waist as she walked backwards, until her back hit the staircase wall in the foyer of the hallway out of the living room. The older man stood in front of her, eyes tracing her up and down. He reached forward to trace from her cheeks then down her lips—she almost opened her mouth to take those fingers in!—and the hand settled on her neck. Then, the fingers caressed back up to her lips. Mr. Lupin hooked his thumb into her mouth, parting them open.

“Beautiful mouth,” he whispered softly.

Her body trembled, stomach tightening. Her pussy started to feel hot and tingling. Her small breasts tightened. Hermione whipped her away from Mr. Lupin’s hand, turning her head to the side. Her breath coming in short soft quiet pants. She needed to get away! To run and never come back! To go home! Hermione pushed the older man back, making him stumble a few steps as she quickly ran back into the living room to grab her things. As she reached down to grab her bags, she felt hands gripping at her hips and something hard poking at her buttocks. Hermione quickly turned around—hand raising up to slap the older man, when he snatched at her raised hand in a hard grip. He twisted her around and pushed her stumbling front first into the couch. She pressed a knee into the couch as her hands gripped on the backseat.

Mr. Lupin covered her entire body with his, his mouth breathing softly into her ear. Hermione felt him tugging her pants down. She shook her head.

“Please, don’t!” She begged. Then, she felt the cool air brushing her naked thighs. “Let me go, Mr. Lupin! You shouldn’t do this. It’s wrong!”

Hermione arched her neck when she felt a mouth nibbling and sucking the back of her neck. Her body further betraying her even more. She felt fingers rubbing her clothed pussy in circles, then rubbed up and down.

“I know it’s wrong. I should be disgusted with myself for doing this to you, while my son is asleep upstairs, and my wife away at work.” Mr. Lupin sucked at the flesh of her neck. He pushed his hips into her, making her feel his hard length. “Feel this? This is what you make me feel.” He grinded his covered length into her. “You make me feel alive, again. You make me feel so happy like this.” Suddenly, Mr. Lupin fisted his hand on her panties and tore the cotton fabric.

“Please, Mr. Lupin!” Hermione cried in horror. She heard her underwear being torn apart. Her pussy started to feel too hot and then, the words from the older man made her sob in denial.

“You and I know this is wrong. But why deny that I’m so hard for you and,” he reached down to part her very glistening cunt. “Why deny the fact that your pretty pink cunt is wet?”

Hermione reached between her thighs; covering her pussy as tears streaked down her face. She felt her hands being torn away from her pussy as they were held tight in Mr. Lupin’s hands between her thighs. And then, her body hummed to life, while her mind protested when she felt that tongue being pressed into her pussy. Hermione heard the older man hum in pleasure, while his tongue attacked her wet folds. He continued the assault with his tongue—her mouth parting wide open to let out a sound that did not seem normal in her ears.

Stomach clenched harshly, as her pussy convulsed with wetness.

In her ear, Mr. Lupin babbled words that seemed to carve their way into her body.

“Your taste is so delicious. Your pretty pink cunt is so wet and slippery. Let me in, Hermione. Let me hear your sweet luscious sounds, like how you sang when you came into my mouth just now.” Mr. Lupin whispered roughly. He reached underneath her, cupping her soft breasts, pinching and pulling the pearled size nipples then squeezing hear breasts together and in circular motions.

Body surging with pleasure from those kinds of words, Hermione pressed her face down into the couch, as if someone took over her functions. Her body pressing into the soft cushions of the couch, back curved and then…

She rose her hips up in the air with her legs spread wide open.

Body engulfing in heat as if it was sending waves of pheromones to a potential mate. To invite. To come into her. To leave their marks inside of her.

Her mind losing whatever’s left control of her body.

As she felt a hard mushroom tip slid right into her pussy. Stretching her small pussy hole wide with its width and length. Her body welcoming what it was missing since that fateful night. Until her body felt full as the length fully stretched and seated deeply inside of her.

.

.

.

In front of the fireplace, on the soft and plush faux sheepskin rug, moans filled the living room. Flesh harshly slapping against flesh. Plea’s were coming out of the fourteen-year-old girl’s mouth. Her soft pliant and pale body half bent over with her legs dangling over her shoulders; her arms above her head as the older man’s cock thrusted into her squelching pussy in a hasten speed. Sweet covered their bodies as filthy sounds were flowing out of their mouths. Their connected body singing and mating. The girl’s mind blanked as her body received the gift that her body has been begging for.

Remus continued to pound into the girl in deep short fast strokes. Always hitting right up against the entrance to her womb. Always ended up making the girl keen and cry from the intense pleasure from having his cock hitting her womb entrance. He released her legs, bringing them down along with her hips. He gripped one side of the hip while his other free hand squeezed the girl’s breast. Remus leaned down to take the pearl size nipple into his awaiting mouth, as he squeezed her breast. He snapped his hips back and forth, making the body underneath him squirm and writhed. He flicked at the pearl pink nipple a couple times, then he sucked hard—tugging his head this way and that way before he released the nipple to only take it back right into his mouth.

The girl fisted her hands in the faux rug. Her head turning side to side. Her pussy coating his hard cock. Remus wrapped his arms around the girl, chin on her shoulder as he relentlessly in violent rapid strokes thrusted into Hermione. Until he slammed his hips all the way; the tip of his cock breaching into the girl’s womb, nudging it open just a tiny bit as he let out a hoarse cry.

Hermione arched her back as she reached behind the older man’s back, clawing and digging her nails into his back, as she let out a wail. Her pussy convulsed in waves, while she felt Mr. Lupin’s cock pushed right at the entrance of her cervix. Hot, thick deep ropes of his semen pulsed at her cervix. Her pussy getting painted and splashed with his semen. Hermione’s body welcomed the man’s semen, as her body spasmed violently again when she felt the cock continue to pulse. The hot air coming from the fireplace licked at her skin, making her gasp out. Her whole body was slick with sweat. Her pussy…filled in a way that had Hermione blinked from her lust filled mind. Only to feel the horror of letting Mr. Lupin have her body. Hermione twisted around to get on all fours, when she was pushed right back down.

“Hnngh!” She cried out in horror and shock, as her come filled dirty wet pussy welcomed the pleasurable stretch, once more.

“I’m going to carve my cock deep into you, Hermione.” Mr. Lupin moaned out; his head tilted back as he ripped into the girl’s come filled hole. He gripped the girl’s soft round ass, squeezing and slapping it hard before he jerked it up and down his cock. “Let’s enjoy our evenings the next few days.” He hissed out; feeling the walls of the filled cunt squeezing and clamping around his cock. His ears filled with the girl’s soft cries of pleasure.

.

.

.

On the last day, before Ms. Lupin is going to come home and Mr. Lupin, who was supposed to be out of town for three days, found Hermione laying on top of a bed on her front, naked. The room was filled with the smell of sweat, come and sex. Her pussy sore and felt abused from all the rough fucking she had received. Her hips littered with bruises from Mr. Lupin’s hands. Her breasts and nipples sore and tingled from the sucking and biting. Her stomach feeling full and hot from all the semen that Mr. Lupin poured into her pussy. Her thighs spread wide with Mr. Lupin’s semen coating inside and out. Her gaping pussy throbbed and splurting thick semen in a pool. Hermione felt Mr. Lupin sucking the back of her neck, while he pushed his fingers into her pussy. She keened softly as the fingers pressed right into her G-spot, making her pussy convulsed. Then, once more, Mr. Lupin pressed his cock into her gaping pussy; pushing the semen that was trying to leak out right back into her.

“Yes, Hermione. You feel so great. Your body is accepting all of me.” Mr. Lupin moaned in pleasure. “We’re so compatible in our heated love, Hermione.” He tilted his hip at an angle and deeply pounded into the girl, making her wail in pleasure. “Yes. Just. Like. That. Scream for me. Let me know how much your body is enjoying my love for you. Accept all of me until you forget everything except my voice, my body, my cock and my come.”

Her mind went hazy from all the heat and pleasure from Mr. Lupin. Body accepting all of the older man. Deep within her soul, Hermione knew. Just knew that she’s forever ruined and that Mr. Lupin will be the only one to be one with her body, mind and soul. That her dreams of him will somehow come true. Hermione closed her eyes, letting Mr. Lupin rock deep and fast into her. Finally, he pulsed hotly inside of her come filled pussy.

The flashes of dreams of her in a dress that tangled around her waist, as she held a baby girl at her breasts, tiny baby lips taking in her swollen leaking nipple while the cock of Mr. Lupin pumped and stretched into her. Her thighs coated with so much semen, with Mr. Lupin’s semen dripping down from her pussy, streaking down his length and between their legs.


	4. Hush-Hush [part 1]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the wine cellar basement, only they can be illicit in secret.

A week later, after Mr. Lupin had vigorously fucked her for three days during the hours of when his wife was at work, was when Ms. Lupin called out of the blue. The older man had even lied to his wife about being out of town, when in fact, the moment she went to work, Mr. Lupin would come back to the house—to stretch her pussy wide and plunging deeply into her until the older man shot so much semen into her pussy. And, when it was close to his wife being back home from work, Mr. Lupin would finish coming inside of her and leave her. Hermione would try to spend that time before Ms. Lupin comes home, to scrub her entire body and press her fingers into her gaping wet pussy to try to take the thick hot semen out of her.

So, now, she was back at the Lupin’s home to help Ms. Tonks watch little Teddy. Apparently, the older woman had suffered an injury that wasn’t too bad, but with a physically demanding work that Ms. Lupin has, the older woman was ordered to not return to work for a few days. Ms. Lupin precisely told her that she will be in her office the entire time, working through paperworks that needed to be done by the time she returns to work, and if Hermione can, by all means, be allowed to stay over for those few days. At first, Hermione didn’t want to accept because if Mr. Lupin sees her, then she wouldn’t know what the man will do next. But the way Ms. Lupin looked—her red bloodshot eyes, dark circles under her eyes, her hair messy and skin so pale, that Hermione feared the older woman would faint. So, Hermione reluctantly agreed but for Ms. Lupin to talk to her parents—which her parents obviously agreed.

Ms. Lupin had taken little Teddy upstairs for his early afternoon nap, so that she can start on the work right away. The older woman told Hermione that she can just relax for a bit and maybe turn on the TV if she’d wanted to, as well as, telling her that if she does get hungry, she can raid the kitchen before leaving her to sit in the living room. The young girl curled up on the couch as her eyes were drawn to the faux sheepskin rug that laid in front of the fireplace. Her body suddenly remembering the way Mr. Lupin had press his larger body on top of her own, while thrusting his cock deep in her pussy. His obscenely inappropriate perverted words replaying itself in her mind. As if the man was whispering it into her ears, while his cock seated inside of her as his large hands played with her body.

Hermione squeezed her thighs together, feeling her body betray her. Her heart was beating fast. She hadn’t seen Mr. Lupin at all the entire day. Ms. Lupin hadn’t said anything about the older man. So, Hermione just assumed he had some important business to attend to. Suddenly, feeling a bit tired, Hermione decided that she would just close her eyes for a bit.

.

.

.

Remus had returned home after getting out for a few hours, to find the girl leaning back against the couch; sleeping. After Tonks and his almost-argument that had almost happened, Remus told his wife that he needed to get some fresh air, while Tonks narrowed her eyes at him and told him he’d better be back to help her watch their son. Tonks must’ve been irritated at him to the point of calling the girl to come over. The older man stood at the bottom of the steps, after he’d opened the front door—tilting his head to the side. Listening for Tonks and little Teddy. Since, it was past mid-afternoon already, his little boy would be waking up soon. Tonks probably in their room working.

The older man quietly walked over to the sleeping girl. Eyes trailing from her perfect pale face, noting the long lashes that fanned out on her cheeks to her pink and very succulent lips that deserved to be kissed and have a cock in. And then, he trailed his gaze down her slender neck and further down. Her soft breasts round and plump, then he dipped his gaze lower to the girl’s skirt. He saw that she had black sheer stockings and his cock perked up. Remus licked his lips as his cock hardened. He quietly knelt in front of the girl, then carefully laid his hands on her knees—parting them wide apart. He pushed the hem of the girl’s skirt up around her waist, as he slipped his hand between her thighs. Stroking the covered soft mounds of the girl’s cunt.

He wanted to take the girl again. To feel her struggle in his arms as she accepts his hard length into her body. The lust and need to see his come dripping out of her was consuming his entire being. He wanted to paint the inside of her womb with his come. To make sure that the only thing Hermione would be craving is his cock and only his cock alone. He wanted to mold her cunt with his cock. To make her body wet with pleasure whenever she’s in the same room as him. Remus let out a sigh as his mind went back to that first night, in the nursery room, where he’d taken her precious unprotected virgin cunt. Hermione’s tearful words flowing back into him.

_“Not inside! Please, don’t come inside! It’s not a safe day for me! I’ll get pregnant! Please!”_

_“You’re going to make me get pregnant…” Hermione softly moaned._

Something dark and animalistic had him take the girl over and over again that night. The dark need to fuck into the girl until she’s impregnated with his come, had Remus climax with his spent release inside of her. The lovely sight when he saw his cock had made Hermione’s cunt gape and knew that gape was his cock alone. The intense lustful thrill of seeing her gaping wet cunt pulsing out his come filled Remus to the bone. He wanted to become one with her. Remus wasn’t sure if girl is pregnant from the amount of release he’s pushed into her abused delicious pink cunt, but he was sure now. He will somehow breed and impregnate his son’s babysitter. To see her small pale young body well with his dirty seed.

Remus continued to stroke the girl’s covered cunt, eliciting soft mewling noises from her pink mouth. He rubbed faster until he felt the fabric getting wet and he smiled a predatory smirk—knowing that the girl’s body unconsciously knows him and is prepping itself for him to enjoy. Suddenly, the girl’s hand wrapped around his wrist. Remus looked up to find large wide eyes staring down at him in fear. He felt her body trembling.

“Please, don’t…” The girl whispered. Her eyes getting wet. “Ms. Lupin is upstairs with Teddy.”

Remus tilted his head and said, “And they’re quiet. Just make sure you stay quiet, okay, Hermione?” He licked his lips, eyes filling with a dark need.

He pulled the girl’s hips down as he pushed her knees wider. He gripped the sheer stocking to only rip it at the crotch area. The girl cried out softly—her hands gripping tightly on his wrist as he ripped apart the panties. Remus parted the girl’s glistened cunt open before he laid his mouth onto her. Tongue giving long strokes up and down; tasting her sweetness as well as taking in the heated scent that her cunt was emanating. The scent was driving him bonkers! Remus moaned into her cunt as he pressed his mouth onto the girl’s clit—sucking the tiny hardened nub. Then, while he turned his attention back to the girl’s hole. He pushed long fingers into her—stretching her wide as he attacked the opening along with his tongue. The girl covered her mouth with her hands, hips jerking against his mouth as she half cried and half moan.

Hermione tasted so good! Her scent was pure and musty that had him want to further ruin her even more. He continued to fuck her cunt with his tongue. And, then both of them froze as they heard a door upstairs shutting with footsteps coming down the stairs. Remus grinned, as he broke away from the girl—jerking her skirt back down and quickly stood up and stepped away from the flushed panting girl.

“Remus, are you back?” Tonks softly called out, as she made her way down the steps with Teddy on her hips.

.

.

.

Hermione’s body protested in horror of not having the release. She was so close! Her body wanted to come so bad! She almost cried. She hated how her body kept doing this to her. To crave Mr. Lupin. To have him inside of her and have his semen paint her womb. She quickly closed her legs and she shifted back into the seat, panting softly as her body was lit on fire. The older man had stepped away from her to stand in front of the fireplace; looking as if he didn’t do what he just did to her.

She heard Ms. Lupin coming down the steps, calling for Mr. Lupin. The man answered Ms. Lupin’s question. Hermione watched as little Teddy babbled happily at seeing Mr. Lupin. The older man took the baby into his arms to hug and give a kiss.

“I was about to prepare dinner.” Ms. Tonks said then turned her attention towards at Hermione. The older woman frowned. “Miss Granger, you look a bit flushed. Are you feeling okay, honey?”

Hermione shook her head. “I-I’m okay. Just a bit…hot.” She internally winced, when she saw Mr. Lupin’s eyes glittered and his mouth curled into a smirk.

Ms. Lupin blinked a couple times at her, before she nodded. “Ah, well, since we have over an hour before dinner time, I’d thought I’d prepare a nice feast for us.” Then, she smiled at Hermione. “To thank you for always taking care of little Teddy. I’m sorry that we must rely on you so much these past few months. It’s been…Stressful.” She emphasized on the last word while her eyes glanced at Remus, who now, looked annoyed. “Well, you can go upstairs to the guest room to rest for a bit. I will be okay on my feet for a bit. You can place Teddy in the playpen.”

Remus walked over to the playpen, setting his son inside before he stood back up. He turned around and said, “If you insist on Miss Granger resting in the guest room, how about, I take her to the wine cellar room in the basement?” He smiled when he saw the girl’s eyes widen. “I’m going to need some assistance to put a couple boxes of red wines on the shelves. That way, I won’t have to keep climbing up and down the latter.”

“Well, if you insist so. If Miss Granger will be alright with that.” His wife said. “Once you’re finished, I’m sure Miss Granger will appreciate some free time until dinner.”

The girl just nodded her head. Motioning for girl to follow him, he walked down the long foyer hallway, opened the basement door, and lead the girl down the steps. The moment they’ve reached into a small entryway room, the room had: two leather black chairs with a leather ottoman, a thin faux animal rug lay underneath the furniture. On the wall, there was a large mirror that hung on the wall. There was a doorway to the left of the room, across from the chairs and ottoman that lead to the wine cellar room.

Remus pushed the girl on top of the round ottoman; the girl letting out a loud gasp, lifting her hips up as he pushed her head down. He dragged her closer until he knelt down behind her, flipping her skirt up and laid his mouth on that wet cunt. He moaned in pleasure as he heard the girl protested.

.

.

.

Hermione let out a shocked gasp as Mr. Lupin attacked her pussy. The entire time that they were upstairs, the fire that was lit inside of her body burned and burned. It burned until her pussy was throbbing so much from either pain or pleasure. She needed to come so badly! Ms. Lupin interrupting them gave Hermione a major horrifying blow, that oh, god, her husband was obviously cheating on her with a young girl. Cheating on his wife by raping her virgin pussy. Leaving his semen inside of her. The older woman probably doesn’t even know what her husband had done to their babysitter. The illicit disturbing act of Ms. Lupin’s husband having his cock, mouth and hands on her, made Hermione want to cry.

Yet here she was, on her front on top of the cold leather ottoman, with her hips and buttocks up in the air, as she mewled while Mr. Lupin’s tongue was slurping her pussy. The loud slurping and kisses churned and tightened Hermione’s stomach. Hermione gave up as her body released a climax that had her thighs shake so hard, that she went limp. She panted heavily, crying silently while her body only felt pleasure, when felt her skirt being pulled down her hips and legs. Her stockings and panties were still on, but the crotch area have long since torn in scrapes, leaving that area open and bare.

Suddenly, she was lifted off from the ottoman onto her legs and her breasts were now pushed up against the mirror. The coldness making her moan. Hermione felt Mr. Lupin’s thick cock nudging into her pussy, slowly pushing into her, and snapped hard and deep, pushing her into the mirror.

“P-Please, don’t!” Hermione cried. She reached behind her, trying to tear Mr. Lupin’s hands off, but he gripped her wrists behind her. She violently shook her head. “I don’t want this, Mr. Lupin. Please!”

Mr. Lupin breathed out a hot moan into her ear, his cock slowly thrusted in long-drawn-out motions, whispering dark, dirty perverted words. “God, I’ve missed your pussy, Hermione. Do you feel what you do to my cock?” Her body hummed and thrilled from being filled. “Do you feel that? That’s how much you make me happy and desire you like this. I want to carve and mold your come filled cunt with my cock, until your cunt only gets wet and comes from my cock only.”

She cried out in pleasure, as Mr. Lupin pulled her back by the arms and dragged her a couple steps back away from the mirror.

“Take a look, Hermione. See what you do to me. Look at you. So flushed with desire. I love seeing your cunt so wet and dirty like that. Look.” Hermione didn’t want to look, but she felt one hard thrust into her that jerked her head up.

That wasn’t her looking back at her from the mirror! That wasn’t her at all! Who was that person! Such person should look debauched with flushed cheeks with a married man fucking into her from behind.

Hermione cried softly, muttering, “Not me. It’s not me. I don’t want this. It’s not me!”

Yet her eyes stayed focused on that mirror alone. Mr. Lupin was leaned over her shoulder, his chin on top of her head, as the snap of his hips jerked into her. The entryway was starting to fill with the sounds of flesh slapping hard against soft flesh. Her watery tearful eyes watching as she was on her toes, thighs spread, with her crotch only bare to Mr. Lupin’s fucking. Hermione could already see her juices streaming down on the inside of her thighs, soaking and staining her covered thighs. Her breasts bounced up and down, while Mr. Lupin leaned his down to take her earlobe into his mouth to bite and suck on. Her hair was moved to the side of one shoulder, as Mr. Lupin went to lick at her exposed neck. Her eyes…they were wide and watery. But that expression from the reflection of the mirror though…

Who was that person? That wasn’t her at all! She didn’t want to feel like this. The fire was spreading and spread even further. It licked all over her body. Her nipples swelled to pearl sized, her pussy letting out lewd squelch sounds. Her pussy stretched over Mr. Lupin’s cock, as Hermione felt it hit the entrance of her womb multiple times. Her reflection’s mouth parted out—panting as the cock sped swiftly and rapidly in and out of her. Her eyes were so focused on one part. And that was between her thighs, seeing her labia getting pushed wide every time Mr. Lupin quickly rutted deep and fast. Her reflection mewled and moaned in pleasurable ways, that her own mind could not comprehend what was going on as the need and pleasure took over her mind.

“Watch, Hermione. Watch as I pump you full of my come!” Mr. Lupin breathed harshly into her ear. “Hnngh, you feel so good!”

Faster and faster, quick deep and vigorously with her body jerking violently, Hermione let out a keen, eyes widening in horror as Mr. Lupin came deep inside of her. His semen spurting in thick and deeply. She can feel her insides getting drenched with his semen! No, she couldn’t possibly want and love this! That girl in the mirror wasn’t like her! She did not smile with glazed eyes like that at all! She shouldn’t climax with a cock inside of her, while said cock kept spurting semen. Reflection Hermione let out a happy moan as she saw thick white semen slowly streaking out of her pussy; that thick semen dripping down that hard length. Her reflection eyeing the droplets of semen falling to the floor between her legs. Her stomach was getting filled so much. The intense fire was burning her. Why is Mr. Lupin still coming? Her reflection licked her own lips and then…

Her come filled dirty pussy felt that cock twitch alive, hardening inside of her.

“Look at your slutty face, Hermione. If you keep staring at me with that kind of face, I won’t be responsible for what I will do to your pretty filled cum dumpster cunt.” Mr. Lupin obscenely said with a shark grin, his eyes filled with heat. “Tonight, when my wife and son is asleep, I will enjoy the rest of the night fucking your cunt full of my come. Do you want that, Hermione? Be filled until your cunt doesn’t have any more room for it?”

No…She doesn’t want his semen in her. She doesn’t want to know that her pussy is only craving his thick cock and semen. She didn’t want him to keep filling her up. It was horrible having him cheat on his wife. Hermione should feel sorry with disgust but the Hermione in the mirror…

Only nodded with a sinful happy look, while thick semen continued to drip out of her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Working on part 2 of this chapter for chapter 5. It will be up either in a few hours or sometime tonight. Comments are appreciated! :D  
> .  
> .  
> Also, this was how I kind of envisioned how the entryway to the wine room looks like:  
> 


	5. Hush-Hush [part 2]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Broken with pleasure.

Dinner was a tense and the most uncomfortable affair. After Mr. Lupin had his way with her down in the wine basement, the older man had slipped out of her, turned her around and kissed her roughly as he plunged his tongue into her mouth. Then, the older man cupped her breasts in his hands, caressing and pressing his thumbs into her nipples through the shirt.

_“I want you to leave my come in your cunt.” Mr. Lupin whispered into her ear. “I want to see how well you will do at the dinner table. For me to be thrilled to know that your naked cunt isn’t covered by anything. To know that when you sit in that chair, I will take great pleasure in seeing if you can try to keep some of my come inside of your cunt, without having to make a mess of yourself. Maybe next time, I’ll get a sex toy, and plug your come filled cunt up.”_

Hermione shook her head out of her daze. Her hands trembled slightly, as she squeezed her thighs together. Why did the older man had to rip open her stockings and panties?! No matter how much she’d tried squeezing her thighs in attempt to not have the semen running out of her pussy, Hermione wanted to cup her hands between her thighs to make sure nothing comes out. She peeked up at Mr. Lupin, only to avert her eyes away when she saw him staring at her with a predatory smile. As if he knew that the semen inside of her was trying to come out.

It was going to be a long dinner.

.

.

.

That night, an hour after Ms. Lupin and Teddy had gone to sleep, at the very end of the hallway, in the guest room, Hermione arched her back, head turned to the side with her arms above her, gripping at the pillows. Her broken moans filled the room, as Mr. Lupin sat on his knees between her spread thighs—thrusting rapid strokes into her. His cock sliding in and out, while he laid a palm on her lower abdomen; pushing her down as he thrusted back in. Her body was enjoying everything that Mr. Lupin was doing to her. And Hermione despised it so much! Mr. Lupin was fucking her while his wife was just down the hall in their master bedroom. All the amount of sounds that was coming out of her mouth should’ve made Ms. Lupin woken up.

Mr. Lupin picked up speed, making her rock back and forth into him. The older man leaned over to her breasts, a hand cupping one to squeeze and pull at the pearl size nipple, while his mouth took her other nipple in; sucking hard as he pulled it this way and that way, making her keen as a climax ripped through her. Her body spasmed so hard that she lifted her thighs to press them together in front of Mr. Lupin, arching her back even more. And when she did that, her pussy violently spasmed even harder, making her cry out in shock as Mr. Lupin heatedly fucked her.

“N-No! Please, s-stop! Mr. Lupin!” Hermione hiccupped.

The older man pulled out of her, flipped her onto her stomach as he lifted her hips up and rammed his thick cock back inside of her pussy.

“Ah! No! Nngh!” Hermione started to crawl—feeling the cock slipping out of her until she was pulled back by the hips roughly, making her moan. “Aaah! No more!”

Hermione was pulled back by the elbows and she opened her mouth with a silent scream, eyes shot wide open. She felt his cock pushed right into the entrance of her womb! And he didn’t stop. He kept moving in and out of her. The mushroom tip of his cock plugging and grinding at her womb entrance! Hermione spread her thighs even wider, feeling every thrust, every touch, every sound of the balls of Mr. Lupin’s slapping against her labia and thighs. Hermione felt her stomach tightened and she bit her lips as she came around Mr. Lupin’s cock.

“Yes! Keep coming Hermione. You can come as much as you want on my cock.” Mr. Lupin moaned in pleasure; feeling his cock being squeezed tightly by the girl.

.

.

.

His entire being was consumed with lust and fire. The great need to keep the girl plugged full of come with his cock had him ripping into her cunt hard, fast and deep. He didn’t know how many times the girl came around his cock, but, sweet Merlin, the girl was so hot and full of sins! Remus continued to plow into her squelching loud making cunt, feeling the walls spasm and tighten around his cock. Remus, then, violently pulled out of the girl, making her cry in protest, as he fisted his hands on the stockings around her thighs and tore them apart. The sound of fabric tearing loud in the room. Then, he tore the girl’s panties even more. The sight of the beautiful, dirty mess between her come covered thighs made him cup his hands on the girl’s hips, pulled her hips up and he slide right back into her.

Remus panted heavily as he snapped his hips in such a fast paced, that he had the girl coming apart again before he stilled inside of her. He let out a soft grunt as his cock spurted deeply into that sweet, hot and filled pussy of the girl. He hunched over the girl, breathing heavily. “Fuck. You’re so good, Hermione. Letting me come inside of you.”

Remus moaned out against her breasts, kissing the hard tips. He pulled out as he pulled the girl on top of him when he laid onto his back, setting her on top with her knees spread on the side of his hips. He glanced down between them, feeling a dark lustful satisfaction of seeing the girl’s cunt leaking of his come. He reached between her thighs, guiding his cock up against her cunt, and in a deep low voice, he said, “Ride me, Hermione. Take my cock into your slutty cum dumpster cunt.”

“N-No.” The girl shook her head. She covered her breasts with her arms, head turned to the side, wavy hair draping down the side of her neck. Her body was flushed bright pink from the arousal and skin perspiration with sweat.

Eyes narrowing with displeasure, Remus cupped the back of the girl’s neck, pulling her head down as he slanted his mouth over hers, at the same time he thrusted his hips upward—cock entering deep into her again. The girl clawed at his hand behind her neck and one hand clawed his shoulders. Her cries muffled. Then, Remus released the kiss to wrap an arm around from her shoulders and an arm around her hips and brutally with violent rapid strokes, he fucked her even more.

“Hnngh! Nyyghaa! S-Stop. N-No! Arrggggh!” Hermione cried into his chest.

He tightened his hold on her as he snapped his hips up and down. The loud, dirty wet sounds of flesh slapping against flesh filled their ears. Releasing a low deep grunt, Remus drenched the girl’s hot filled hole once more. Add his come to the copious of remains of come inside of the girl’s cunt. He stayed inside of her for a while, as both of them were limp of pleasure and climax. Remus hummed as he felt the girl’s cunt quivering around his cock and felt his cock pulse some more.

“I love coming deep inside of you. Your cunt is so hot and sexy. It makes me feel so happy and thrilled to see your pretty pink gaping cunt be taken by my cock.” Remus babbled into the girl’s ear. The girl lifted her head up to stare at him, her eyes glazed with pleasure. She leaned her head up against his face as she pressed a lazy kiss, which Remus returned; deepening the kiss as his cock stiffened inside of her again. The way the girl’s expression was only filled with need and pleasure made Remus smile into the kiss. Knowing he’s ruining her even further with their illicit dirty acts.

The girl broke away from the kiss, mumbled something, which Remus froze. His lips widening even more.

“Care to repeat?” He asked.

The girl looked up at him again, glazed eyes filled with tears until drops of tears fell from her eyes. “P-Please…” She brokenly said, “…Please…”

He raised an eyebrow at her, pretending that he didn’t hear her the first time. “Please, what?”

Hermione sobbed brokenly. “…P-Please, Mr. Lupin. I need…I need…I…more. I need more. M-More, please, sir!”

Remus hissed out when the girl rocked her hips, grinding him deeper into her. Her hips lifting up and down before she grinded her hips in circular motions. He groaned out, “Then, lean back, take my cock inside of your filled cunt, and ride me, Hermione. Do it. Ride me to your hearts content. Ride me until you can no longer take it. Let me watch you ride me.”

The girl nodded. She pushed herself up from his chest with her palms. He watched as Hermione slowly sat up, leaning back as she used her hand to lay them flat on top of his thighs. He was growing even harder at the sight before him. The tip of his cock nearly out of her cunt as she leaned back a bit. His come dripping down his length in a sticky mess. He saw spiderwebs of both his come and her juices streaking from her thighs to his lower abdomen. And then, Remus hissed loudly, as the girl slowly sunk back down on him. Her messy cunt squelched softly as it took his hard length back inside of her until she sat fully on top of him. Remus threw his head back, reaching out to grab the girl’s thighs as she lifted up, and then, sank back down. She repeated the same motion every so slowly, until eventually, she picked up speed. Slapping harder down each time she lifted herself up.

“God, yes, just like that, Hermione. My perfect slutty bitch.” Remus moaned out.

The girl mewled loudly as she continued to repeat. Soon, the girl was snapping her hips foreword and backward, then up and down to twisting her hips in circle motions. Both of them groaned, feeling nothing but burning desire and pleasure. The lust spreading throughout their body. The need to mate, to couple, to be bred consumed their whole being. Hermione arched her back, head tilted back as she rode him fast and deep with her pretty soft round breasts bouncing. Their skins kissing each other, making loud sounds between their connected parts.

“S’good! Feel so good! I’m so dirty!” The girl sobbed out with a smile on her face, eyes closed. “Mr. Lupin, you feel so good! Your cock is so big inside of me!”

Remus laughed as he watched the girl ride him. She reached to cup her breasts, tweaking the nipples and pulling them and squeezed her breasts as she continued to fuck on top of him. She was such a beautiful sexy sight. The older man licked his own lips, eyes hooded with pleasure at the sight. The girl reached a hand down between them, smearing come onto her fingers before she lifted them right up into her mouth, sucking loudly on it.

“Fuck!” Remus emitted a lustful noise, before he came inside of the girl.

The girl felt the cock pulsate deeply in her, yet she didn’t care. She wanted more! More! More—

“More! Breed me! Fuck me! P-Please, sir!” The girl cried even more with tears continued to fall.

“S-Shit!” Remus let out a half laugh, half moan as the girl rode on his spent sensitive cock even faster than before. She bounced up and down on his cock, mewling and keening from pleasure. He was hard again yet he was once again, close to coming deep inside of her. So, Remus immediately sat up, wrapped his arms around the girl and pushed her onto her back, as he violently in deep, rough, quick-paced strokes fucked Hermione.

The girl cried into his shoulders, wrapping her legs and arms around him as he roughly rocked deep inside. She tilted her hips up against him, wanting more. Remus growled into the girl’s ear as he felt her nails claw his back, sinking those nails into his skin. He felt the sting and knew he will be bleeding. Remus slammed into her one last time—all the way inside and spilling himself. The girl keening loudly into his shoulders with her legs tightening around his hips.

Their passionate heated mating continued on and on throughout the entire night. Fucking each other senselessly in such an animalistic obscene way, that had Remus fill the girl even more. He didn’t want an ounce of come to be let out of the girl’s cunt until he was finished fucking her. At one point, Remus had torn the rest of Hermione’s stockings and panties off, throwing them off to the side as he spent their love making fuck fest coming inside of her, making her body convulse with climax, littering the inside of her thighs with bites and hickies, her nipples bruised and so red from the love making of his mouth. Their connected parts were very sticky with excessive come from cock and cunt juices.

The next morning before the crack of dawn and before his wife and child woke up, Remus spent filling Hermione once more in the bathroom. The shower head was on, while he pushed deeply into her. And when he spilled his release, he pulled her to the guest room taking her once more, before he whispered into her ear.

“Leave my come inside of your cunt. I want you to wear a skirt. And when I let you leave to go home, you will return back home, and sit in front of a mirror, spread your legs, and watch your pretty sticky wet cunt leak of my come.” Remus hotly said.

With that, after he was done with the girl, she disappeared. The moment Hermione returned home, her body was aroused with need, her pussy was so sticky and the inside of her thighs kept making soft sticky sounds from her juices and Mr. Lupin’s semen. She ran up to her room, locking it before she laid a tall mirror in front of her bed. She took a chair and sat down. She hooked her thighs with her arms and lifted them up while her fingers parted her abused pink cunt that was gaping non-stop. She mewled loudly, eyes wide and glazed, cheeks red as Mr. Lupin’s thick semen splurted out of her pussy; watching the thick semen pooling on the chair before some dripped off the edge, landing on the floor. Hermione panted heavily as she continued to watch more semen seeping out of her.

She released her thighs, letting them fall limp on the sides of the chair. Hermione cupped a breast, tweaking and playing with her nipple, as she reached between her come covered and filled pussy, breaching the inside with her fingers. Her head tilted against the back seat; her mouth parted open in a soft sob.

“Mr. Lupin…Mr. Lupin…” She called his name out softly. “…Want you…so much, Mr. Lupin…Still need you inside of me…Feel s’good!”

Hermione was destroyed by Mr. Lupin as she continuously moaned out his name in a dirty, needy way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the comments! I enjoy reading all your comments! Please, continue to leave comments for me to read.


	6. Tip for the Pizzaman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the title says...A generous tip for the Pizzaman, and Remus being a bit possessive and jealous.

The week started out normal as usual. Well, whatever normal meant. Sensual dreams plagued Hermione nightly. Dreams of soft and harsh touches, kisses, flesh slapping against flesh, her pussy being stretched by a certain older man’s cock. They all plagued her everyday. As if the dreams were an infectious virus that wanted to take over her. Hermione really felt as if someone had taken over her body or had cast a spell on her to make her act like that. Her mind flashes memories of when Mr. Lupin had taken her in front of the mirror. The girl from the reflection didn’t look like her at all. It made Hermione scared. Frightened. She was scared that she was turning into an animal who wanted to mate and be bred. It made her scared that she couldn’t stay away from Mr. Lupin at all. The way he was seeping into her every core. And, that night from last week when Mr. Lupin roughly and brutally had sex with her in the guest room, while Ms. Lupin was fast asleep in the other room—the girl from that night wasn’t her at all! It wasn’t. That girl from that night, who moaned in pleasure, who wanted more, who rode Mr. Lupin with a heated needed frenzy.

Hermione squeezed her thighs together, wrapping her arms around herself as she leaned to the side, staring off into space, as the Lupin’s home were filled with silence only. She kept telling herself that she wouldn’t come back. To tell Ms. Lupin that she would no longer be Teddy’s babysitter. But whenever she opened her mouth to speak, it was like as if something had enclosed around her throat, squeezing it to make her close her mouth. Then, her body would start to become strange with need. As if it was telling her that if she leaves Mr. Lupin, then her body and mind will punish her until she’s filled with such need, that she would have to find comfort somewhere else. Her mind was breaking slowly as it yelled at her to think and not leave.

Breathing out a shaky sigh, Hermione’s eyes glanced to Mr. Lupin at the dinning room table. The older man was sitting in front of his laptop, possibly working on something. The man hadn’t paid attention to her since she’d arrive to relief Ms. Lupin of watching Teddy to head to work. Hermione played with little Teddy, fed him, watch him entertain himself, before the little boy started to get tired. It was a Saturday morning, which mean, Ms. Lupin will definitely be working overtime and not come home until late Sunday evening. The older woman had asked her if she could babysit Teddy the entire weekend. Hermione hadn’t wanted to but she was only doing it for Teddy. Not because she wanted Mr. Lupin to do sexual things on her.

No.

Not that all.

She prayed and hoped it wouldn’t come to that. But then the voice in her mind laughed and hissed at her.

_But you would love to have Teddy’s father’s big fat cock pierce your pussy._

Hermione grimaced at herself and her treacherous thoughts. No, she didn’t come for Mr. Lupin. He had forced himself on her. Had made her body crave for him. Essentially, he was trying to carve himself into her body. As much as she hadn’t forgiven for that night in the nursery, everything about this whole ordeal was wrong and illegal. It was wrong for a married man to force himself on her. To know that his wife was just rooms way, while said married man enjoyed taking her body apart in their guest room and fucked her down in the cellar basement room while said married man’s wife was making dinner. Everything was wrong, inappropriate and unlawful. Yet…

And yet…

Her damn body hummed and sang with lust and pleasure and a great sense of being thrilled, knowing that a married man found her to be desirable. Something with dread and fear sunk low in her stomach. What if one day, Ms. Lupin comes home to find her husband fucking someone young—someone, who they trusted as their babysitter for their son? Oh, god. Even Mr. Lupin had cheated around Ms. Lupin with her. After all, he’s had her so a couple times while Ms. Lupin was presented at home.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang, making Hermione jump up. She glanced at Mr. Lupin, who looked up from his laptop, then she quickly went over to the door to answer it. When she opened the door, Hermione saw a young man standing on the other side; wearing a uniform pizza shirt, black slacks and shoes and the pizzaman held up the boxes of pizza.

“Pizza delivery for a…” The Pizzaman looked down at the receipt, “For a Remus Lupin?” He looked up at Hermione. His eyes trailed down slowly and flicked back up at her face.

Hermione gulped. The Pizzaman was young, he looked father fit, as well. The Pizzaman was quite tall, too. Almost as tall as Mr. Lupin. It would be nice to have a boyfriend. But then again…there was also the fact that Mr. Lupin was in the picture. Which, made Hermione’s body start to tingle once more at thinking about the older man, while she was staring at the Pizzaman.

“Ah, yes. For Remus Lupin.” Hermione quickly said. She took the boxes and set them next to the side table that was next to the doorway.

“You’re pretty cute.” The Pizzaman said with a smile.

Blinking a couple times, Hermione looked up at the Pizzaman. “I—What?”

“You’re cute. How old are you?” The young man asked. He cocked his hips to the side, staring down at her with an attractive smile.

She’s never had anyone flirt with her like that before. Or at least have a stranger tell her she’s cute. Hermione gulped, feeling nervous. “Oh, well…I’m fourteen.”

“Oh, fuck. You’re really young.” The Pizzaman blinked in shock. As if he wasn’t expecting her to be fourteen.

“You?” Hermione asked. “I assume you’re not that older than me?”

The Pizzaman chuckled. “Must be my parents genes. I look like I could be seventeen but in reality, I’m twenty-one.” He leaned forward, eyes still Hermione still. “Say…interested in a…coffee date?”

“You took a while, so I assumed the pizza has already arrived?” Mr. Lupin said from behind her.

Hermione jerked in response as she felt a hand slip under her skirt from behind, trailing fingers up and down the inside of her thighs. Then, those fingers pushed into her through the fabric. Hermione let out a soft shocked gasp. She whipped her head around to stare at Mr. Lupin with wide and fearful eyes. He couldn’t possibly! She squeezed her thighs as the fingers continued to prob at her. She could feel her pussy getting wet and that made Hermione want to cry in horror. She turned her horror filled gaze back to the Pizzaman and she froze at what she saw.

The Pizzaman’s eyes were dark and dilated. He licked his lips as if he knew what was going on behind her under her skirt.

Mr. Lupin pressed his front against her backside, fingers still caressing and probing. In a deep rumbled voice, he said, “I am a very possessive and jealous man, boy.”

The Pizzaman quirked a smile at Mr. Lupin. “Oh, I’m sure. From the way the girl was squeezing her thighs. I think you have a certain hand somewhere, where it’s probably not supposed to be?”

“Interesting.” Hermione heard Mr. Lupin whispered. He leaned into her ear, “How about we give the Pizzaman a nice generous tip?”

Hermione turned her head, mouth opening to say something when she was pushed into the Pizzaman, as Mr. Lupin shoved her skirt up and around her waist. Her hands fisted onto the Pizzaman’s chest. Her shock of cry fell out of her mouth when Mr. Lupin pulled her panties down to her thighs.

“No!” Hermione let out a horrifying gasp.

“Oh, fuck.” The Pizzaman gasped. He was about to reach out to grab the girl’s elbows until the other man growled at him.

“You’re not allowed to touch her under no circumstances, understand, boy?” The man, who must be Remus Lupin growled at him.

The young man raised his hand up in a surrender as he watched the Lupin guy unzipped his pants, took his cock out and pressed into the girl and slid in. The girl let out a cry, head tilting back, eyes wide staring up at him as the Lupin guy fucked her. The young man felt his own cock hardened as the girl shook her head and moaned loudly. The Lupin guy vigorously fucked the girl, his hands on the girl’s hips as he snapped his hips back and forth. The sound of loud slapping of flesh against flesh made the young man groan. It was such a hot sight. The girl was pretty, young and obviously sexy as pleasurable sounds dripped from the girl’s mouth. Hell, the girl was fourteen and the Lupin guy seemed to be older than him!

The fact that a very much older man is fucking this cute and sexy girl had the young man almost bursting in his pants. The words that fell from the Lupin guy’s mouth had the girl writhe in pleasure.

“Such a slutty girl you are, Hermione. Talking to a boy who was fucking you with his eyes!” The Lupin guy slapped the girl’s soft round ass cheeks, eliciting a shocked yet excited cry from her mouth. “It’s no wonder you took long to get the pizza. Letting him flirt with you. You belong to me and only me. Your body, your mind, your soul and your pretty pink cum dumpster cunt all belongs to my cock and I, only.”

The girl mewled in pleasure. Her eyes shut as the Lupin guy lifted one thigh up; panties stretching and slammed into her roughly, jerking her face into him. Oh, fuck that was so hot, the Pizzaman howled mentally. He started to breath heavily as he watched the Lupin guy continuously fuck his cock inside of the girl.

“Who do you belong to?!” Lupin guy hissed out in displeasure; hips continue to slap against the girl.

“Y-You!” The girl sobbed out; tightening her fists on his shirt even more.

The Lupin guy dropped the girl’s thigh, reached forward to snatch the girl back by the elbows—showing all of the girl to him. The girl let out a keen, arching her back as she was ruthlessly getting pounded.

“Stare at the Pizzaman in the eye and let him know who you belong to!”

“N-No! D-Don’t! Mnghh!!”

“Tell him! Who does your cum dumpster cunt belongs to?!”

“Y-Yours, Mr. Lupin—ah!!” The girl wailed. “I’m yours! My dirty slutty body belongs to you! Only you! Nngggggh!

Fuck, the girl was smiling! Her eyes were glazed over, cheeks all flushed pink down to her neck. Her breasts bounced up and down.

“I don’t like sharing things that belongs to me to another person. I am a very possessive man. And if I ever want to share you to another man, I will make sure that the only thing your body craves and needs is my touch, and my cock only.” The Lupin guy grunted out. He wrapped an arm around the girl’s shoulders, pulling her up against him.

The young Pizzaman took his cock out and started to pump up and down. The girl’s skirt was tangled around her waist, her panties trapping her thighs and he saw a wonderful dirty sight. The girl’s pretty sticky pussy folds were so wet, and he could tell the Lupin guy was going to come soon. For some reason, he wanted to see the older guy come inside of the girl and watch the guy’s come drip out of her. He knew it was wrong to see a young girl getting fucked by a man who was way older than her and than him, but he had a feeling about the man when he saw the Lupin guy walk up behind the girl. That he would do anything to destroy someone to have the girl. He wasn’t about to wake up a sleeping wolf. Not at all. No thank you.

The girl babbled, keened and cried out, “Coming! I’m c-coming! Coming! Nnnnnnggghh!!” She let out a loud excited keen.

The young man sucked in a breath as he saw the girl convulsed violently. Her thighs shaking so hard, and juices leaked out from her pussy in streams, coating her thighs and staining her panties. Then, the Lupin gave a shout, stilling behind the girl, and the young man knew he would enjoy the sight. And it did. The girl snapped her eyes wide open, her mouth letting out a wail and she convulsed and spasmed again.

“S’hot! Feel s’good!” The girl sobbed out. She grinded her hips back, making the Lupin guy hiss. The older man reached in front of her to cup her breasts into his large hands, twisting, pinching and pulling hard on the girl’s nipples as he rutted against her.

“Fucking hot…” The young man whispered. His eyes trailed down to between her thighs and he moaned. Seeing thick come drip out of her in blogs onto the inside of her panties. Fuck, the Lupin guy came so much inside of the girl!

“Now, that, was our tip to you. Wasn’t it nice for us to give him a nice tip, Hermione?” The Lupin guy kissed the side of the girl’s neck. “Hmm, that was kind of exciting, wasn’t Hermione? To have someone watch you get fucked and get filled with lots of come. Right, Hermione?” The girl nodded, head limp to the side, a smile curved on her face as the Lupin guy slowly rocked his hips back and forth while he was squeezing her breasts; pinching and twisting the girl’s pearled nipples.

The Lupin guy looked up at him, “Her mind, her body, her soul, and her cunt all belongs to me and only me. I do hope you would not want to cross me, to make me angry. I have the power to ruin you, boy. Though, if you listen to me, and not tell anyone about this, I can be persuaded to…Hm, share her, I supposed.”

“Cross my heart, Lupin.” The Pizzaman promised.

The Lupin guy tilted his head to the side, as if he was considering something, before he nodded. “Well, then, my son will be awake soon, so how about, I invite you inside and Hermione will give you the best tip service, ever?”

The Pizzaman nodded his head.

.

.

.

“Fuck, yes, squeeze your come filled cunt, Hermione” Remus groaned out as he roughly thrusted in and out of Hermione. Her cunt was so sticky with mess and it kept squeezing his cock so hard. Remus loved it!

He looked down at Hermione, gripping her hips as he rapidly increased the speed. The girl was moaning and gagging around the Pizzaman’s cock. The loud squelching from her throat sang in Remus’ ears. The Pizzaman was moaning in pleasure, his hand fisted in the girl’s hair, pushing her up and down his cock. Remus saw the girl’s clutching and flailing on the Pizzaman’s thighs and hips, her head aggressively bobbed up and down; the sound of her gagging and muffled cries filled the living room.

“S-Shit! Her mouth is so hot. Her throat is gagging so much around me!” The Pizzaman tilted his head back, grunting.

Remus bent over Hermione’s body, taking her elbows into his hands and pulled her back slightly, her pretty soft round naked breasts bouncing under her shirt that was bunched and shoved above them.

“I’m going to come!” The young man cried out. “Shit! C-Coming!”

“Make sure you drink all of his come, Hermione.” Remus roughly said. He slammed into Hermione even deeper, harder and faster. The girl making loud muffled sounds from around the cock that was deep in her throat. He could feel his balls tightening and was going to climax soon. “I’m about to as well!”

Both men continued to thrust fast, deep and in and out of Hermione. Her tears streaking down her cheeks as she was really getting fucked into and both men will soon come at the same time inside of her. The cock continued to ram in and out of her mouth, making her gag and more sticky saliva streaked down her chin. Her pussy was tightening again as she was feeling another climax coming again. Soon, both men stilled inside of her mouth and pussy, filling her up with their semen. Hermione gagged and moaned, bitter thick and sticky hot semen filling her mouth, forcing down her throat as she was forced to swallow. She moaned loudly as her climax ripped through her, making her spasmed hard around Mr. Lupin’s cock. She felt him pulse inside of her. She could feel his semen shooting deeply into her. Hermione continued to swallow by force from the cock, as she felt semen streaking down the inside of her thighs.

Hermione protested around the cock as Mr. Lupin pulled out of her, making her fall onto her knees as the cock in her mouth also slipped out—the tip spurted some thick ropes onto her face, as Hermione gagged and coughed. Excess semen that wasn’t swallowed into her mouth dripped out of her mouth and streamed down to her chin. Hermione turned her pleasure glazed eyes up to Mr. Lupin, her hands lying flat between her parted thighs on the floor, with his semen pulsing out of her pussy into a pool between her thighs. Her tongue peeked out of her mouth, swiping and tasting the semen that clung to her lips.

She wanted more.

“Good.” Mr. Lupin crooned. His heated lust filled eyes on her. “I quite like seeing the come on your pretty face, Hermione. What a come slut, you are.” He sat down on the couch, legs spread with his cock semi-hard. He turned his attention to the Pizzaman, “Your business is finished here. That was your tip from Hermione.” With a wave of his hand, he dismissed the Pizzaman.

“Thanks for your generous tip, Lupin.” The Pizzaman smiled, nodding. “The girl is sexy and hot. Too bad you have her in her claws. She won’t be able to get enough of you, from what I can see. She’s won’t be able to escape you, just saying.” With that, the young man left the two. Twisting the bottom lock from the inside, as he closed the front door shut.

“You belong to me, Hermione. Your body will crave no one but mine only.” The older man said in a low, dark voice that made Hermione’s body shiver in delight.

She slowly crawled towards Mr. Lupin on her knees. Semen dripping out of her pussy as she crawled over to the older man. She sat between his legs, semen trailing out of her that dripped from where she had sat a few feet away moments ago. Hermione’s mind was blank and the only thing on her mind was nothing but Mr. Lupin’s cock. So, she pressed her face into his crotch, pressing her face right up against that hard length. Her tongue fell out of her mouth to lick up and down the length, then she nuzzled that wonderful mushroom tipped cock. She swirled her tongue on the tiny slit before she engulfed the cock into her mouth. She felt a hand fisted into her hair, and she heard Mr. Lupin hissed.

“Yesss, just like that, my little slut.” Mr. Lupin moaned softly. “You’re such a perverted girl. Such a bitch in heat, wanting my cock after having another man’s cock fill your mouth with come.”

Hermione took her mouth from the tip, craning her head up and panted heavily. Eyes wide and dilated. Her face still had some thick ropes of semen across her face. It thrilled and delighted the older man to see such a pretty face be painted so dirty. Hermione let out a lewd soft sound, then pressed her face back onto that hard length.

Voice muffled between Mr. Lupin’s thighs, Hermione breathed out, “P-Please, Mr. Lupin. Can I?” She lapped her tongue from the bottom of the base of the cock and back up to the mushroom tip a couple times, making the older man moan softly. “Want your cock…Please? Please?”

“Where do you want my cock, Hermione?” Mr. Lupin asked softly. He reached down to fist his hand back in her hair pulling back harshly, forcing her to look at him. The girl’s mouth was parted open, panting heavily. “Show me.”

Then, Hermione took the tip of his cock into her mouth. She moaned and gagged as it went further into her mouth, hitting her uvula and further going down. Hermione pulled her head back, then taking the length back into her mouth. Her tongue circling around the cock as she started to pump her mouth up and down.

“Amazing, Hermione. Keep going and hurry up before little Teddy wakes up.” Mr. Lupin said. He held the girl’s head between his hands and thrusted her head up and down his cock in fast deep pace. The girl groaned around his cock, saliva streaking down her chin, and the sound of mouth making obscenely dirty slutty noises.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really gotta love reading all your comments! It makes me feel awesome that some comments are left behind to make me feel motivated and inspired! And I have to say, I do already have all future chapters planned out accordingly already. Originally, this fic was going to have like maybe 5 chapters or less, but it somehow grew bigger and by then, I couldn't stop the idea's flowing and coming into my head, so I had to write down what each chapter will be. The **Naughty Babysitters** series will be all stand-alone fics, and they won't be related/connected to each other, unless I state otherwise. Again, thank you for taking the time to read this fic! Positive and motivating, inspirational comments are and will always be welcomed for me to read!


	7. Mr. Neighbor's Watchful Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From the eyes and observations of one Mr. Neighbor's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter isn't too smutty, but next chapter will have a lot of it.

He never liked going out as much. Especially, social interacting with people. People just made him have headaches all the time, with their nonsense, gossip and among other things that he did not even want to think of. He would rather like to stay home, in his comfortable haven, where he can do what he wants and not have to worry about a thing. After all, he’s a self-owned business person, who has his own small online business of creating and designing graphics and arts to sell it online. It was what he liked to do, thank you very much. He has everything needed in his home, for his small business. It was a popular business. He never really liked going out to do work for his business. He’d prefer the parcel man come pick the orders up, after he’s weighted, printed address stickers and pack all shipments. He was making thousands per month, so living in a home, rather a small apartment rental, benefited him. He also prefers the quietness.

And sometimes, when he gets bored and there wasn’t any small project or processing orders, he would spend his time reading or just casually watch people from his windows. Observing and people would seem like a creepy thing that others find, but sometimes, the content of just watching and observing people without their chit chat and running mouths, makes him feel content. As if he has the power to mute them and just watch them continue on with their lives. It was something he enjoys. And he wasn’t ugly looking or anything. He was fit and handsome. He was fifty years old, tall, handsome with dark curled hair with brown eyes. He occasionally exercises a couple times a week—doing his daily running at dawn and late in the evening when there’s barely or no one out. He’s gone out to dates but at the end of the date, he’d rather not have anything to do with his dates nor want them in his life. It wasn’t them or anything. It was just the way he is and who he is. He only wants total silence.

Yet somehow, he didn’t know when this…thing started.

Yes, a thing…

That somehow, he rather started to enjoy to say the least.

This…

Unnatural thing? No, that wasn’t it. It was simply a thing that happens when you observe certain people too long, that somehow you pick up on their gestures and expressions and the things they do. It was simply, just…an accidental sort of thing that had happened weeks? No, months ago? Not too long ago, when it had happened.

Ah, yes.

When the tense expressions and reactions between the married couples next door. They were young. Possibly early thirties, he would say. He has seen a baby boy. Possibly their son. When the married couples would occasionally get into a heated argument. He’s seen it happen before—from his windows whenever he would enjoy feeding his brain with some reading or drinking some morning coffee or afternoon tea. Even though he couldn’t hear them, he knew they weren’t in a good relationship. From what he’s at least seen and picked up on from observing them, he’d bet his money that the couples only had gotten married because of the baby. Well, that’s not good. To be forced into a loveless marriage because of the child. It wouldn’t dwell well. Considering, the baby at least rather liked the father than the mother. So, he assumed the mother wasn’t around much. At least he’s barely seen her at all.

Oh, yes. The accident thing that happened at the married couples home.

He remembered that fateful day of what he’d seen. It sent thrilling shivers down his back of what he was seeing, even know he knew it was wrong, of course. Very wrong to see your married neighbor man fucking a woman, who was not the wife. Fucking a woman, who was definitely a young woman! A teenage girl! Sweet Merlin! He had sat in the window nook that had a cushioned bench with pillows and a throw blanket, inside of his office. He enjoyed his time there that day, just reading a book, when from the corner of his eyes, he saw something moving in the backyard of the Lupin’s home. He thought it was a thief and was prepare to call the authorities, when he froze, as his eyes landed on the scene before him.

Outside of the Lupin’s home, behind the house, where the kitchen was facing—he saw the very young girl getting pushed up against the wall by Remus Lupin. The girl was short and barely reached the man’s shoulder. She was small, pretty and very pale. Her front was pressed up against the stone wall, her face had etched some fear in it. Mr. Lupin had begun to proceed to pull the girl’s underwear down to her ankles. Then, Lupin flipped the girl’s skirt up around her waist, then he saw Lupin’s hand snake behind the girl and did something that made the girl open her mouth, eyes hooded, arching her back.

While Lupin continued his ministrations on the young girl, he saw that the other man had tugged the girl’s shirt up above her—sweet goodness, those perfect round swollen pale breasts of the girl! Her breasts were soft, round, and very bouncy with nipples that were pink and the size of a pearl. The girl’s cheeks were flushed, as her mouth continued to open—making sounds, which he thinks would be sounds of pleasure—he wasn’t sure, as he didn’t want to risk just cracking his window open to just hear the sounds. The other man had a hand groping her breasts; tugging, squeezing and pulling hard on the nipples. Then, Lupin knelt down behind the girl, parted her round pale ass cheeks and he saw the man’s tongue slid out and licked a long wipe up and down the girl’s pink folds. The girl bucked into the other man’s face, grinding against that mouth and tongue.

He sat up straighter, eyes drawn on the girl’s face, then went to the other man to see him press two fingers into the girl. He saw that the girl covered her mouth. And he knew the girl was trying not to be loud, as he saw that the wife of the man that was doing all these illicit secret to the young girl was still inside of the home. But it looks as if the woman was leaving already with the baby, by the way the wife getting things from the kitchen and then disappeared to go through the front door.

He turned his attention back to the other man and young girl. And by now, the other man pulled the girl back into the house, through the back door. He watched through the kitchen window that the girl was backing up against the large kitchen window. Then, she was turned around by Lupin, and he let out a loud gasp, eyes widening, as he saw the girl’s clothes being torn apart off from her body. Her naked breasts bounced from the tear, then, her breasts were pushed up against the window. He bit his lips when he saw Lupin unzipped his pants behind the girl, taking his cock—wow, that is rather a large cock! It was longer, curved with a thick tip—much longer and thicker than his own. He watched Lupin guided the tip into the girl and thrusted in. He jerked when he saw the girl getting pushed into the window even more, her palms splayed on the window, her eyes closed, as her parted mouth curved into a very pretty sinful smile—as if she was enjoying what the other man was doing to her.

He watched as Lupin gripped the girl’s hips and rolled his hips and snapped his hips back and forth into the girl, making tears falling from her eyes. He wasn’t sure if the tears were from pleasure or pain, but Lupin reached up and wrapped an arm around the girl’s shoulders, pulled her violently back, his hips bucking into hers, and his other went around the girl’s waist and roughly pounded into the girl. Her breasts bounced with every movement, her hair moved to one side, showing a slender pale naked neck. The other man took a couple steps back with the girl still hanging from his cock, and proceed to plunge right into the girl, making her eyes roll back, her mouth wide open as if she was screaming. He saw the girl arching her back even more, her fingers clawing at the arm across her shoulders and both of them went very still.

From between the girl’s thighs, he saw something thick dripping down the insides of the girl’s thighs and knew the man had ejaculated inside of the girl. His own cock jerked at the sight of white thick ejaculation streaming down thicker. Lupin turned the girl around, bent her over a high stool chair, parted her thighs and, god, he saw how messy that pink pussy was! It was such a mess! A very good mess. He saw the thick cream being pushed back in by Lupin’s cock and he watched the other man thrust back into the girl.

Merlin, he was so hard from watching them by accident, that he was going to burst from the seam! He really wanted to hear how the girl would sound like. He wanted to know how the other man was making her let out sinful sounds. He wanted to hear sounds of flesh being pounded into. To hear the girl cry and scream. He knew it was wrong. Hell, he was fifty and to be thinking about all these lucid perverted thoughts about the girl and the other man! He shook his head, trying to will his body to get not continue watching but his eyes continue to stray and watch them.

By this time, Lupin had come inside the girl a second time. Lupin had set the girl on top of the kitchen island, spreading her legs on the edge. He saw that the girl’s pussy was gaping wide open, the thick ejaculation of the other man’s seed pulsating out of the girl—pooling between her on the counter. He does hope the girl was on some type of birth control and that Lupin better be using some protection! Then, Lupin turned around, eyes staring up at him, with a smirk—which made him shut the window curtains of his nook in his office.

“Fuck…” He whispered. He covered his mouth with a hand, eyes wide, cheeks flushed. His cock was so hard and he need to wank off, soon. It was so dirty and wrong. To watch his married neighbor act on something so illicit!

But it continued to happen after that. As if Lupin knew he would be watching from his window nook, that he would present the girl to him, and make him watch the girl’s pussy getting stretched and ejaculated into multiple times. He itched to touch the girl, to hear her sinful lewd sounds, to hear her pussy make love to a cock. He really want to know how her pussy felt. He knew it was wrong to think like this, really.

But he just couldn’t help it.

It was thrilling to see this married man to something so wrong, while his wife was either away or still inside of house.

He really should stop watching them. Really.

Yet, it still continued to happen. For weeks now.

Until one day, someone rang the doorbell to his home. When he had gone to answer the door, he froze in shock to see Mr. Lupin on the other side.

“W-What can I do for you, Mr. Lupin?” He asked.

The other man just smiled at him, tilting his head to the side. And then he said, “I’ve seen you watch us a couple times.”

The older man sucked in breath and slowly answered, “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Honestly, I know you’ve been watching, Sir. And, I just came by to…well, negotiate something. Well, this is more of an invitation, really.” Lupin crossed his arms over his shoulders, as if he was contemplating, then said, “How about when I have the girl over, I will send you a text. You will come through the back door, which I will leave unlock for you when that day comes. Then, I can let you have in on it with the girl and I.” Lupin grinned with a snark. “I won’t let you take the girl’s cunt, though. It’s exclusively mine to fuck, mind to breed and…mine to impregnate.”

His cock jerked up with interest at the word’s ‘breed’ and ‘impregnate’. Has the other man gone daft crazy to make a young girl like her get pregnant?! Sure, not?!

From his reaction, Lupin chuckled low, “Oh, you haven no idea. I plan to breed and impregnate her, of course. She’s such a sweet slutty thing for me. So sweet and always begging to get bred. It makes me feel crazy and faint with need to make her get pregnant.” Then, Lupin leaned into his ears, whispering, “How about it? The invitation? I let you in on some fun with us. But you will only do what I will say, that way, you can get to fuck her with your cock, somehow? How about?

Gulping, he closed his eyes and nodded. “This is really wrong, you know that, right?”

“I know. Don’t I think about it everyday when I first took her virginity. It was such a sight. Filling her greedy cunt with my come.” Then, Lupin took a step back and turned around. He waved a hand up to dismiss and called out, “Look out for that text! See you soon, Sir!”

He slammed the front door shut, leaned back against it, took his cock out and started to pump up and down, moaning as his mind went back to all those days, when he’d seen the young girl getting fucked into and seeing her pussy leak of illicit, inappropriate, sinful thick ejaculation of Lupin’s. He gave a shout as he came all over his cock and hand, making a mess of himself. He wonder how the girl will sound like. It was starting to make him feel even more excited and once again, made his cock hard. He can't wait. Really. It would be fun to something like this for once. After all, it's not like he has better to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, I think this fic will have about 20 chapters? I already planned out what each chapter will be, and what it will have. Also, I am currently working on _**Heated Acts**_ and will update that in a few days. Thank you for enjoying all my fics! Comments are always welcomed! It inspires and motivates me to keep updating on my days off from work!


	8. Her Parents Are Out of Town

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus visits Hermione with his son and the older man has his way with his babysitter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Working during the Holidays kind of killed me. Hahaha. I needed to rest after the crazy holiday of working. But here is a chapter! Enjoy and thank you for reading and leaving comments for me to read!

As always, he’d expected something like this to happen, of course. Tonks had come home all upset and angry. He had tried to ask her what was wrong but the blasted wife of his, decided to kick him out, and pushed their baby into his arms. Knowing his wife will be angry the entire day, Remus bounced Teddy. He stared into his son’s eyes and frowned.

“Well, looks like we’re going to visit someone, today, Teddy.” Remus said.

He’s never gone over to the girl’s home before. It would be the first time, and after all, he kind of missed her in a sense. And, wanted to fuck her again. It had been a couple days since he’s last seen her. After he had fucked her behind his home with his neighbor watching him. It had been interesting. Seeing that the neighbor of his watching him fuck a young girl and coming inside of her. He knew said neighbor was very much interested. He would have to plan it accordingly to have his neighbor to come play with him and Hermione, one day.

Teddy giggled and cooed at Remus, before the older man smiled down at his son. Giving him a kiss on the cheek, Remus whispered, “Let’s go see Miss Hermione.” The girl had called his wife a couple days ago, explaining that her parents will be out of town and that she would need to stay home. The girl hadn’t stated when or how soon her parents would be gone for, but Remus decided to take the chance to go visit her.

His son had been prickly, as well as throwing a tantrum at his wife for a few days now. As if Hermione hadn’t come visit—which, she hasn’t and his son had wanted his babysitter, not his mother. Sometimes, it awed Remus that his son would prefer Hermione over his wife. At the same time, he had a feeling that Teddy knew his own birth mother hadn’t want to spend so much time with him and didn’t want to have him around as much. Sadly, Remus was all his son had—besides, Hermione, too. Well, he guess he can just make up an excuse for Hermione.

It didn’t take long for him to arrive at the girl’s home. He unbuckled Teddy from his car seat, took his son out, carried the duffle bag and made their way up to ring the doorbell. It took a while for the girl to answer the door, but when she did, Remus smirked at her, while her eyes widened in shock.

Hermione looked up at Mr. Lupin, eyes widening in shock. She wasn’t expecting anyone over. Much less, Mr. Lupin. Then, she saw Teddy in his arms, making her frown. “Mr. Lupin…What…”

Remus hefted his son in his arm, his eyes on the girl. He consciously licked his lips and said, “Teddy’s mom seems to be in a rude mood, so I thought I would bring him over for a bit to visit you.” He leaned down, capturing the girl’s soft succulent lips. He slipped his tongue into Hermione’s mouth, tasting her. Then, he broke away from kiss. “May we come in?”

The girl blinked up at him before nodding. Remus took a step inside of Hermione’s home for the first time. Hermione shut the door, locked it and then brought them into the living room. Remus immediately plopped his son onto the floor. His son babbled as he took out his toys from the duffle bag for his son. Once, Teddy had his full attention on his toys, Remus turned around to stare at Hermione. She stood not too far away from him, her eyes not meeting his.

Hermione couldn’t believe that Mr. Lupin was here, in her house, no less! And it was the wrong time, as well! Her parents were out of town for a few days, and she knows Mr. Lupin will try to have his way with her. Glancing at Teddy, and still not meeting Mr. Lupin in the eye, she asked, “Would you like some tea, Mr. Lupin?” And before the older man can get an answer out, Hermione whipped around and headed into the kitchen. The kitchen was an open concept with an island in the middle of the kitchen. And with the open kitchen, she can see in one line, the dining room and living room.

.

.

.

As she had her back turned away to face the tea kettle pot, Hermione slowly made the tea. Her mind far away, until she felt Mr. Lupin press into her back. She could feel his breath as he whispered into her ear.

“It’s been awhile, Hermione.” Mr. Lupin whispered low, making her shiver. She arched her back when she felt his groin nudging against her buttocks. “Have you missed me?” He asked.

No, she didn’t miss him.

She didn’t miss the way he made her body betray her.

Didn’t miss how he made her turn into a lewd and obscene girl, who only wanted his cock to come deep inside of her.

She hated and didn’t miss the way her expression appeared on her face.

It wasn’t her at all. She hated how she was around him. And yet…

She pushed back, pressing into that hardness.

Mr. Lupin chuckled low. “Is that a yes, you miss me? Or something else?”

Shutting her eyes tight, she tightened her fists at her sides. She muttered, “Something…else…”

“Hmm. I see. Well, I will have to change that, then.”

Before she could get a word out, she was turned around; heard the stove turned off, and her front was pushed onto the top of the island counter. Hermione gasped out loud, eyes on little Teddy busy playing with his toys, as his own father pushed the hem of her dress up around her waist. Then, spread her thighs, ripped off the panties she had on, and then, she bit her lips to keep herself from moaning. Fingers spread her labia, playing, caressing…Just touching. Hermione could feel herself growing wet and she wanted to cry.

“Now…I have to ask; are your parents still here or have they left out of town?” Mr. Lupin asked behind her.

Hermione let out another quiet gasp, as she felt fingers pressing into her but never entering. The fingers just continue to prod at her flesh, never doing anything else.

“Answer me, Hermione, or else…”

Or else, what…?

Suddenly, those fingers disappeared, and Hermione reached behind her, grabbing at the large hand to bring it around her, placing it between her thighs. She bit her lips and nodded with a reply, “Yes, they’re out of town. For…a few days…”

“How many days?” Mr. Lupin asked.

Hermione felt the fingers rub low circles above her clit but never going downward. It was starting to frustrate her. Again, she slowly was responding to his presence, his body and his voice. His everything. She shook her head, trembling. “Four days…”

Remus licked his lips. Merlin, yes, that was perfect. He can have her for those few days all to himself. He would have to convince Tonks parents to take Teddy for those few days. As much as he loves his son, Remus really need to let off some steam. And, Hermione would be the one to let him take his sexual frustration out on. He glanced towards the living room, seeing as his son was still entertained by his toys, before he looked down at the girl bent over the kitchen counter. Hmm, maybe he can slip inside of her now and have his way for a bit while his son is busy. Slowly, Remus unzipped his pants, takin out his harden length and positioned it against the girl’s slick cunt.

Leaning over her, Remus said, softly, “Now, that you’ve answered my question. We’re going to have quite a bit of a festivities.”

“Wha—”

The girl broke out until she made a noise in the back of her throat, as Remus slipped home. He gripped her hips as he slid all the way inside. Hermione let out a moan then quickly covered her mouth, when his son turned his attention towards at them. Remus chuckled low, before he waved a hand at his son, making his little boy resume back to playing with his toys. He snapped his hips forward, making Hermione fall on top of the counter. God, she felt so hot and tight. And, so very wet. Remus slowly thrust in; pulled out then snapped his hips back into her. The girl moaned from behind her hands, as he continued to fuck her.

Her body sang as her pussy was stretched by Mr. Lupin’s cock. It felt so good! Everything suddenly felt like it slotted into place, as Mr. Lupin’s cock slid all the way inside. Hermione mewled behind her hands when she felt the big tip pressed into her cervix. Oh! It felt so, very amazing! The fire that sat low in her stomach grew and grew, until it was spreading all over her. She uncovered her mouth, gripped the edges of the counter; her head hung low with her hair flowing down to one side, baring the back of her neck and shoulders to Mr. Lupin. She let out quiet gasps and dirty sounds as her pussy was getting slowly fucked in such an agonizing pace.

She pushed back, demanding the older man to pick up the pace. Then, she heard him quietly laugh behind her, before she almost screamed as Mr. Lupin started to thrust her in very short and fast speed. Her pussy was making quiet squelching noises, but not loud enough for Teddy to hear. Not like when Mr. Lupin roughly had his way with her to the point where the flesh slapping against flesh were loud. Dirty. And hot.

“Your cunt feels so good, Hermione. Makes me so happy, right now. I can’t to come inside of you and fill your dirty cunt up with my come.” Mr. Lupin gripped her hips so tight; Hermione knew she bruises will appear in a matter of hours.

God, everything was so wrong about this! Teddy’s father was fucking her in the kitchen, with Teddy in the living room! It wasn’t right! Everything was! But her body felt so happy and connected with Mr. Lupin! The older man was slowly ruining her every time he has his way with her. Every time he relieves himself inside of her, she continued to want more. The fire always never doused but continued to grow and spread, until it made Hermione mad with it!

Her stomach quivered and clenched and Hermione was starting to feel her climax coming, soon. She wants Mr. Lupin to come inside of her as she climaxes. Reach a hand down to lay it over a hand that gripped her hips, Hermione turned her head around. Her cheeks flushing bright pink, mouth parted as she panted quietly. “P-Please…I’m coming!”

Remus thrusted faster and shorter inside of the girl. She looked so fucking debauched and sexy. It was as if they were compatible. Like as if they fit together. A puzzle slotting into place. Remus groaned softly. He tightened and was going to come, soon.

“C-Coming! I’m coming~!” Hermione mewled quietly, eyes staring up at Mr. Lupin. His eyes were filled with something predatory. With lust. Need. She let out a loud gasp as she tightened around him and smiled with pleasure when she felt what she always wanted deep inside of her.

“F-Fuck, Hermione! God!” Remus slammed once into her, then froze—coming deep hot, thick ropes inside of her.

Both of them stilled as climax ripped through their bodies. Hermione squeezed onto Remus so tight, that the older man moaned at the feeling of tightness. Which made him hard again. Even though, he came inside of her, Hermione felt the older man harden inside of her pussy. She bit her lips as he slipped his hard cock out of her drenched pussy. The girl turned around, breathing heavily as her eyes were watching the older man bent down to pick up the scraps of her panties before he threw it into the trash. Then, Remus turned his attention to her. His eyes boring into hers until he leaned down to take her mouth into his. Hermione gladly let him devour her mouth. Her thighs shook slightly; the thick come dripping down the inside of her thighs.

.

.

.

Then, Teddy let out an unhappy cry. Clearly, wondering why both of them were taking so long to get back to him. Remus tucked himself back into his pants and straightened his clothes, before he went over to his son. He left Hermione in the kitchen to recover and right herself before she followed him. She stood off to the side, while Remus bounced Teddy in his arms. Teddy settled down with tears streaming down his face.

“Nap time, Teddy?” Remus cooed at his son.

He could tell his son was getting tired, and that would be a great opportunity to even have his way with Hermione even more. He stared down at his son for a few moments, until an idea clicked in his mind. A very dirty idea. Remus grinned. He immediately sat down on the couch with Teddy curling up in his arms. He looked up at the girl before he pressed his son into her arms.

Hermione quickly grabbed for Teddy, a frown on her face. Wondering what Mr. Lupin was getting at. Her body was still sensitive after climaxing in the kitchen. She squeezed her thighs tightly together, trying not to let any of the come escape. Her cheeks were getting warm by the second. As well as her body began to sing again.

“Sit down, Hermione.” Mr. Lupin said.

Frowning even more, Hermione was about to sit across from him on the couch, when Mr. Lupin made a disapproving noise. She jerked her head up at him and froze in shock. Mr. Lupin had his cock out! Immediately, Hermione checked that Teddy was awake; seeing as the baby in her arms had his face turned into her breasts, cooing and making quiet babbling noises.

“No, Hermione. I want you to sit down.” Mr. Lupin stroked his cock up and down with his hand. “Right here. While you hold my son. But I won’t fuck you though. You will have to do the work. After all, you should put my son to sleep. Bounce him, Hermione. Understand?”

Oh, no…

He didn’t mean that, did he?! Hermione thought in horror and shock. He didn’t for her to sit on his cock inside of her?! She took her bottom lip and bit it gently. She didn’t want to do it. But…The thought of it thrilled her, greatly. It was as if one of her dreams that she’s had for so many weeks is getting played out in front of her. To sit on Mr. Lupin’s cock, while holding a baby in her arms as he fucks into her or have her fuck herself on his cock. Letting out whimper, Hermione held Teddy tightly in her arms, as she took a step over to Mr. Lupin. Then, she turned around; back facing Mr. Lupin. She felt him lift the hem of her dress up at the same time, as she sat down. Taking the thick cock inch by inch into her. When the cock was fully seated deep inside of her, Hermione clenched her eyes shut. Such an illicit dirty thing she was doing, while holding Teddy in her arms!

“Now, fuck yourself on my cock, Hermione.” Mr. Lupin ordered, then he moaned when she lifted herself up, and then, sat back down.

.

.

.

Remus’ hand shot out and gripped Hermione’s hips as she lifted her hips and sunk all the way down on his cock. God, he could feel his come coating his cock! He could feel how sticky the inside of her thighs were! He threw his head back as the girl continued to slowly fuck herself on him. Merlin, to have his cock inside of Hermione, while she’s holding his son in her arms was such an obscene thing! Thrilling and dangerously, dirty! He hopes with Hermione “bouncing” on him, will make Teddy fall asleep. After all, Teddy loves it when someone bounces him to sleep in their arms. And, that, is exactly what he is having Hermione do right now.

“So wet…” Remus moaned and leaned back into the couch.

He reached a hand up and pulled the girl back; forcing her to lean against him. He gripped her hips again and rammed his cock all the way up inside of her.

“Ohh!” She keened out. “Mngh!”

Remus glanced over her shoulder to find his son fast asleep in her arms. Nodding to himself, Remus thrusted deep and fast inside of Hermione. The girl was letting out soft quiet moans, as the only sounds that filled the living room was her very soft quiet moans, and her cunt squelching lovingly around his cock. Suddenly, Remus felt Hermione stiffen around him; her tight cunt clenched and convulsed. Remus groaned out softly as that made him come deep jets inside of her. Filling her come filled cunt up again. The girl went limp against him, panting heavily. Hermione laid her head back on his shoulder. He pressed his mouth into her hair, giving her a soft kiss; taking the scent of shampoo from her hair.

He never wants to slip out of her heat. He wanted to stay inside of her forever. It felt so hot, wet and sticky from all of his come and her juices. His cock spurted a bit more come inside of her, as the walls around him clenched from the aftershocks of climax. He wrapped his arms around her, holding her and his son. Cock limp within Hermione, he closed his eyes, letting out a soft content sigh.

He’ll definitely will convince and have his in-laws take Teddy for a few days.

“Hmmm…” The girl moaned softly. “Oooh…Feels so full.” She murmured happily.

Something made him glance to the nightstand table beside the couch. He glanced at a schoolbook, laying open with a paper on top as if it was used as a bookmark. He skimmed through it, before his eyes widened and he chuckled himself. Unbeknownst to Hermione, he saw what the paper read. It was a doctor’s appointment reminder for the girl to go take her birth control shot in a month.

Oh, yes. The first time he took Hermione, came inside of her multiple times, Remus wondered if the girl was on birth control. After all, yes, he didn’t want her to get pregnant by him. Not just yet. It was such a thought for him to think, but the way his relationship was going downhill with his wife. Now, he didn’t care if he made the girl pregnant. He’s had such dreams a couple times, before. Of the girl pregnant while he fucks and comes inside of her. The dreams always come back to him a couple times a week. Sometimes, they showed him sucking her swollen nipples; tasting her milk as she holds a baby in her arms, and him inside of her leaking cunt.

He wants to get Hermione pregnant. Really, the idea didn’t sound so bad. He could support a couple more children—they would all have to come from Hermione, though. He wants to see her round with his child. He wants her naked all the time with her heavily with child. He could buy a house for them—somewhere, in the quiet countryside, with a big manor filled with only Hermione and any children that he will put in her. Mentally, groaning, his own cock thickened and perked up at the idea and fantasy that was waiting to be made into reality. If he decides to divorce his wife, Teddy can still have both of his parents. He would just have to share custody with Tonks. But Hermione could be Teddy’s new mother. His boy is already in love with Hermione, anyway. It wouldn’t be such a bad idea.

He would just have to plan and really make sure that he can make Hermione forget about her birth control in the future, once everything settles down. Really make sure he fucks her so much, that her mind would forget everything except for his cock buried inside of her.


	9. In a Married Man's Bed to be Filled Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Teddy and wife is away, Mr. Lupin gets some fun.

_“Remus, Teddy and I will be staying over at my parents for a few days. They want to spend some time with Teddy, and I will be going out of town during the stay for work, as well. So, please don’t wait for us.”_

Sighing, Remus crossed his ankle over a knee, placing the book that he had been reading down in his lap. He was bored. He much enjoyed the silent solitude whenever he gets some time alone from both his son and wife. But these days, he’d prefers Hermione over, just so he can fuck her all day and break her. As he sat on the sofa, Remus began to remember what he’d seen the other day. Ah, yes, the birth control shot appointment reminder. He’s been thinking about it for days now, and he’d finally decided that he would make sure that he fucks Hermione to the point, that she will forget about the reminder. After all, he’s been having lucid sexual dreams of the girl swell with his child, while he pumps her pussy with his cock.

“Hmm.” Remus licked his lips, eyes darkening.

It was such a pleasant and sexy dream. To see her breasts, swell and leak of milk, while she sat on his cock, warming it with her tight hole. Sometimes, the dreams would turn into her holding their child in her arms, letting their baby suck on her leaking breasts, while he stretches her open before filling her up with his come. Yes, it sounds so perfect. So, very dirty. And, oh, so very hot and sexy. His cock was starting to harden as he thought about all the possibilities of having those dreams become reality soon. He didn’t care if he is still married to Hermione. If he must buy another home out in the country away from everyone, just to stash Hermione there and have his way with her, and let her bear all of his future children, he would do so in a heartbeat. He didn’t worry about financial means at all. He also didn’t need to work, but it would keep him busy until he no longer felt the need to work.

Remus took out his phone, sending a quick text to Hermione, asking her to pack some clothes for a few days and to make sure she comes up with an excuse to tell her parents. Afterall, she was on vacation as she won’t have to go back to school for another week. Therefore, Remus would use this opportunity to have some fun with her in bed. When the girl replied back, Remus grinned. Yes, he couldn’t wait for her to come.

.

.

.

Hours later, Remus heard the doorbell ring. Getting up, he walked over to the door to answer it. On the other side, he saw Hermione, then he blinked at her outfit. His cock stirred, hardening as he took in Hermione’s appearance. Fuck, the girl looked so fuckable right now, that Remus wanted to tear her clothes off and ravish her. Hermione’s hair was down, and it flowed down her back. She wore a dress that was one shoulder, baring a naked arm, while the other was in a sleeve. The green dress was tight and it showed all her curves, the swell of her perky breasts, and he spotted the V-shape dip. The dress was barely mid-thigh and, god, the girl was a killer on heels! He noticed that she was wearing black stockings with lacings on the hem of the stockings.

“Oh, fuck. You’re not wearing a bra…” Remus harshly moaned, seeing her nipples pushing through the thin fabric.

Remus pulled her into his home, slamming the door shut with a click of the lock. He pushed Hermione against the wall of the door, as he dived down to take her mouth. Hermione moaned into the kiss, as he slipped a thigh between her spread thighs as it had caused the end of her dress to hike up even more above her thighs. Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing her breasts against him, mewling and letting out delicious loud noises. Remus sucked on her tongue, before he deepened the kiss. Then, he broke away, trailing his mouth down the side of her chin, licking, biting and sucking down her neck. While he was doing that, he gripped the top of the dress, pulling down as her right breast spilled out. His mouth went down to take in the hard rosy nub, taking it into his mouth and he sucked hard on it.

Mnngh!” Hermione arched her back, sighing. Pushing her breasts more into Remus’ face.

Loud sucking and licking noises were heard, as Remus bit her nipple, causing her to cry out softly, before he kissed the red bruised nipple. He continued to lavish on her nipple, as he slipped a hand between her thighs only to pause. Releasing her nipple with a loud pop, Remus looked up at Hermione’s flushed face. She was panting heavily, her eyes glazed and filled with lust and need.

“No bra. And, no underwear, Hermione?” Remus asked, voice deepening with pleasure. “Trying to seduce me with no undergarments, now?”

Hermione moaned, fisting her hand in his hair, pulling his head back and leaned over to kiss him before she begged, “Please, fuck me! Touch me!”

Remus immediately stood up, and then, he dragged the girl upstairs into the master bedroom. He threw the girl onto the bed, making her bounce, as he quickly got on top of her. He slid his hands under the dress, pushing the hem up and around her hips. Hermione spread her thighs, arching her back, moaning sweetly for him. Remus pushed her thighs up, before he dipped his head between them. With his mouth parting open, he took a long lick of the girl’s wet cunt.

“Aah!!” Hermione wailed out. Throwing her head back, Hermione reached to pinch and pull at her nipple, while her free hand fisted in Remus’ hair, pushing him more into her. “M-More!” She lewdly begged.

Slurping, wet noises were heard from between Hermione’s thighs, as Remus started to fuck her tight pussy with his fingers, while his mouth sucked and licked her clit. Hermione grinded her hips upward, wanting more. Her pussy was so wet, that the only thing she could hear, is noises coming from her own mouth; her pussy getting slurped by that mouth. When she felt the older man press into that one spot inside of her, Hermione immediately came.

Remus groaned loudly as the girl’s cunt tightened around his fingers and she came hard and fast. After what seemed like an eternity, Remus slipped his fingers out to unzip his pants, taking it off as well as his shirt—throwing it down onto the floor. He sat on his knees between Hermione’s splayed thighs, positioning the tip of his cock at her quivering cunt.

“So hot and sexy, Hermione. You’re so beautiful and hot. Your pussy is fucking dripping wet—Fuck!” Remus slipped inside of Hermione, head thrown back as he moaned and started thrusting deep, long strokes. Pounding her tight cunt was everything Remus had dreamed of. Being inside of her felt like coming home. And he will come home.

Hermione’s mouth was opened, letting out obscene noises, “Mm! Mmph! Ah…Mngh…H-Harder! Nngh!”

She couldn’t believe Mr. Lupin was fucking her in the master bedroom! Where Ms. Lupin and Mr. Lupin sleeps. It’s been so long since the older man last took her inside of the master bedroom. To know that Mr. Lupin will be fucking her for days in the master bedroom bed, made Hermione’s stomach clench with need. God, this should be so wrong but the older man broke her and is ruining her already!

“Feels so good!” Hermione cried. She keened when she felt the cock continue to split her over and over again. She couldn’t get enough of that cock, no matter how much it was wrong to have sex with a married man. She no longer cared. All she wants is to have her pussy be filled with that married man’s cock. Wants her pussy to be filled with his semen and have it spill out of her. Hermione really loves it when her pussy gapes so much from his cock, that semen will spill in big fat globs out of her.

Remus chuckled, hearing the girl beg and telling him it felt good. Yes, he aimed to make her feel so good, that the only thing she will remember is his cock and his come. He hooked his arms around the girl’s thighs, shifting her up and pounded harder and faster. His balls slapped her cunt, making her sigh and moan every time. He made sure to also fuck into her cervix as well. The girl keened loudly when he pushed into her womb. “You feel that?” The girl nodded, tears streaking from her eyes. “Your womb is trying to suck my cock, Hermione.” He bent over her, eyes on her lust filled face. His balls started to tighten and that made him quicken the pace.

“I-Inside! Release it inside of me!” Hermione begged. “My pussy wants it!”

“Your pussy wants, what, Hermione?” Remus asked, thrusting even faster. He wants to hear her say it. The magic words that will make the both of them come together. “Do you want it outside or want it inside?”

Hermione shook her head. “Not outside! Inside! Inside! Come inside of me! Fill my pussy up with your semen! I love it when my pussy leaks of your semen! Please, Mr. Lupin!”

“Yessss!” Remus hissed with pleasure, before he let out a growl. He snapped his hips forward, stilling deep inside of Hermione, as he shot deep, thick ropes of come.

Hermione wailed. Her pussy clamped down hard on that cock, milking everything. “So good! Love it!” She cried softly.

.

.

.

Remus leaned against the pillows, moaning as that hot mouth surrounded his cock. He stared down at Hermione, watching her take his cock into her mouth. Her head bobbed up and down, hands squeezing on his cock, as he felt her tongue swirl around the tip of his cock, before licking up and down and the side of his cock. Remus hummed with pleasure, watching the girl enjoy his cock. The girl was insatiable! Really. He didn’t know how many times she came. He lost track of how many times he’s filled her up with his come. But every time, his cock hardened once again, and the girl will beg him to fill her ass and cunt up.

Hermione slurped and sucked on the cock’s tip, tongue slipping over the slit of the tip, drawing the pre-come into her mouth. She released a moan before she took the entire cock deep into her mouth. Hermione let the cock hit the back of her throat, causing her to gag around it. She could feel the copious amount of semen dripping out of her pussy, and it felt so amazing! Her juices mixing with semen stained the bedsheets, causing her pussy to quiver in response. God, it felt so good to have Mr. Lupin take her in his bed! Suddenly, Hermione froze around the cock, as it spurted semen onto her tongue, filling her mouth up.

“Mmmnnn.” Hermione moaned in pleasure, shutting her eyes as she drank all of Mr. Lupin. Releasing the older man with a dirty sound, Hermione crawled up to sit on his lap, making sure her pussy sat on top of the limp cock. She felt her nipples being pulled and twisted by Mr. Lupin’s fingers, causing her to mewl in response, before she leaned into his mouth, kissing him.

Remus continued to pinch, pull and twist her nipples, as his cock was starting to harden all over again at the silky leaking folds of her cunt rubbing over his cock. The girl giggled into the kiss before she leaned away. Her eyes were dark, hooded, and he watched as she cupped her hands over his that were playing with her breasts. She licked her lips, before tilted her head to the side, sighing softly.

“Your cock is hard again.” She said, sliding back and forth on his erected cock. She smeared the remains of semen over the cock, making the older man groan. “I love it when you stretch me wide open with your cock, Mr. Lupin.” She moaned softly, still sliding over the cock. “And when you come inside, it burns the inside of my pussy with pleasure. The thick semen that shoots out of your cock filling my ruined pussy. Especially, when my pussy can no longer hold your semen, and it starts raining rivers down my thighs.”

Remus hissed as the girl slipped his cock into her, sitting fully on him. “Yesssssss. I want to forever drench your dirty cum dumpster cunt with my come.”

“Mmngh, yeah!” Hermione threw her head back, sighing loud. “Your cock is so big inside of me!”

“Fuck!” Remus growled. He gripped the girl’s hips and started to pump his hips up into her. “Going to fill your slutty pussy up again, soon.”

.

.

.

“Harder! Pump me full of your semen!” Hermione squealed in delight.

They were on the floor at the end of the bed fucking hard and fast like rabbits. Hermione’s thighs were stained a sticky mess of the older man’s semen. And her stomach was feeling so wonderfully full from his cock spilling so much inside of her. She was on all fours, thighs spread wide open, pushing back on that cock, as the older man roughly fucked her.

“My pussy is ruined!” She groaned out, eyes rolling back—letting her body only be filled with pleasure and semen.

“Oh, I’ll continue to ruin you even more. Merlin, your cunt is so happy to take all of me and my come, Hermione!” Remus slapped her ass, causing her to tighten around him and her crying out.

“Do that again!”

Remus slapped her soft round ass, seeing it turn red, as he thrusted in and out of her. “Tighten more, Hermione! So. Fucking. Hot. And. Tight!” Slamming into her, Remus came deep inside of her.

“Yes!” Hermione yelled. “My pussy loves your cock and semen, so, so, very much!” She was utterly and totally ruined now. There was no going back. Mr. Lupin basically carved and mold her pussy for him now.

Remus pulled out of her, letting her drop onto the floor. Her ass was up in the air, as he happily watched her gaping cunt splurting out his come. He watched it plop onto the floor in tiny amounts, before it turned into big globs being pushed out of her hole. Oh, yes. He couldn’t wait to get her pregnant. He can’t wait to see her stomach swell with his child.


	10. To Make Her Forget [part 1]

She was utterly ruined now. Falling so hard and deep within this rage of lust and need. It was filling every crack and crevices inside of her. Every waking moment, from the moment she wakes up to get ready for school, to attending her classes during the day and the moment she gets home, all she can think about is Mr. Lupin’s magnificent big fat cock. She wanted him to never leave her dirty pussy, ever. She wanted to just sit on his cock all day, every day, and let the older man fuck his way inside of her. She craved his cock. She craved how deep and sexy his voice turns her on. She craved his touches all the time. She loved that he was big and whenever he held her, with his cock piercing inside of her come filled pussy, Hermione relishes and craves his warmth and smell and his touch.

She was just glad that she hasn’t gotten pregnant by Mr. Lupin. She wouldn’t know what to do if she got pregnant accidentally. She was glad that the birth control shot was working, because Mr. Lupin never wears a condom. It was amazing having the hottest raw sex with Mr. Lupin. The condom would just get in the way, but even though she was supposed to have safe sex, deep inside of Hermione, she knows having raw sex without a condom feels very amazing. The skin contact is what she’s always craved. The stretch of her own pussy being filled to the brim. The way her cervix sucks and opens to let Mr. Lupin’s semen fill it, burned Hermione with great need.

Corrupted, she thought. She was corrupted by Mr. Lupin. By letting the older man fill her womb and pussy up with his semen, and carrying the hot, thick semen inside of her womb all day, every day. Even though, Mr. Lupin was still married to his wife, there was something about fooling around whenever his wife wasn’t there and while his wife was there, added the thrill to see if she can get Mr. Lupin to have sex with her. While it was still wrong having someone way older fucking her almost every day, Hermione had concluded that she’d prefer older men now. Though, the only one she would probably ever want is Mr. Lupin. She didn’t mind if he’d share her with another man, unless it’s consensual and okay with her. As long as he was the one inside of her, while having another cock inside of her mouth is fine with her.

There’s always something that always bothered her. They were so compatible. As if they were long lost soulmates and needed to have each other all the time. To crave one another. Whenever Mr. Lupin kisses her, her entire body just comes alive and wants to have the older man inside of her forever. To carve himself inside of her, so she would never forget him.

Humming softly, Hermione looked down at the piece of paper in her hand. It was time to get her birth control shot. A couple minutes later, she had her mother made the appoint for her before she made the excuse of needing to head to the store to get some new outfits. She was glad that her parents never questioned her needing to go over to the Lupin’s home all the time. She was safe for now. She hopes.

.

.

.

As he walked beside his wife and son, Remus contemplated his life. Or more like, a certain someone. A fuckable girl. Who’s so young. Who could’ve been his daughter. But no, he took her first time, had come so much inside of her. He was doing her raw all the time. Making sure Hermione’s insides were painted with his come only. She was so pretty and young. Her body was so perfect and so desirable. Her breasts just the right weight and size, as well as her hips and thighs. Everything was just…perfect.

What he loves about the girl, is when he stands behind her. Her body all naked and pale. Her pink nipples puffy and perky. The V between her thighs all bare and glistening with juices. He loves all the emotions and reactions that he seems to illicit from Hermione. Her pleasurable cries and moans. Her denials of not liking it, even though the girl tends to squeal in delight, with happy glazed eyes, and her red luscious mouth curling up with a smile.

Oh, yes. He loves that about her. So, very much, indeed.

Teddy babbled happily, as his wife nodded. His son was in his stroller, with Tonks pushing the stroller from behind, babbling and squealing away. Remus liked that. His son happy and not have to deal with the major stress of his parent’s relationship. Tonks and he have tried again, again, and again to fix their relationship but they were straying further and further apart. They barely slept in the same bed anymore. Not for a while.

And the moment, Remus had a taste of Hermione, it was all over. She was the one for him. He didn’t want to be a cheating husband, but the strain, stress and emotional health between him and Tonks, it just happened. Literally. He knew it was wrong raping a young fourteen-year-old girl. But he didn’t regret meeting her either. Hermione had been so perfect. She was loving towards his son. He’d seen how Teddy reacts and behaves in Hermione’s presence. Calm and happy. That’s what he wanted for his son. Teddy was never going to feel that way with Tonks. It was unfortunate, indeed.

However, his chemistry and relationship between him and Hermione? It was as if someone had cast a spell on them, and lit fire deep within them. Their chemistry was indeed illicit, improper, perverted and so dirty in such an amazing way. Remus could forget about anything, except for Hermione. Like they were long lost soulmates that needed each other with a fiery passion. Everything just seemed to click in place between Hermione and him. Like the puzzles finally or is finally starting to slot in place for them. Remus wanted to take Hermione over, and over again. Until the only thing she can think is him and only him.

Just as they were about to round a corner down the street, Remus spotted a certain head down the block.

Hermione.

Oh…Yes, it is her, he thought. He licked his lips as the fire in the bottom pit of his stomach flared and he could feel his cock swelling. Turning to his wife and son, Remus leaned down to give a kiss on top of Teddy’s head.

“I’m terribly sorry, Teddy, Tonks. I seem to have forgotten that I have some paperwork to go through and send through by the end of the night.” Remus apologized. He caressed Teddy’s plump cheek and gave his son another peck on the forehead. “Did you want me to take him tonight or will be he be staying with your parents?”

“I’d like to spend some time with him today before I head out for work for a few days.” Tonks replied. “My parents love Teddy, so they’ve said they wouldn’t mind watching him for a few days.”

Nodding, he smiled down at his adorable son. “I’ll see you in a few days, Teddy.”

Teddy babbled happily up at Remus before Tonks whisked them away down the sidewalk. Turning around, Remus stalked down the sidewalk—heading towards the shop that Hermione had gone into. The moment he stepped inside; Remus looked around the shop. It was a boutique shop catered for young teen girls, to young adult women. The atmosphere was warm and inviting. The walls were completely white, except for the shelves that were in color hues of dark grey and pink. Round tables that sat in places throughout the shop were black.

Searching for Hermione, Remus found her making her way all the way to the back of the shop, where the fitting rooms were. Smirking, Remus had an idea formed in his mind. The idea thrilled him, and he wanted to see how well Hermione behaved in public.

.

.

.

As soon as she walked into the tiny hallway that lead to the fitting rooms, Hermione was grabbed from behind and was pushed front first up against the hallway wall. Struggling, Hermione opened her mouth until she heard a very, very familiar voice that sent shivers down her spine.

“Hello, Hermione.”

Mr. Lupin…

Turning her head around slowly, she looked her up at the older man. Her eyes widened at seeing the lustful look in his eyes. The older man leaned down to capture her lips. Hermione mewled as her body shivered in pleasure. Their tongues danced and swirled around each other, until Mr. Lupin dragged her and pushed her inside one of the dressing rooms. He turned the lock, making sure the door was secure, and then, he turned around. Hermione panted heavily as she leaned against the mirror. She swallowed as she and Mr. Lupin stared at each other in the eyes.

And then…

Mr. Lupin pounced on her.

Hermione wrapped her arms around Mr. Lupin’s neck, as he attacked the side of her neck with his mouth. Kissing, licking, sucking and biting, all the while, he lifted her shirt up, before he whipped her around to push her up against the mirror. Hermione moaned softly as she felt him flipped the hem of her skirt over her hips, before her panties were ripped down around to her thighs. Mr. Lupin pressed his mouth against her ear, huffing and groaned.

“We’ve never fucked like this before.” Mr. Lupin hotly whispered into her ear.

Hermione shook her head. No, they’ve never had sex out in public like this. It’s usually within the privacy of Mr. Lupin’s home, or sometimes, in Hermione’s own bedroom whenever her parents were away for a few days. Her pussy started to get wet at thinking about having Mr. Lupin’s cock buried deep inside of her inside of the dressing room. She wonder’s how it would feel like to have the older man to come deep inside of her dirty pussy and walk around all day, knowing she had Mr. Lupin’s semen inside swirling inside of her.

“Hm…what are you planning to do about it, Mr. Lupin?” Hermione pushed against Mr. Lupin, grinding her bottom against that hardened cock. “Ohh—” She let out a soft quiet moan when she felt fingers parting her labia. Then, a thick long finger was being thrusted into her burning pussy.

“You’re so wet.” Mr. Lupin said. “Always. So. Wet. For. Me.” He added another finger into that burning, wet heat. His fingers brushed over Hermione’s G-Spot, sending her into an overdrive.

“Mr. Lupin!” Hermione yelped out in shock and in pleasure.

Mr. Lupin lapped the side of her neck, then trailed up to her ear and said, softly, “Shh. Someone might come in. Let me indulge in some fun before I have to go.”

“A quickie?” Hermione froze.

They barely had a quickie before. But the thrill of having a quick fuck had Hermione reaching behind her, parting her ass as she spread her legs wide. She glanced up at the mirror, catching Mr. Lupin’s eyes.

“Make it quick?” Hermione asked.

.

.

.

Remus growled when he heard the question. It sent a massive electric jolt straight to his cock. He slipped his fingers out of the girl, before he unzipped his pants to take his cock out. He lined the tip of his cock at her cunt. Then, he pushed in. Inch by inch. Hearing the girl’s soft breathy gasps spurred him on and Remus slammed all the way into her. He gripped the girl’s hips as he furiously thrusted inside of her. In and out, in and out. It was fast and animalistic. Remus pounded hard, deep and fast inside of Hermione.

He gripped the girl by the back of her head, pulling her head back, as he kissed her once more, while he continued to fuck her. He couldn’t take it anymore. He needed to continue to be buried deep inside of Hermione. He didn’t want to go back to his wife. He needed Hermione, so much. Her entire being was carved into him. And he wanted to carve and leave all of him inside of his slutty cum dumpster girl. He wanted to breed Hermione. Make her get pregnant. He wanted to leave his seed in her baby making room, that he wanted to watch her belly swollen with his illicit seed.

“Fuck!” Remus groaned out. He released the girl and tilted his own head back. Relishing the pleasure, lust and need of Hermione. He picked up the pace until he stilled. His cock pulsating so hard and deep. He could feel Hermione’s cunt filling up with his come. “Yes, you feel so good, Hermione.” Remus chuckled when the girl tightened around his cock. He splayed a hand over her stomach, wondering when she will get pregnant.

He will just have to continue to ravish her and have his way with her every day, until she forgets about her birth control shot.

Closing his eyes, Remus nibbled on her earlobe and asked, “Meet me tonight? Away from home, that is.”

“Mmngh, where?” Hermione moaned out.

“Let me figure that out. It is a weekend, after all.” Remus said. “A weekend of fuckfest, is what we both need.”

“Oh, god, yes, Mr. Lupin.” The girl nodded vigorously.

Slowly, he slipped out of Hermione. Remus shivered in delight when he saw his come spurting out of Hermione’s cunt. He watched it splatter onto her panties and felt the lustful burning delight when he saw more of his come streaming down the insides of her thighs. Every so slowly, he slipped the girl’s panties back up, before he tucked himself back into his pants and fixed his clothes.

“Now, keep all of that inside of you, Hermione. I don’t care how sticky and wet you get once I leave you here, but I want to see you spreading your legs before me tonight, so that I can see how sticky, dirty and wet you are.” Remus growled into her ear.

“Oh, god.” Hermione gasped.

“What did I say?” Remus asked.

The girl panted heavily, eyes still glazed but she answered, “Keep your…c-come inside of…my p-pussy…”

“Dirty pussy.” Remus corrected.

“My…d-dirty…pussssyyy…” Hermione mewled, feeling that amazing burn deep within her womb.

Nodding, Remus kissed Hermione one more time, before he left her in the dressing room. He can’t wait to have her again.


	11. To Make Her Forget [part 2]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of Hermione's impregnation and breeding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, everyone! 
> 
> Sorry, for not updating in a while. There's been so many things that have happened. And, I'm sure you all are aware about the COVID-19 situation. I workplace--and a lot of other jobs were shut down due to it and my job has decided that it needed to shut down so that the employee's can be safe. So, I had to do a few things to get sorted out the past few weeks since this COVID-19 happened. I know everyone is going through the same thing right now. And, I pray and hope that you are all safe and well. I am safe and well. I know this chapter was kind of short, but I am trying to get back into the habit of writing again, after all these stressful and scary events that have taken place. I've read all of your comments for all of the stories, and I am happy to know that you guys want more. Stay tuned for my updates! Stay safe! Be well! Stay home! You're not alone in this!
> 
> Sincerely,  
> StarrySky_Fantasy19
> 
> P.S.  
> Don't forget to also check on my profile to see updates/progress.

Remus was waiting for the girl inside of the hotel room he rented for the weekend. The girl that he wanted to impregnate with. The girl that he first had a taste of. The girl that drove him wild with lust. The girl that he will never let go of. The girl that soon, will be underneath him writhing deep with pleasure. Remus swirled the expensive scotch in its glass in his hand; staring at the beautiful golden amber liquid. He was also very hard. His cock straining against the inside of his pants. Earlier when he fucked Hermione inside of the dressing room, he didn’t want to leave her warmth. But he’d promised that they will have a weekend fuckfest. And that’s his plan. To fuck her on every surface in the hotel room and he’ll make sure they won’t leave the room until check out time.

He rented a large and spacious executive hotel room that sat at the top floor of the luxurious hotel that he sometimes, stayed at whenever Tonks and him got into a heated argument and needed time apart. When Remus arrived to his designated room, he immediately sent Hermione the location and that a taxi will arrive for her shortly to bring her to the hotel. As he sat in the chair, adjacent across from the king size bed, Remus thought about all the different ways Hermione and him will have fun, basking in each other. The older man shivered in delight and lust as he waited for Hermione.

It wasn’t that long, until he heard a soft knock at the door of the hotel room. He jumped up, heading towards the door to answer. The moment he threw opened the door, Remus saw Hermione in a simple white t-shirt and a plaid skirt that reached to down to mid-thigh. He also noticed that the girl was wearing stockings and nearly groaned. Taking a step back, he pulled the girl by the arm, making her stumble with a squeak before he slammed the door shut and locked it. Remus pushed Hermione up against the wall of the hallway, capturing her delicious pink mouth with his.

“Hm.” Hermione moaned into the kiss. She arched her back, going on her toes as she was thoroughly being kissed deeply by the older man.

Everything in sight seemed to disappear as Remus broke off the kiss. He slipped his hands up, lifting the hem of the skirt and groaned at the lacey panties. It looked beautiful and sexy on Hermione but it was to have to go. Remus fisted his hand on the delicate panties. And then, he tore it. Hermione gasped out in excitement as Remus hoisted her over his shoulder, made his way to the bed, and then, deposited her onto the bed.

Hermione bounced on the bed, as Remus went down on her. He pulled spread her thighs wide, hungry and lustful eyes on his most favorite thing in the world. Then, he went to feast on Hermione—his mouth opened as his tongue licked long strokes up and down Hermione’s cunt. The girl mewled, arching her back as she reached down to fist her hands in Remus’ hair. The girl’s pretty cunt started to glisten with her juices, so as he continued tasting her, Remus pushed two fingers deep inside of her, before they curved upward—finding her sweet spot. And then, he pressed.

“Ohmygod!” Hermione cried out in shock. “Mnngh!” She looked at Mr. Lupin, eyes making contacting with him and she came immediately, seeing the hungry and predatory look in the older man’s gaze. Her head fell back on the pillows as she gave a sharp cry—feeling the fingers inside of her press and rubbing her G-Spot.

Feeling the girl come, Remus drank her juices as his fingers continued to pump in and out of her tight cunt. Over and over again, Remus sucked and licked the girl’s clit, as he pushed and caressed the girl’s sweet spot with his fingers. By then, Hermione had her thighs wrapped around his head; her hands fisting and pulling at his hair. After getting his taste, Remus pried the girl’s thighs away and he knelt above her on his knees. The older man reached down to pull the end of her shirt up and above her breasts. Then, he leaned down to press his face between the valley of her soft, round breasts, pressing soft kisses, before he unclasped the front of the bra the girl wore—releasing those soft mounds.

“Perfect.” Remus whispered.

He took one perky round nipple into his mouth, sucking hard at it, earning a moan from Hermione, then he bit gently on the stiff nipple. And he continued sucking, biting, sucking and pulling at it with his mouth, making Hermione keen.

“P-Please!” Hermione begged.

She needed that cock inside of her. Her pussy was burning with such heat. Her womb seemed to clench and quiver—wanting something to fill it. She needed Mr. Lupin’s cock in her now! She wanted to feel his come being stuffed inside of her. Wanted to feel it leaking out of her. Oh, she wanted to have his thick, hot seed inside of her pussy.

Remus chuckled as he released the bruised, red nipple he tortured with his mouth with. Then, he leaned back to sit on his heels. The girl looked so sexy and debauched already. He couldn’t wait to come inside of her until the weekend is over.

“I’m going to fuck you now, Hermione. Hard. Fast. And deep.”

.

.

.

Tears streamed down her face as she hung her head low to her chest. Her thighs spread wide on the sides of Mr. Lupin’s hips, as he snapped his hips upward. His cock slamming deep into her, making her cry with pleasure and happiness. His hands gripped her ass tight, moving her up and down, as he thrusted in and out of her. Her pussy has never felt so good. It was as if her pussy and her soul missed Mr. Lupin so much. Mr. Lupin was so good to her!

“It. Feels. So. Good!” Hermione cried out as she felt the cock hit her G-Spot over and over again. She leaned back, placing her palms on Mr. Lupin’s thighs as he continued to thrust into her. Hermione threw her head back, arching her neck, her breasts bouncing at each thrust, moaning loudly.

The girl looked so perfect like this. Riding him with her head thrown back. Her breasts soft and bouncing, nipples red and bruised. And Merlin, he enjoyed seeing his cock going in and out of Hermione. Truly. His eyes zeroed in on it. Watching the pre-come streaking lightly down the side of his cock. The inside of Hermione’s thighs were sticky and wet, as well as his thighs and stomach. He loved the way her cunt looked—all stretched around his cock and seeing it going inside of her.

“Yes, Hermione! Take all of me!” Remus grunted, pumping in and out of that sweet cunt of hers.

“Yes, Mr. Lupin! I love your cock!” Hermione wailed. “Faster, please!”

He pulled her down, laying chest to chest as he wrapped his arms around her before he proceeded to pound her with deep, hard and fast strokes. Hermione squirmed on top of him, as he took her. The sounds of moans and flesh slapping against flesh were the only sounds heard inside of the room. Remus basked in the sounds of Hermione’s soft cries, her tight cunt around his cock, her perfect body lying on top of him. He wanted to breed and impregnate her so bad.

As he felt himself tightening, Remus thrusted at a frightening speed—making Hermione wail loudly. “I’m going to come! Going to come inside of your dirty cunt!”

“Yes, please!” The girl cried out in pleasure. “Come inside of my dirty pussy, please! Dump your thick seed inside of me, Mr. Lupin!”

Slamming once inside of her, then a second time and at the third, Remus froze, releasing a shout as he released thick, ropes of come inside of Hermione. As soon as he emptied himself inside of her, Remus flipped them over. He hooked his arms underneath Hermione’s knees, slowly pulling out of her until the tip of his cock was still inside of her, before her thrusted back in—deep.

Hermione cried out in shock before she let out a happy moan, as Remus fucked her hard. He could feel the excess come leaking out and the sound of it with the flesh slapping and rubbing together made him pound into her harder and faster. He kept going until he couldn’t hold it any longer, before he felt the girl tighten around him. Hermione came with a cry as Remus came inside of her again with a soft grunt. He fell on top of the girl—both breathing heavily. Then, after a few minutes, Remus slipped out of the girl, hearing her whine with a protest as he laid next to her, against the pillows.

As soon as he made himself comfortable, he felt Hermione shift next to him. Remus looked over to see the girl getting up on her knees, crawled over and between his spread legs, sat between his thighs. Then, she got on all fours to lean down to take his cock into her mouth. Remus threw his head back, hissing and moaning.

“Oh, fuck, Hermione. Yes, suck me.” Remus said.

He glanced over to the large mirror that sat across from the end of the bed. He licked his lips, eyes on Hermione’s spread thighs—his own come dripping out of her and streaming down the insides of her thighs onto the bed. Merlin, that was such a sight to behold.

.

.

.

Everything felt so amazing. Felt so good. It made Hermione so happy. Her pussy was so filled to the brim with Mr. Lupin’s seed. She liked the way it feels whenever his seed leaks out of her pussy, staining the inside of her thighs like a dirty secret. She loves it when the older man becomes so brutal in his fucking—making her own pussy sting from the hard fucking she gets from him. She was just glad that she was protected so she wouldn’t have to get pregnant by accident. It felt so good having raw sex with Mr. Lupin.

His cock was so big and huge inside of her. The tip always brushed and scraped inside of her and always seem to hit her womb with such force, that Hermione can immediately just come from having Mr. Lupin’s cock fucking into the entrance of her womb. It felt amazing. So amazing, in fact, she could feel the way his seed would spurt and spill against the entrance to her womb. Her womb just seems to drink everything Mr. Lupin has to give to her.

  
What a greedy, dirty pussy she has!

Hermione didn’t know how long it was since she arrived. But she could tell it was probably way past into the night. She sat on Mr. Lupin’s thighs, who sat on the sofa chair, as the older man pushed her down on his cock, then lifted her up by cupping her ass and hip, and then, slammed her down all the way. Hermione let out a lewd sigh as she let Mr. Lupin lift her up and down his cock. She wrapped her arms around his head, bringing it to her chest, as she tilted her head to the side. She sighed in content, feeling her nipples getting sucked, bitten and pulled at.

.

.

.

As both older man and the girl continued with their wild lovemaking inside of the hotel room throughout the entire weekend, unbeknownst to Hermione, who had forgotten all about her birth control, with the amount of come that Remus left inside of her pussy, her womb was preparing itself. Her babymaking room was preparing to consume and drink all of the come that the older man kept pouring inside of Hermione. But Hermione had all forgotten about her protection. Letting her lust and pleasure consume her entire being. Letting a married man, who has a child come inside of her. Letting him thrust in and out of her raw and fertile pussy. Letting him come in deep, thick ropes of come inside of her.

Soon, the girl would be pregnant. And Remus couldn’t be even more happier than he is. To finally soon, know that he had gotten the girl impregnated and pregnant.


	12. Lupin's Divorce, To Breed Hermione [pt. 1]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The process of Remus' divorce and to make Hermione forget and breed her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the comments! I hope and pray that all of you are safe and staying home during time. I think we might have at least about 6 to 7 chapters before this fic will be completed. I'm both sad and excited that this story will end and complete soon. But I know the feeling when a story is completed and we want more. Haha. Anyways, I hope you will enjoy this chapter and again, stay home, stay safe and practice social and physical distancing, everyone!
> 
> Sincerely,  
> StarrySky_Fantasy19

It wasn’t the fact that he was surprised. He already knew it was going to happen eventually. The fact that finally his wife realized that they were never going to work out in the end. The fact that she finally saw that, Teddy will never be happy if they were together in a toxic relationship. Their son could already tell that they weren’t happy with each other, hence why his son has always been quiet and not so needy. And the fact, that his son would prefer Hermione over his own mother. Remus tired, really. He tried so hard to make it work. But in the end, he committed something that he should be in jail for. For raping his son’s babysitter, to force her to be in a secret affair with him. And to finally, maybe try to get his babysitter pregnant of all things. But Remus didn’t care. He was already going down that path after taking Hermione that night.

To have Hermione be his hole to use. To have her spread and ready for him all the time. To corrupt her and carve into her mind that she will only have and need his cock only for the rest of her life. To have Hermione impregnated and have her all to himself. He’s already sailed on that boat and sunk even further down in the ocean for Hermione. They both craved, needed and wanted each other. Simple as that.

But he knew, eventually, that he was waiting for his wife to come to him. To hear those words from her. He wasn’t heartbroken at all. He just felt a sense of sadness. That he tried for her. But they just weren’t working out. With Teddy, he’s spent so much time with his son. To make sure that his son had everything he would need, and to never rely on his mother. The relationship between son and mother were…different. Strained. Tonks tried to be there for their son, but with her job, she would leave for days at a time. And whenever she held and tried to take care of their son, their son would just cry and look for his father.

When Teddy is in the presence of Hermione, his son would smile so bright and demand all the hugs and kisses from Hermione. Sometimes, whenever there wasn’t a day to need Hermione to be over, his Teddy would search for Hermione. It baffled to Tonks that their son wanted his babysitter over her. Remus understood his Teddy. Hermione was sweet, kind and an angel. With a much darker side of need and lust with and around Remus. He could see that Hermione also loved Teddy with all her being. That’s why he wanted to impregnate and breed Hermione. To leave a part of himself inside of her, so that he could forever have her.

So, he wasn’t surprised when one morning, Tonks came into the dining room, while he was feeding Teddy his breakfast to tell him those words, that he’s been waiting to hear.

_“Remus…I want a divorce.” Tonks whispered with a sad expression. “I’m sorry but it’s not working out with us being together. I don’t want our son to go through us screaming and yelling at each other almost daily or every other day.”_

_Remus had just stared at his wife. Making no comment but only nodded then said, “I understand. I didn’t know how to approach you with the subject of divorce, either. I’m sorry as well.” For fucking their babysitter in their own home. In their own bed, he added as an afterthought. But what’s done is done and Remus felt the heavy weight on his shoulders disappear._

Back to the present, Remus was currently packing a duffle bag of Teddy’s things. Tonks had said she and Teddy will be having a one-on-one time with each other at her parents’ home, where she will be staying for the duration of the divorce process. Remus agreed. They both know what they wanted from each other. To have that time to spend with their son and to have their son know that he will always have both parents. Tonks thinks that the divorce process will be smooth and quick, as they will be sharing custody of Teddy and to have Teddy live with Tonks and her parents during the weekday and the weekend for Remus, unless Tonks and or her parents have an emergency during the weekday, that Teddy will be allow to remain with his biological father.

To be honest, Remus didn’t mind one bit. He really wanted Tonks to spend as much time with Teddy. At least until Teddy is a few years old and in school, and Teddy can spend the school vacations with him and Hermione.

.

.

.

After talking to his lawyer, Remus made the arrangements to transfer some funds to Tonks bank account. Yes, she made good money also, but the funds were to support her and Teddy once the divorce process goes through. He won’t really see his son much except for weekends. He is also allowed to visit his son whenever he wants, but to make sure he would notify Tonks first before getting the okay. It was all fine, really. He didn’t mind one bit.

After all, the excitement and need filled him to the core. His cock hard and straining against his pants. Soon, he would have Hermione all to himself. And they could fuck anywhere in his home without the worry of someone being presented, and they wouldn’t have to worry about sneaking around to have each other. Remus could finally properly taste and eat up the young girl in his own bed. To have her spread over his bed, her cunt pulsing with need and ready for him to take.

It didn’t take him that long to reach back home. The moment he unlocked the door and stepped inside; he saw Hermione sitting in the living room. Her schoolwork spread over her thighs as she scribbled away in a notebook. The moment when Tonks told him she will be taking Teddy for a week but for their babysitter to come over, so that, Tonks can get ready and pack a few things without Teddy whining and crying for attention. Remus didn’t hesitate to call Hermione to let her know. And when he told the girl through the call that he doesn’t want her to go anywhere, if his soon-to-be ex-wife leaves with his son.

So, there she was. Young and sexy Hermione sitting on the sofa. He took in all of Hermione. Noticed she wore a skirt and stockings again. Hm, yes, he couldn’t wait to tear those off of her. Her perky and round breasts strained against the white shirt she wore. It was a simple white shirt, but he could see how delicious her breasts looked. He moved away from where he was standing, stalking towards Hermione, before he pulled her up to stand on her tip toes, bringing his mouth upon hers.

Remus savored the taste of the kiss as he grinded his hips against the girl. Making sure she knows that he was hard as a rock and wanted to fuck her. After sucking her tongue, Remus broke off the kiss. Turned her around, and then, he pushed her over the couch. Hermione yelped as she used her palms to steady herself, as Remus ripped down the skirt, then tore off the panties. He really loved to tear the panties off. Something about it seemed so animalistic and predatory.

“I’m going to fuck your pretty cunt, Hermione. I can fuck you anywhere in the house now.” Remus said, as he unzipped his pants to take his cock out. He rubbed the tip up and down the slit of Hermione.

“But we’ve always… _Hmmngh_ …Fucked everywhere in the house.” Hermione gasped as she said. She pushed back against the older man, wanting him to pierce his cock inside of her waiting pussy. She wanted to feel him come deep inside of her again, after their weekend fuckfect that they’ve had back at the hotel the past weekend.

Remus continued to play with the pink labia of Hermione with his cock, as he explained, “Yes, that’s true. But now, you and I won’t have to worry about it anymore. My wife and I are going through a divorce.”

The girl stopped shaking her ass, turned her head to look at him over her shoulder. “Oh my go—What?”

Pushing into Hermione, making her gasp loudly, Remus licked his lips as he slowly thrusted in and out of her tight channel. “We can do this all day, every day, and everywhere inside of this house now. You can scream as loud as you want as I fuck your dirty cunt.” Remus said, then hissed. “Fuck, you just got even tighter. Is the thought of me fucking you everywhere, everyday inside of this house delight you that much?” He picked up the pace, snapping his hips faster. The slaps of flesh were loud, as the girl cried out in pleasure.

“Yes!” Hermione answered loudly. “Please! I want it!”

“Want what?” Remus asked, pounding with deep and quick strokes. “What do you want, my little come dumpster?”

Hermione’s legs felt like jelly that she crumbled onto the seat of the sofa, as the older man continue to fuck her. She moaned out, “I want it! I want your come inside of me! Please! Fuck my dirty pussy, Mr. Lupin!”

Remus slipped out of the girl, flipped her onto her back, lifted her knees around his waist and entered back inside of her waiting heat. As he was rigorously thrusted into her heat, Remus reached to grab Hermione’s shirt by the chest.

_SSSSHHHRRRR!!_

“Ah!” Hermione gasped, as her eyes widened in shock but suddenly filled with lust. She watched the older man ripped her white shirt, tearing it down the middle, then he went and tore her bra, making her breasts spill into his large hand. She wrapped her legs tighter around him, squeezing him even tighter at how sexy and hot it was. The older man’s face looked like a predatory getting ready to hunt and eat his prey.

He’s going to make sure that the girl will forget any contraceptive protection. He’s going to ensure that she will fall pregnant and make her his. As he hit Hermione’s G-Spot multiple times, making her keen with need, Remus cupped her breasts, squeezing and fondling them, before he pinched and rolled the perky pretty nipples between his fingers. Then, he bent down to take a hard pearl into his mouth, sucking violently on it, making Hermione cry out in shock. He groaned around the nipple, as he felt her tighten so hard around him. She was coming with violent shocks, her body arching, pushing her chest into his face as he continues to suckle on her abused nipple.

“Mr. Lupin! Hmmngh! Feels so good!” Hermione brokenly and happily cried, with tears streaming from her eyes. Her stomach was feeling full of his cock.

Releasing her nipple, then blowing air over it, making the girl gasp, Remus said, “Call me Remus, my pretty come dumpster.”

“R-Remus…” Hermione softly keened out. Rolling his names on her tongue. “Remus. Remus. Please, Remus!” She begged.

Cock tightening, Remus threw his head back, shouting, “Fuck yes, Hermione!” He went still inside of her, dumping his come inside of her.

“So hot, Remus. Your come…” Hermione mewled, squeezing him tighter. “Your come feels so hot and thick.”

“You’ll have more of it, my dirty girl.” Remus chuckled. He slipped out of the girl, sat down on the seat next to her, before her brought her over his lap. “Straddle me and take me in.”

Hermione’s body trembled from the aftershocks, but she did what Remus asked of her. She straddled him, bringing her leaking pussy over his limp cock. She felt him position his cock under her pussy. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing her mouth against his, as she lowered herself on his cock. Both of them, as Hermione felt his come pulsing out of her as she continued to bring that cock inch by inch inside of her. When she fully sat on him, having his cock buried deep within her, Hermione experimented by circling her hips.

Remus broke from the kiss, buried his face into Hermione’s neck and groaned loudly. “Shit…” Pleasure and blood swelled his cock again.

“Ohhh…” Hermione breathed into Remus’ ear. She felt Remus’ cock swell within her, stretching her pussy. And that turned her on even more. “I can feel your cock getting bigger, Remus. Your cock is plugged inside of me.” She whispered.

Remus moaned, eyes closed as he wrapped his arms around her, as he felt Hermione continue to lift her hips, then slowly brought herself down on his cock. She was so fucking tight, that he was having a hard time thinking straight. He lifted his head up and stared at her in the eyes and said, “You’re mine, Hermione. You belong to no one else but me. Do you understand? Your soul. Your cunt. Your body. Everything is mine.”

Hermione bit her lips, nodding. “Yours, Remus. My dirty pussy is yours forever. Plug my pussy more with your cock.” She breathed out softly. She squeezed her sensitive pussy around his cock, making Remus hiss. “You’ve ruined my pussy. It only craves for your cock, Remus. Your cock is carved into my pussy.” She gasped out, as she felt Remus cup her ass and started to thrust his hips upward, pushing deeper inside. She keened, head going limp to the side as she let Remus fuck her.

“You belong to me forever. Mine and only mine.” Remus growled as he pounded into the girl with great speed. His come making slippery loud sticky sounds between Hermione’s cunt, and he could feel her juices and his come mixing together, streaming down between his thighs, pooling between them on the sofa.


	13. To Breed Hermione [part 2], Impregnated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Impregnated and in shock, Hermione knows she can't hide her pregnancy from her parents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Warning:** brief mention of abortion.

A week later found Hermione underneath Remus, writhing with pleasure, moaning as her pussy was getting pounded into with Remus’ powerful deep strokes. They were in his bedroom, with her bent over the bed by the waist, legs spread as Remus squeezed her ass, slapping it hard, making her clench hard around his cock. Hermione reached behind her, gripping Remus’ wrists as he squeezed and kneaded her cheeks, panting heavily with pleasure as the cock continued to thrust into her. Ever since Remus told her that he was going through a divorce, something deep within her snapped at the realization. A realization that the man, who always buried his cock deep within her pussy, wanted her. Even though she was so young, and he was twice her age. But that didn’t stop the older man to seek her out, to have her all the time.

Ever since then, Hermione was thrilled to finally be able to have Remus take her anywhere inside of his home. She didn’t have to worry about the loud screams coming from her, nor the way Remus loudly took her—as if he wanted her to be as loud as he can get her without the worry of someone walking in on them, or his wife finding out that her husband—now, ex-husband is fucking their son’s babysitter. In the beginning, she would’ve cried from disgust of having sex with an older man. Of having sexual intercourse with an older man, who’s married with an infant son. That Hermione would’ve backed out, run back home, and tell Mrs. Lupin that she will have to find someone else to be Teddy’s babysitter.

That Hermione would’ve tried to escape the clutches of Remus. The man who took her in front of a mirror in the wine cellar basement. The man who took her in the marriage bed for the first time. The man who took her virginity in his son’s nursery. The man, who did everything he can to have her stretch and continuously come on his cock, while he spurts his semen right inside of her pussy.

That Hermione would’ve disappeared and make no contact with the Lupin’s.

But that Hermione was long gone.

Disappeared.

And vanished.

Now, the new Hermione…

She, herself was wild, filled with lust and need for only Remus and his cock. To have him constantly inside of her every time. Without a condom. To have that feeling of raw cock inside of her wet pussy all the time. The feeling when she feels Remus’ cock pulsate inside of her, feeling the tip of the cock shooting thick semen and filling her up—it was a wonderful feeling. It just makes her feel hotter and needier for him. Her new self wanted nothing but Remus and only Remus. She didn’t care if he was twice her age. He was an Alpha, who took what he wanted by showing exactly how he wants it done. And, that’s what he did. Took her to his bedroom, bending her down by the waist, making sure she’s dripping with her juices, so that he can push into her.

It made her turned on so much. To feel this dirty deed. This naughty act. A secret illicit affair that they’ve been doing for so many months, that turned into months. And now, to finally get viciously pounded into from behind, with her mouth open, screaming with climax, as Remus slammed into her once, twice, and on the third, he came. Hermione let her head drop to the bed, as she stood on her toes, legs spread, as she felt Remus cock pulse. She moaned softly, feeling the hot, thick semen filling her, spreading to fill the walls within her pussy.

They’ve rested for a while, until they went for another second round. And, then, a third round. They couldn’t stop having each other. It made both of them never want it to end, but soon, they wouldn’t have to wait.

.

.

.

As Remus was busy with his divorce process, Hermione had been feeling unwell lately. It was subtle at first. But one morning, when she woke up, she had gone downstairs to find her mom cooking breakfast. The smell of eggs suddenly had Her turning green, stomach rolling in protest. Hermione ran to the bathroom, throwing up and emptying her stomach. She breathed heavily, wondering why she threw up. She knew she hadn’t been feeling well. But she’s never felt…dead like this. Her energy was draining away, making her tired. Flushing the toilet, Hermione washed her hands and face, making sure she looked alright, before she headed back to the kitchen. When she returned, her mom had asked her what was wrong.

“Are you feeling unwell?” Her mom asked, putting a plate of eggs, bacon, toasted bread and juice in front of Hermione.

Underneath the table, she clutched her stomach as it rolled in protest from the smell of eggs. She pressed a hand over her mouth, closing her eyes as she felt like she needed to run back to the bathroom to throw up. Hermione reached to take a sip of juice, trying to settle down her stomach but it didn’t do her well. In the end, she ended up throwing up in the toilet, once again. And, two more times that morning. Hermione was glad that it was a Saturday—that meant no school for her and she would rest, if Remus doesn’t tell her to go over to his home again for their fuckfest.

Saturday had Hermione feeling unwell, but slightly feeling better as the morning turned into early afternoon. She was going through her schoolwork. As she was sitting on her bed, scribbling away into her notebook, as she read the textbook, a piece of paper fell out of the textbook onto the floor. Frowning, Hermione reached over the bed, taking the paper and reading it. Her eyes widened in horror at the note. It was a note to remind her from her doctor that she would need her three-month birth control shot. Looking at the date that was written for her, Hermione realized it was a month after the third month going into the fourth month.

Eyes swelling up with tears, Hermione brought her hand to her mouth, sobbing loudly. Oh, how stupid she was for forgetting! It was the only thing that she hasn’t even gotten pregnant since that first night, when Remus took her in Teddy’s nursery! She was doing so well! But with all the fucking that Remus did, it had made her forgotten the date to schedule for her birth control shot!

Shaking her head, Hermione dropped the paper, covering her face. “Oh, no. No, no, no. This can’t be happening.” She whispered in horror.

She looked up at the clock on the wall. The pharmacy shouldn’t be closing for another few hours, so Hermione quickly threw on her clothes, and her small backpack. She didn’t want anyone to see what she was going to buy, so she would need her backpack to hide the things she would need to buy. Kissing her mom goodbye, she explained to her mom that she’ll be back in an hour, and that she just needed to buy some snacks for the weekend. Hermione took her bicycle, riding it for fifteen minutes until she reached the pharmacy. She was glad she didn’t have to take the bus, or make her mom take her. It would be uncomfortable and awkward if her mom did take her. She really didn’t want her parents to find out that she’s at the pharmacy to get a pregnancy test kit.

The moment she reached the pharmacy, Hermione quickly made down to the health isle. She grabbed a couple different kinds of pregnancy tests. Then, she grabbed a couple bags of snacks and drinks before she headed over to the counter. After making her purchase, Hermione quickly rode her bicycle back home. She went up the stairs, wanting to run but didn’t want her parents to be suspicious of her behavior. Running to the bathroom she read the instructions and followed it.

Waiting for the minutes to turn up, seemed like eternity for Hermione. But she was afraid, that if she was pregnant, it was going to make her parents so angry at her. Her parents had certain views and prospect of how she was supposed to be. It made her stress out sometimes, but she loved her parents. But if they were to find out about her unplanned pregnancy—at such a young age, no less, she would be kicked out. Her parents have always been uptight with that kind of upbringing and she wasn’t sure what would happen. And Remus…

She wasn’t sure how Remus would take the facts that he had gotten her pregnant. Would he still want her even if she’s pregnant with his child? Would he want her to get rid of their unborn child? Hermione felt tears threatened again as she waited. Minutes ticked by, and Hermione inhaled, then exhaled; bringing the first pregnancy test up. She let out a shocked gasp.

Two positive lines.

It meant…

“I’m pregnant…” Hermione whispered, tears spilling down her cheeks. She didn’t want to be pregnant at her age! What would people think of her? What would her parents think of her? And what would Remus think of her?

“I can’t be pregnant…” She said to herself.

She had bought four different tests earlier, and she would take another test later on. Then, tomorrow take the last two to make sure. And then, she would have to think of a plan. To somehow get a hold of her doctor without her parents knowing to do a proper pregnancy test with the doctor. But deep within her, she knows that the clinic would need her parent’s approval and to have them come with her or at least one of them to go with her.

Taking everything back to her bedroom, Hermione hid them in the closet at the top. She immediately went back to lock her bedroom door, hoping her parents would leave her alone for the rest of the day, as they usually would whenever she has schoolwork and studying to do.

She still couldn’t believe that she had forgotten all about her birth control shot. Protection was a big thing for her. And she knows Remus never puts on a condom. He liked taking her raw. And well, she loved the feeling of skin to skin contact. The raw feeling of having a cock without the strange sensation of the condom inside of her. It was a blow to her—not thinking about protection. She knew that of all the times that Remus has sexually took her, spilling his semen inside of her, she knew she would be at least safe from getting pregnant with the three-month birth control shot.

Her mind started thinking back to the last month. Of Remus having her every couple of days, or every weekend. The copious amount of semen that Remus spurted inside of her pussy would’ve gotten her pregnant as soon as possible the moment the birth control shot wore off. And then, Hermione remembered that one weekend, that her body felt as if it were on fire. That weekend that would’ve been her ovulation—when she became the most fertile and needy. She was sure Remus must’ve impregnated her then. The way she acted and needed Remus and his semen that weekend spend at the hotel, would have indeed made her pregnant. And that was just a few weeks ago.

Hermione lifted her shirt above, splaying her hands over her flat stomach. Where a tiny little life was just starting to form inside of her. She loved children. She loved Teddy so much. She felt the maternal instinct to take care of Teddy and try to make Teddy happy. She’s seen the way Teddy wanted her always, even if Remus was around. A little boy wanted her always. Sighing, Hermione laid on her side, hands still over her stomach, mind in overdrive.

.

.

.

Another week went by, as Hermione was at school. Mrs. Granger was doing her daily cleaning. When she went up to her daughters’ room, she took noticed a few things were laying around. Pursing her lips, she went to clean her daughters’ room. After neatly putting things back, Mrs. Granger turned around to notice the closet was cracked open. A backpack was in between the cracks. Sighing, Mrs. Granger bent down to grab the bag, only the contents inside of the bag spilled. She notices a white retail bag with opened boxes inside, and then, something else made her freeze.

“What…” Mrs. Granger gasped.

She bent down to pick up the fallen pregnancy stick, looking at the two positive lines. The older women looked into the retail bag, saw what the opened boxes were, and the rest of the pregnancy test sticks. Seeing as they were all tested for positive.

“She can’t be…” Mrs. Granger said. She took the bag, closing the door and went downstairs to find her husband.

.

.

.

The moment Hermione came back home. The atmosphere in her home was thick with something that made her nervous. She took her shoes off and made her way down the tiny foyer hallway and into the living room, where she paused to see her parents sitting at the dining table. Her parents shot their up head to stare at her. Her mother looking uncertain, while her father’s face was red and narrowed eyes.

“Hermione, come sit. We have something to discuss.” Mr. Granger said with a deep edge voice.

Nodding, Hermione sat down across from her parents. She wonders what they wanted.

“Hermione…you will tell us the truth, now.” Mr. Granger started.

Hermione jerked with horror when she saw her mom lifted the white back onto the surface. Oh, no, she thought. She watched as her father flipped the bag over, throwing the contents onto the table. The pregnancy sticks all laid out onto the table.

“Are you or are you not pregnant?” Her mom asked softly.

Squeezing her eyes shut, Hermione didn’t know what to tell them. She knows some pregnancy tests can be faulty, but she hadn’t been feeling well for over a week. She’s been throwing up a couple times every morning, and even at school as well. She can keep her sexual affair with Remus a secret but her pregnancy, she wouldn’t be able to. So, taking a deep breath, Hermione answered, “I think so…I haven’t been feeling well. I can’t keep my food down for a week now…”

She heard her father inhale deeply, and knew, just knew that he will say something.

“I cannot handle such a despicable daughter of mine to be pregnant. Especially, you are fourteen, almost fifteen. I do not want no daughter of mine to be pregnant with a bastard child.” Her father voiced out.

“Honey!” Her mother gasped in horror.

  
Tears fell, streaking down her face, as Hermione started to cry. “I…I…I’m…”

“I cannot believe my daughter to be a whore. Did you give your virginity to a boy? You did not take precautions. This is your own fault and you should repent. Tomorrow, your mother will take you to get properly tested and then, we will make an appointment for you to abort it.” Mr. Granger hissed, eyes filled with anger. “Did we not teach you anything at all? All of our wasted effort for you to be in a good school, for you to fall pregnant. You are grounded. Until we figure out what to do with you.” With that, her father stomped away.

Covering her face now, Hermione continued to sob quietly.

“Go to your room, Hermione. Tomorrow, I will bring you to the doctor.” Her mother whispered softly.

.

.

.

That night, Hermione dreamt about Remus and her.

_In the dream, her stomach was big with the swell of their unborn child. Remus had his hands splayed around her stomach, while standing behind her, as he pushed up into her waiting pussy. Both of them moaned loudly, as Hermione arched against Remus. The Remus was whispering such dirty lucid words into her ear, as he was rocking against her._

_“Your pregnant cunt feels so tight. Even tighter now, that you’re pregnant with our baby.” Remus groaned into her ear, thrusting in and out of her slowly. “I should fuck a baby into your fertile dirty pussy every year. Should I, Hermione? Fuck you until you fall pregnant again?”_

_Hermione could only keen out, only nodding in response, rutting and rocking back against Remus._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed the update and other updates for the other fics. Thank you for all the comments!


	14. Revelations [part 1]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The news that Remus wanted to hear and the shocking of a life time for Nymphadora Tonks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the comments! I really appreciate them and love reading them! I just want to say, soon, this fic will come to an end. There's going to be at least between 3 to 4 chapters left, if I just follow with what I've come up with for each chapter that I've planned out. Thank you for sticking to reading this fic and leaving good and positive comments!

She had to get away. She had to run. Go somewhere safe at least. Her father had been going on about the ‘bastard child’ that was inside of her for the last few days. It’s been almost two weeks since she found out that she was pregnant. And, it was stressing her out. Between wanting to run to Remus and telling him, and to make sure she avoided her parents criticizing her at every turn. The threat of forcing her to have an abortion made her shiver. She didn’t want that. For some reason, the thoughts of carrying Remus’ child meant everything to her. But she doesn’t know what Remus will think. But she had to get away. Fast.

That morning, it was quiet in the house. Her parents were likely gone somewhere or still sleeping. So, she had gotten ready and headed to school. She acted and forced herself to smile and greet her friends and teachers. In the back of her mind, though, she was worried about everything. Something inside of her was telling her that if she doesn’t tell Remus, then her father will force her and drag her to the doctor himself, and make sure the doctor performs the abortion.

The rest of the day went by fast. And by the end of the school day, she ran back home as fast as she could, running up the stairs and into her room. She never greeted her parents, whom, were home constantly now. They probably thought she would try and sneak out. And she will. Even if she has to run away, she will. She would never forgive herself. She would need to act fast and come up with a plan. She had to tell Remus. To talk to him.

And so, she started to pack her bag. And prays that Remus will help her.

.

.

.

That night, shortly after dinner, Remus was sitting in front of the fireplace. He was holding a glass whisky cup, swirling the drink as he stared into the roaring fireplace. Watching the red, yellow, and orange dance. His mind was filled with so many things. Everything that had happened the past month. His divorce that’s currently in process. His need to breed and impregnate Hermione. He wonders if Hermione is pregnant with his child yet. He had tried making the young girl forget everything except him. To make sure that she would indeed, get pregnant, and that he can finally do whatever he wants with her.

If only, somehow, she can live with him. Forever. He would enjoy fucking her raw pregnant cunt. Watch her stomach swell with their unborn child. Watch her pregnant self riding him until they’ve both climax. Watching their child suckling on her bruised nipples, as he fucks her from behind. Remus wanted to do all of that. He wanted to have all of her. Inside and out. He also wanted to watch other men fuck her raw fertile cunt—but only with her consent though. Maybe even watch them have their way with her during her pregnancy. It was a thought that had crossed his mind sometimes. He’s fucked her while she sucked the pizza delivery man before. Even, his neighbor he had invited for the day, so his neighbor can fuck Hermione’s ass, while he takes her cunt. It was nice sharing her once in a while. But not too much, as he wanted Hermione all to himself.

As Remus took another sip, the doorbell rang. He set the cup on the end table, frowning at the time and thinking, who could possibly be visiting him unannounced almost late at night. He made his way to the front door, unlocking it slowly and peered at the other person, on the other side. Remus’ eyes widened as his mouth parted in surprised. He swung the door open to reveal the girl. She was shivering with her arms wrapped around herself. A duffle bag was sitting next to her foot.

“Hermione?” Remus quietly called her name.

The girl looked up at him, eyes wet with unshed tears. Then, she said, “We need to talk. Please, Remus.”

Minutes later, Remus settled the girl down in front of the fireplace. He had her wrapped up in a soft white plush throw blanket. Her knees were drawn up to her chest, eyes staring into the fire. He sat beside her, wondering why she didn’t contact him before coming. He really did not like it when people come announced but for Hermione, he could let it slide, for now.

“I’m pregnant…” Hermione whispered, brokenly. She wrapped the blanket around herself tighter.

Remus blinked, before he sat up straighter. “What?”

The girl turned her head to look up at him. Tears streaming down her cheeks. “I’m pregnant. I probably forgot to use protection. And with how much…” She took a deep breath, paused, and then, continued. “With how much you’ve come inside of me, I got pregnant. It’s yours. The baby.”

When Hermione didn’t hear any response from Remus, she added, “I’ve only just found out. Two weeks. I’m sorry, if I should’ve come sooner. But…My parents. They didn’t take the news well. Verbally said hurtful things to me. My father…” She wiped her eyes. “He wants to force me to have an abortion as soon as—”

“No.”

Hermione whipped her head around, staring at Remus with a shocked expression.

“That baby is mine. You’re mine. You both are. I don’t care if you’re a young girl. I’ve had your body, molded it to become mine and yes, with the amount of times we’ve had sex, obviously, you could’ve gotten pregnant sooner.” Remus said. “Your parents may want you to have an abortion, but it is still your body. And I am the father of your baby. I do have a say in this as well.” After all, he’s been trying to get her pregnant for so many weeks, and for the girl to finally be pregnant, Remus was ecstatic.

Hermione nodded. “I can’t go back home. Not anymore.” She softly said. “I’ve been so stressed out, barely eating and I keep throwing up and I know it’s not good for me and the baby to live in a place, where it’s stressful and negative all the time.”

Remus took her hand into his, caressing her soft skin. “You could…live with me?” He said, though he made it sound like a question.

Hermione felt shock running through her once more. “What?”

“You. Living with me? It could be our child’s home, as well. You could be safe here. After all, I am going through a divorce, and the process will soon end. My ex-wife will no longer be coming around and she will no longer be here—save for Teddy, who may occasionally, come visit me or stay with me for a few days.” Remus explained, as he slid the blanket off of Hermione’s shoulders, eyes filling with need. “I do want you. Now. So, much. Do you understand?” He took her hand, pressing it onto his crotch, where his cock had hardened.

“I very much want to celebrate your pregnancy. By fucking you in Teddy’s nursery room.” Remus purred.

Her body started to feel hot all of a sudden. Seeing the heated look in Remus’ eyes. She felt herself growing wet between her thighs. She was glad that he took the news well. And for her to live with him and take care of her and their unborn child. It was everything that Hermione wanted and prayed for it to happen. She let Remus help her from the seat, as he dragged her upstairs. The older threw the nursey door wide open, taking her into the room.

Remus pushed her onto the chaise lounge chair, kissing her as they fell onto the chair. The girl mewled into his mouth, as he pushed her shirt up, ripping the front of her bra, fondling her soft breasts, as he slipped a knee between her thighs. Their kiss was wet, loud and messy. They continued to kiss each other until Remus broke away to trail his mouth down Hermione’s neck, then to her breasts. He took one hard nipple into his mouth, drawing it onto his tongue, swirling it around it. At the same time, he used his other free hand to slip down and between her thighs, going under her skirt that he loves seeing her in. Then, he slipped inside of her panties, touching her.

Hermione moaned, arching her back. It felt like it was forever ago, that Remus had his way with her. And she wanted him to thrust his cock inside of her burning pussy. That itch that will never seem to go away. Her pussy was destroyed by Remus. Her body only craves for him now. “Please, Remus, I need you inside of me.” She said. Hermione pushed the older man back, as she slowly took her panties off, throwing it onto the floor. She spread her legs wide, arms open. “Come inside?”

Groaning, Remus unzipped his pants, taking cock out as he captured Hermione’s lips once more. And then, he slammed all the way home. Hermione cried out in pleasure, feeling the lust and joy of having Remus inside of her.

“Oh, yesss!” Hermione cried in relief. “It’s been so long! My pussy only wants your cock, now Remus!”

“Good!” Remus hotly hissed into her ear. “I’m going to fuck you so hard, that you’ll remember nothing but my name!” With that, Remus brutally thrusted in and out of her. With deep, long hard strokes as Hermione buckled and cried as she took in the sounds of her own voice, calling Remus name, and took in the sounds of his cock pounding her pussy.

“Yes! Yes! Yesss!” Hermione wailed.

.

.

.

Tonks had made her way inside of the house. She had forgotten to give the keys back to Remus. She was planning on calling her ex-husband but she thought, since she was just dropping the keys off, she really didn’t need to let him know. So, as she unlocked the front door, she looked around on the floor, not seeing Remus. Then, as she was making her way up the stairs, she heard soft cries. A girl. And a loud groan.

_Remus?_

Tonks crept up the steps slowly and quietly, until she reached the top of the stairs. She noticed that a soft light was coming from Teddy’s nursery room and the more she got closer to the room, the louder the cries and groans were heard. She peered through the door, only to freeze. In shock. And in horror at the sight before her.

There in the middle of their son’s nursery, Remus was on the floor, bent over a girl. She let out a silent gasp as she watched her ex-husband thrusting his cock in and out of the girl. Who was the girl? Remus’ expression never looked like that when they were together. He looked like as if he was enjoying every moment of it. He was snapping his hips back and forth, with the girl’s legs wrapped around his waist. She could see how his cock was stretching the girl.

.

.

.

Mind gone and only filled with wanting Remus to pump her pussy full of come, Hermione wrapped her legs tighter around Remus. It felt so good! She loves having him inside of her. The fire that sat in the pit of her stomach flared, making her burn all over as she was close to climaxing.

“Please! Remus! Oh, god! You feel so good inside of me! It’s been so long!” Hermione cried.

“I can’t believe you’re pregnant with my baby, Hermione!” Remus said into her ear. “Fuck! You feel so hot and fucking tight around me!” He snapped his hips faster, causing Hermione to keen loudly as she tightened and came around him. “Come, my little come dumpster! I’m going to come inside of your dirty pussy!”

“Yes, Remus!” Hermione wailed as she felt the older man spilling inside of her pussy. Her walls tightened around him, and she could feel the hot, thick gush of his come filling her. “My dirty pussy is yours! I’ll be your come dumpster!”

“This is where I first took you, remember?” Remus grunted as he slipped out of the girl, before he flipped her onto her stomach. He lifted her hips up as he positioned his cock at her drenched cunt. “Do you remember how hard I took you? How I filled your cunt up with my come?”

Hermione laid her head onto the floor, clutching the floor as she moaned when Remus thrusted right back inside of her. “Yeah…Mnngh!” She remembers. “You took my virginity. Ah! And came so much inside of me!” She cried out when Remus thrusted deeper. Hitting her cervix. “Oh, that feels amazing! I love it when you fuck my cervix…”

“This cunt is mine, Hermione. Never forget. You’re mine now.” Remus growled, as he squeezed the girl’s ass tightly, ramming in and out of her. “Your dirty fertile cunt is mine to breed.”

“Yours to breed!” Hermione gasped out. “Fuck me, harder, Remus!”

Remus reached foreword to grip Hermione’s elbows, dragging her up against him as he pounded into her. The loud slap against the girl’s cunt was loud and it echoed around in the nursery. “Pregnant with my baby! Merlin, you just got tighter!”

Bliss, lust and pleasure were the only aphrodisiac feelings that enveloped and filled Hermione. She could feel Remus start to get stiffer and knew the older man will soon shoot his semen inside of her, again. “Come inside your pregnant babysitter, Remus! Inside of your favorite come dumpster pussy!” She babbled.

Hermione let out a shrill scream of pleasure as she came again. The cock inside of her rammed up to her cervix, shooting thick semen inside of her. Hermione smiled as the cock inside of her continued to pulse thickly. She undulated her hips, making the older man cup her breasts, fondling them. Her nipples were pinched, twisted and pulled as Remus continued to jerk against her, filling her.

Voice slurred with pleasure, Hermione said, “I like you inside of me. Especially, when you fill my dirty pussy up with your semen…” Before she turned her head, tilting up to kiss the older man.

Chuckling, Remus captured her lips, kissing her deeply as he took his cock out of her. Then, he broke away from the kiss, then ordered, “Spread your cunt, my little come dumpster.”

Hermione got on all fours, pressing her chest to the floor, as she turned her head to the side, eyes on Remus. She reached behind her, spreading herself with fingers. Her eyes never leaving Remus, as she saw his expression turn darker with need. Her stomach clenched, pushing his semen out and she loved the delighted lust filled look he had on his face, as his semen dripped out of her.

“Pregnant with my baby and your pussy is filled with my come.” Remus murmured with a smile. He pressed a finger into Hermione’s come filled cunt, thrusting a finger in and out, as he pushed the come back inside of her.

“Your baby. Yours.” Hermione mewled, nodding.

.

.

.

Tonks stumbled out of Remus’ home and towards to her car. She sat inside of her car, trembling at the revelations. How long did Remus have an affair with their babysitter? Did he secretly have sexual intercourse with a very underage girl? Remus never once looked to be interested in any romantic affair or tried to woe her. Tonks closed her eyes, trying to remember.

She could only think back to that day. When she had asked Hermione to stay for dinner. She remembered that Remus and Hermione had disappeared for half an hour. Usually, looking for wine shouldn’t have taken that long. They were gone for a while. While she was cooking dinner. With her baby Teddy in the house. Tonks covered her mouth in horror.

“Oh, god.” She whispered.

She remembered when they had come back, Hermione had looked flush, while Remus looked the same. And after dinner, Tonks had clean and she found that the chair that Hermione sat on, was wet. There had been a tiny pool of white sticky substance, which now, only made Tonks cry softly in realization. That the white sticky substance, was in fact Remus’ semen. Then, suddenly, she remembers that same night, waking up to find Remus missing in the middle of the night. With Hermione in their guest room.

“Oh, Remus. Why?” Tonks covered her face. “How long did you do it?”

Hermione was so young. Young to be his niece or daughter. And now, their babysitter was pregnant. With Remus’ child. Tonks sobbed softly. She knew they didn’t have the best relationship. Their arguments affecting each other and their Teddy. The constant negativity. They tried so hard to fix that. To mend it. But both of them were stubborn and she, herself was hot headed. Their sex life hasn’t been the same since she found out she was pregnant with Teddy. Their marriage wasn’t barely there to begin with. She knew Remus had married her out of a sense of duty because she was pregnant with his child. His Heir. Remus was his own boss with a large company business that he has control over of.

She wanted to forget and forgive. She was tired. Of everything. She wanted Teddy to have a good life. And both parents. Even if she did report Remus for having underage sex with a minor, she knows Remus will do everything in his power to make her life miserable. Remus and her life were already miserable to begin with. After all, she could never stand in the same room with Remus and Teddy, knowing she will snap at Remus at any second. In the end, Remus had an affair during their time together. With Teddy’s babysitter, who’s now pregnant.

As Tonks drove off, the memories of Remus and Hermione inside of the nursery plagued her all night. The emotions and facial expressions and words that all came from Remus, that Tonks have never seen before plagued her. The glazed pleasure look of their babysitter as Remus had took the girl filled Tonks mind.

And the words that came out of her ex-husbands mouth for their babysitter…

_“This is where I first took you, remember? Do you remember how hard I took you? How I filled your cunt up with my come?”_


	15. Revelations [part 2]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another revelation. A Sirius friend watching a friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Edited:** Forgot to add that Sirius Black will be in this chapter. He is referred to as the _"friend/person"_.

As another week, turned into two weeks, and two weeks turning into a month, Remus had found out some new things and experience with Hermione. For example, when Remus slowly introduced sex toys for Hermione, he would make the girl wear a chastity underwear that had a built-in dildo and a lock. He loved to see Hermione wear almost all the time. To know that the moment, he takes off the chastity, Hermione’s cunt would be loose, and he would begin his loving torture. The older man really loves it whenever Hermione would provocatively lure him with her body. Arching so beautifully and sexy that Remus would always end up buried deep inside of her. There was a one day, when they were both in bed, Hermione was a major mess with sticky come and love juices between her thighs, that the girl had whispered to him—telling him that she loves it when he makes a mess between her thighs. Since then, Remus had the delighted pleasure of coming as much as he can inside of her cunt.

Since the girl had started to live with him, Remus enjoyed her presence both sexually and in comfort. Sometimes, they would sit together on the sofa, watching television, and Remus would have Hermione sit on his lap, thighs spread. He would then, pull her clothes of, leaving her in nothing but her panties. The weight and roundness of Hermione’s breasts had Remus fondling them. Squeezing the soft perfect weight, then drawing her nipple into his mouth to gnaw and suck on them. He would leave the girl a sobbing mess on his lap as he played with her. By then, he would move her panties to the side as he slips his cock between her cunt. Then, Remus would slide all the way home. He made sure that by the time he comes inside of Hermione, the girl will be begging for more.

And he was right. Hermione loves it when he fucks her hard and rough. Almost so violent like animals, that Hermione likes to leave scratch marks on his back. Remus finds it hot that the girl would mark him like that. And in turn, he would have Hermione get on all fours, slip into the depths of her dripping come filled cunt, and whenever he’s about to climax inside of her, Remus made sure he would bite the side of the girl’s neck, making her scream as she comes undone around his cock. They loved to fuck like animals, Remus thought with a smile. It made their relationship a little bit more special. Their connection the first time sparked something that neither of them would have thought, would bring them together and be close than ever.

Now back to present day, Remus’ divorce was finally finalized and now he didn’t have to worry about his ex-wife anymore. Sure, he had loved her once, but they were never meant to be together. Not the way that Hermione and he were meant to be together. Soulmates was a word he would probably never use. But it was just the way that when Hermione is in his presence, she sparks such dark animalistic need for him to take her. It didn’t matter if it was at the crack of dawn, early afternoon, late evening or during the middle of the night. That spark ignites such animalistic and heated passion between them. It was so different from when he and Tonks were together. Their failed relationship didn’t have that powerful spark. That spark that felt like a spell was casted on them.

As Remus sipped his afternoon tea, he thought back to Hermione. It took him a few days to fix everything. Afterall, he had the money and power. He made sure that Hermione was taken away from her parents to live with him. He had enough money to provide for both of them. No one knew except the judge that was his friend. Money and power seemed to be everything these days, and even though he had such things, Remus didn’t like to abuse it. He just wanted to enjoy his life as much as he can with Hermione. Even if the eyes of law thinks wrong of them, Remus and Hermione didn’t have to tell anyone of their illicit affair. Added to that, Remus hired a tutor for Hermione three times a week and had an online class once a week, to help her go through school. He wanted the girl to at least graduate from high school. And if in the future, if she wanted, she could attend college if she wanted to.

Just as Remus finished the last of his tea, the tutor had come down to say goodbye to him. Telling Remus that she was done for the day, and that Hermione was upstairs finishing up with her assignments. The older man walked the tutor over to the front door, waving goodbye to the tutor before he closed and locked the front door. Remus looked up at the stairs, mouth curling up.

It was time.

He wanted to have Hermione.

So bad.

He walked up the steps quietly, making his way into his office, where both the tutor and Hermione always stayed for tutoring. Remus breezed into his office, seeing the girl sit on his chair behind the desk. He walked over to and around the desk, leaning down to trap the girl in the chair as he put his hands on the armrest. Hermione looked up at him, eyes wide. Her red lips parted as a peek of her tongue came out to lick her bottom lip. Leaning forward, Remus saw that she was wearing a black square neck flounce sleeve frill blouse, and a very short white split hem skirt that was reached above mid-thigh and the split was on the side of her thigh. Trailing his eyes further down, he saw that the hem of the lace peeking through the split skirt.

“You really must want to drive me to become like a wild animal.” Remus said as he pressed a kiss into Hermione’s ear. The girl sighed, clutching the front of his shirt. “I’ve also noticed that you’ve been wearing skirts and stockings…”

“Yes…” Hermione whispered softly, sighing as her earlobe was bitten by Remus.

Remus pulled the girl to stand on her feet, before he pushed her onto her back on top of his desk. He lifted one leg up, watching the skirt ride up, showing him the gift between her thighs. “Wearing nothing, Hermione. It’s like…” He fisted the skirt with both hands, while her leg was hooked over his shoulder. “It’s like you want me to rip your skirt off and fuck your fertile cunt.”

Arching, Hermione reached above her head, hands gripping the edge of the desk, moaning out, “Yessssss. Please.” She spread her legs wider, giving access for Remus. “Rip my pussy apart, Remus.”

Chuckling, Remus ripped her skirt from the split hem until it went all the way up to the waistband. Then, he reached between her thighs, stroking her folds and clit, making her lift her hips up. Hermione was already wet and that made it all the more better and sexier for him to do what she asked for. Unzipping his pants, Remus took his cock out and slipped inside of Hermione. Both of them moaned in unison as Hermione held the edge of the desk tighter. Remus started to glide back and forth, stretching her open with his cock. He hooked his hands on the side of her thighs, focusing on hitting her cervix each time then, as he slid back, making sure he brushed her G-spot.

“Hermione, your cunt feels so hot and tight.” Remus groaned out, snapping back and forth, picking up the speed.

“Mngh! Y-Yeah! Aah!” Hermione breathed out with soft gasps.

Hovering above Hermione, Remus pulled the front of her shirt down, her naked breasts spilling out. Remus breathed out a laugh, thrusting even faster. “Fuck, Hermione. You dirty little girl. Not wearing any panties nor a bra. How the tutor did not notice it, I’m amazed.” Hovering his mouth over one of Hermione’s nipples, Remus drew one between his lips. He moaned as he nibbled and pulled on the nipple.

“Oh!” Hermione cried out, arching her back even more. “All. For. You. Remus!”

His hands gripped on the girl’s waist tightly and sped up. Remus continued to hit her cervix with every thrust, as Hermione tried to match his speed by pushing against him. The sounds of flesh slapping against flesh filled the entire office. And just when Remus released her nipple with a soft pop, he looked up, and grinned at the door. Pretending that he didn’t see the person, Remus thrusted once, twice and at the third, he slammed all the way inside, spilling into Hermione’s cunt.

“Take all of me, Hermione!” Remus panted heavily. He pulled back then thrusted back inside.

Hermione cried out from pleasure. The feeling of her pussy being filled with thick semen from Remus had her clamping and squeezing around his cock, making her climax. Wailing, Hermione shot her hands out, wrapping her arms around Remus, as the older man lifted her off of the desk. With his cock still buried deep inside of her pussy, Remus walked over to the lounge chair that sat facing from an angle from the door. He unhooked Hermione’s arms from around his neck, untied his tie, then blindfolded Hermione’s eyes.

“R-Remus?” Hermione softly asked.

“Shh.” Remus comforted her as he tied his tie around her. “Just feel the pleasure.”

With that he turned her back with her back pressing against his chest. And then, he began to thrust. Remus glanced up at the doorway, as he fucked into Hermione, showing that other person her cunt being stretched and spread by his cock. He could already feel his come seeping down his cock, and it was exhilarating and thrilling to see the other person’s eyes widened then filled with need. The person was someone, whom love to see Remus fucking a cunt and watching his come streaming out of the cunt. It was the first time that person, also is seeing Hermione. They’ve never met before, but hopefully, soon they can meet each other.

“Remus, I’m going to come, again!” Hermione cried out.

“Then, come, my little come dumpster. Let me fill that cunt of yours up with my come.” Remus whispered into her ear. “I love your pregnant cunt, Hermione. Our unborn child that I’ve put inside of your babymaking room. God, I could’ve made you pregnant that first night and you would’ve been halfway into the pregnancy by now.”

He cupped Hermione’s hips and slammed her down on his cock, as she screamed in pleasure and him, spurting once more inside of her. He reached up in front of her, pinching, squeezing and pulling her nipple with one hand. His other hand, it slipped between Hermione’s spread thighs, parting her open with two fingers as he slipped his limp cock out of her. Remus sighed in content and felt his come coating his cock that was dripping from Hermione’s cunt. Looking up, Remus rose an eyebrow at the person as he continued to play with Hermione’s nipple, and spreading her cunt wider for that other person’s eyes to see. He saw that the person licked their lips, biting down their bottom lip.

.

.

.

What.

The.

Fuck.

Was.

That?

It was hot. It was very hot. Sexy. And wrong. But otherwise hot and sex was all he could think of. He couldn’t believe his best friend fucking a super young hot teenager. A girl, who could’ve been his niece! It was exciting to see the girl cry and moan from pleasure. Her pussy looked so red and pink from all of his friend’s thrusting. The fact that the words of the girl being pregnant filled his eyes. It shocked him to the core. That his friend had gotten a young minor girl pregnant! But it was his friend’s kind of thing. His friend had always wanted a girl so young, fertile and to mold into his plaything. He thought his friend was joking a couple times.

But it appeared he was proven wrong.

His friend had always told the truth.

That he’d wanted to fuck a very young girl, make her pregnant and keep her. And it’s exactly what he saw right before his eyes of his friend’s office. He couldn’t believe it. But the girl was sexy and pretty. Her hair falling over her shoulders. Her skin pale and perfect. Her breasts looked exactly like it would weight comfortable in his hands. The girl’s skirt was ripped on the side and he knew, just knew that his friend had a thing of ripping clothes apart like that.

He’s seen it happened a couple times before, when his friend had invited him to be a third. To see his friend rip girl’s clothes apart like an animal had turned him on. And to see the girl’s sob and cry from pleasure while his friend fucked them raw with no protection turned him on. Since then, he was sure that he would not find someone of his own because he was ruined. His friend had turned him into someone, who wanted almost the same thing as him.

As he arrived back to Grimmauld Place, his home, the duffle bag that he was carrying—he gave it to the head butler, letting him know that Tonks will be picking Teddy’s things up. That was his plan. To just go to his friend’s house, pick the duffle bag up from the nursery, but he ended up finding a surprised. He didn’t understand why his friend had given him the a copied of the key to his home some days ago.

And now he knows why.

His friend wanted him to see him fuck and breed a young girl. A girl that he’d gotten pregnant. The girl’s stomach looked flat, so he assumes the girl was only a month into the pregnancy. As he made his way to the main living room, he sat in the winged chair that sat diagnosed from the fireplace.

“Master Black, would you like something to drink?” The head butler asked from behind him.

Eyes boring into the fire, he replied, “A bottle of whisky and a cup, please and thank you.”

The butler bowed down, then went to grab the bottle of whisky and cup before returning to pour the drink into the cup. Then, handed it to him. He nodded his thanks, dismissed the butler, then he took a swig from the cup. Letting it burn his throat before he settled back against the chair.

The girl…

His friend had called the girl Hermione, while his friend was fucking the girl raw. And when his friend made the comment, saying he could’ve gotten the girl pregnant the first night. What fucking first night, he thought, then eyes widened. His friend must’ve cheated on Tonks months before while they were still married! Who was the girl? The girl that made his friend fuck her like an animal. His friend’s fantasy seems to be coming to life and that made his cock hardened for some reason. The girl looked so perfect. Like someone that his friend would want to keep warming his cock.

The girl, Hermione, had looked so sexy on top of his friend’s desk. All splayed out, the front of the black blouse pulled down under her breasts. Her round breasts bouncing beautifully in circular motions as his friend thrusted into her pussy. He closed his eyes, remembering how the girl screamed. Then, he was even more shocked as he watched his friend show her come filled pussy that was stuffed with his friend’s cock to him. When his friend had parted the girl’s pussy, he almost came right then and there from the other side of the door. Seeing semen dripping out of the girl’s hole, it was thrilling to see how far gone the girl was.

Shaking his head, he took his phone out. He scrolled down his contact list until he saw a certain name and sent a text message.

_What the fuck was that, R?  
-S.B. _

Immediately, he received a text back and when he opened the message, he almost dropped his phone of the picture his friend sent. The close up of the girl’s pussy. Her hole gaping with semen dripping out in a thick glob.

_Don’t lie, S.B. U liked it didn’t u?_  
_-R.L._  
_P.S. Here’s a pretty picture. Enjoy. Xoxo_

“Fuck…” He whispered hoarsely. He continued to study the beautiful picture. His own cock stirring up in interest. “This is absolute bullshit. Wrong.” But it was sexy and hot.

He wanted a taste of the girl, now.

.

.

.

From the other side of town, a certain friend was still locked deep within the girl. Her cries of pleasure filled the master bedroom. The bed creaking as the girl was fucked violently by the cock that was still spurting inside of her. Her stockings were ripped apart in shreds, her blouse thrown to the floor. Her wrists being held down at her sides as she came and came around her lover’s cock.

“Remus! Remus! Feels so good!” She mewled, throwing her head back.

“Come as much as you want, Hermione.” Remus growled, snapping back and forth with deep fast thrusts.

“Uh! Uh! Ah!” Hermione sobbed. “It feels so good! I don’t want it to stop!”

“All night, then, my dirty come dumpster?” Remus asked, thrusting deeper and faster.

“Y-Yes! All night long! Forever!” Hermione cried, shaking her head.

“This cunt is mine, Hermione. Only mine unless I want to share your cunt with someone else, understand?” Remus asked, letting the sounds of his cock making loud wet noises from between the girl’s messy thighs.

“—Ah! Y-Yeah!” Hermione brokenly keened.

“I’ll make sure your cunt won’t accept any cock except mine, Hermione.” The older man hissed, then froze before he gave a loud shout. He exploded inside of the girl, filling her up with more of his come. All the girl did was crying softly, her body overstimulated and trembling from climaxing so much.


	16. In Their New Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inside of Hermione and Remus' new home.

It took another two weeks for the divorce process to finish and finalized and go through. He and his ex-wife, Tonks, now shared custody over their son. As his son will be staying with Tonks for a week, Remus went back home after the court session. Hermione was in the kitchen, cleaning the countertops. The older man stood behind the young girl, wrapping his arms around her waist, as he pressed the front of his crotch against her. Remus tilted the girl’s head back, bringing his mouth down on hers. Hermione shivered and pressed back as Remus kissed her. Oh, that felt good, Remus thought. He’s going to enjoy every minute and every hour with Hermione now. All of Tonks things were moved out to her new place. And, Remus had more room to buy things for Hermione. Mostly, the things he bought for her were clothes that had easy access, lots of lingerie’s that he would definitely will enjoy ripping it off from her hot sexy body.

While he was busy kissing the girl, his free hand slipped to her front. He caressed her stomach through her very thin shirt. The girl’s stomach was still indeed flat but there was a hint of bump now. And that made Remus all the more excited to see the girl he raped and impregnated swell with his child. He couldn’t wait to fuck her raw and fertile cunt the moment she gives births again. He wanted to see her swell with all of his children. Her young body giving birth. Her breasts full and round and filled with milk to feed his children.

Remus started to grind up against Hermione now. The girl sighed into the kiss, as he bit and licked her lips. He trailed his fingers from her stomach and slid it underneath her shirt, cupping her breast, tweaking and rolling the nipple between his fingers.

“Hmmngh.” Hermione whimpered against his mouth.

Remus broke from kiss, grinning as the girl was staring up at him, lips so red from his biting. From above, he could see her round perfect breasts straining against the shirt. The nipples poking through the shirt. He pressed his face into her neck, as he now cupped both of her breasts in his hands. He loved the weight of her breasts in his hands. They were the perfect size and weight. He kneaded her breasts, making Hermione mewl in response. Then, he started to play with her nipples.

Hermione gasped out, arching against him as she gripped the edges of the counter. “My breasts are a bit sore, Remus…” She whispered.

“Hmm.” Remus made a noise. He continued to fondle her breasts. Her nipples being pinched, twisted and pulled by his fingers.

“Remus!” Hermione bent over the counter, moaning against the cold surface as Remus to torture her nipples.

After a new minutes, Remus had the girl sobbing over the counter. He reached under her skirt, pulling her panties down to her knees, then he flipped the hem of the skirt over her ass. Feeling hungry for the girl, Remus unzipped the front of his pants. He took out his cock and pressed into Hermione’s already wet cunt. Slowly entering inside of her, Remus slapped her ass, sending the girl over the edge.

“Remus!” The girl whined.

He licked his lips, eyes closing as he slapped her buttocks again, making her squeeze around his cock. “You squeeze so hot around my cock, my lovely come dumpster.” He murmured, before he started to thrust with long deep strokes in and out of her.

“I only get that with you.” The girl said. She reached behind her, using her hands to spread her ass even wider for her. “Fuck me, Remus.”

“Oh, I will.” The older man grinned. “I’ll pump your dirty cunt up with my come.”

Hermione keened as she felt her G-spot getting thrusted over. “Too bad we can’t really Christen the house with our fucking.” She said, then moaned as Remus pounded into her faster and deeper now.

Remus paused. His mind registering what she said. Well, he had thought about it. Moving away with her. Somewhere in the country side. On a large plot of land, with a big home that will be filled with their children. And, they can have raw animalistic sex outside of their home, out in the open, without any neighbor’s hearing their adventures. Leaning into the girl’s ear, Remus asked as he resumed back to thrusting. “Do you? Would you like a new home with me? A bigger home, where we can have sex anywhere, any time. Outside on the yard, with nothing but a sheet to cover the grass as I fuck you into oblivion, with you screaming while I’m ripping into your cunt with my cock? Would you want that? To move away with me?” He pounded faster and faster, hips gripping Hermione’s waist so tight as he kept asking her.

Hermione’s mind went blink from the pleasure, and cock inside of her. “Yes! Yes! Oh, god, having sex outside would be wonderful—NNGH!” She cried out in shock, as she came around the cock all of a sudden. “Nooo…Too soon.” She mewled.

Remus chuckled as he continued to fuck the girl through her climax. “Taking you outside, hearing your screams echoing around us. Merlin, that would be amazing, Hermione. You could just walk around naked outside, and when I want to fuck you, you can just bend that pretty ass of yours over, and I can just fuck your dirty cunt and fill it up. And then, after I come,” Remus gasped as he went still, shooting thick deep jets of come inside of the girl’s tight channel. “After I come, all you would need to do is just leave my come inside of your pussy, and walk around with it dripping down your legs.”

“Oh, god. Oh, god. Remus, yes!” Hermione wailed as she came for a second time. Her pussy tightened around the man’s cock, making the older man hissed as his cock was being sucked and tightened around by her pussy.

“I knew I’ve wanted you so long. I couldn’t wait anymore. The house will be ready in a few months.” Remus groaned out, lazily thrusted that wonderful tight cunt. He pressed a kiss on the back of Hermione’s neck, before he bit down and nibbled on the spot he just kissed.

“You did?” Hermione inhaled.

Feeling her tighten around him once more, Remus chuckled. “Your pussy just tightened. You like the idea? The home will be ready. For us to Christen every surface, floor, bed, room—everything.”

Hermione nodded vigorously.

.

.

.

Four months later, Hermione and Remus were settled down in their new home. It was a savillis home. Though, it was more of a mansion that a home. But it was home all the same. The house had seven large bedrooms, five bathrooms, a sunroom, office, a fully furnished wine cellar lounge room in the basement, a main family and fining room that was on the first floor. The mansion was on a large plot of land that was surrounded by tree’s, so it was enclosed and private. There was a full backyard of a pool, garden, a beautiful decorative gazebo stood far in the back as if it were watching the garden and home itself.

To say the least, Hermione was shocked at Remus would buy a home that looked like it would cost millions with too many empty rooms. When she had asked him why all the empty rooms, the older man told her he’s going to have her give him lots of children, and that he will be taking her in every room, surface and bed to Christen the home with their sex. Then, Remus purred into her ear, whispering of taking her outdoors, in the garden and the gazebo. To have her splayed and spread out in the open, while he pumps her cunt with his come and cock. She had ended up begging for his cock right then, and there, in the main family room. The moment he ripped her clothes away from her body, Remus had immediately fucked her hard and rough like an animal. Hermione had enjoyed so much to the point that she would end up crying with tears streaming down her face.

Though, she was four months along in the pregnancy, and even though, she loves having Remus take her like an animal, the older man knew that if he kept taking her harder each time, it wouldn’t do her body well. So, Remus had stepped a couple paces back with his speed. Nowadays, he had her sitting on top of him, straddling him as he fucks her pussy. She loved it so much. Especially, whenever he tells her that he loves thrusting into her pregnant pussy and sucking on her nipples. Her breasts were getting a big larger, and that made the man dote and make her climax from having her nipples played and sucked with.

At night, when everything was quiet, Hermione would seek out Remus in the dark. Straddling him, as she rides on top of him. She really does love making the older man lose his mind.

“I love fucking into your pregnant cunt, my little slut.” Remus groaned out, snapping his hips upward, hitting Hermione’s sweet spot.

“Yeah? I can’t wait to have our baby.” Hermione mewled, head tossed back, palms splayed on top of the older man’s chest as she rode him.

Remus cupped her breasts, kneading them before playing with her nipples. “I can’t wait to see the baby sucking these nipples.” He groaned when he felt Hermione tightened around him. “Shi—Keep squeezing me with your cunt like that.”

Hermione leaned down, hips pumping up and down as she nibbled on Remus’ jaw. “I’ve always had this dream…Where it was after I’ve given birth. Hmngh! And you were—Ah! Fucking me so hard, while I’m holding the baby in my arms and the baby’s sucking my nipple. Nnngh!” Hermione cried out against his neck. “The dream felt so real! Faster, please, Remus!”

The older man growled, snapping up, making Hermione cry out with pleasure.

“Oh, god! It feels so good, Remus!” Hermione bounced up and down on the cock. She pushed herself back up, using her palms and rotated her hips in circular motions, taking the older man’s cock deeper into her. Her head hung, hair spilling over her shoulders as she rode him in precise quick and fast motions.

“If you keep doing that—Fuck! I’m going to come inside.” Remus hissed out a warning. The girl’s cunt was so tight and felt so good. The squelching noises from his cock thrusting into her made him match her pace. He gripped her elbows, nudging upward, thrusting deeper and faster until he let out a shout.

Hermione wailed, as she came around Remus’ cock. She felt his cock pulse and spurt deep inside of her; filling her up. She moaned as the amazing thick spurts of semen filled her pussy. She really loves having her pussy filled with semen.

“I love you and your cock, Remus.” She keened out, as the cock inside of her jerked at what she said.

The older man paused, staring up at her for a few seconds. Hermione looked down, seeing those eyes filled with predatory need and something else. Remus flipped them around and hovered above her. Hermione moaned when she felt Remus stretching her pussy once more. Then, she focused on the man’s face. He kept staring at her with something in his eyes. And then, he leaned down, brushing his mouth against her earlobe, whispering with such a deep sultry voice, making her shiver in response.

“And I love your fertile cunt and you, my little come dumpster.” The older man thrusted in and out of her with long deep strokes.

Hermione wrapped her arms around Remus’ neck, as she let out soft breathy moans, and tightening her pussy around his cock. “Keep coming inside of me, Remus.”

“Yesss.” Remus groaned, eyes closed. “The moment you give birth to our baby, I’m going to fuck you hard just the way you like it. And I’m going to keep breeding your cunt, my little slut.”

“Oh, god, yes, Remus!” Hermione sobbed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the amazing comments and for keeping up with this story! I appreciate all the positive and motivating comments! I hope you are all well during this stay-at-home ordeal. Stay home, stay safe and be well, everyone! The next chapter will be the epilogue! :)


	17. EPILOGUE: Their Secret Illicit Affair

Oh, god, it was happening!

After she gave birth to their beautiful girl, with the help of Remus and his doctor friend’s help. Hermione was able to have her doctor visits for her pregnancy with Remus. The older man had told her that he had someone in mind that can help them. Because Remus is a rich and wealthy, he had many friends who were willing to make him a few favors. And that’s how Hermione had given birth to a beautiful baby girl at a private clinic. She didn’t ask what Remus did, as she knew what the older man was capable of. And she liked that about him. Taking charge and taking in what he needs.

Her birthing process was easy and smooth. Their baby coming out into the world and Hermione saw how in love Remus was with their baby. Days after their baby was born, they had come home finally. She’d seen what a dutiful father Remus was over their little girl. Sometimes, when she was exhausted and too tired to wake up, Remus would get up during the middle of the night to pamper and care for their daughter. Their sex life took an abrupt pause for a moment. At least for a month. Though, Hermione can tell how itchy and needy Remus was getting.

Sometimes, whenever she presses her baby up to her breasts, relishing in the delightful feel of having her nipples sucked and being milked by her baby, she’d seen the look in his eyes. The lustful looks. The way she would sit, lifting her shirt up, pressing the baby’s mouth to her breast, the baby suckling had Remus look like he was salivating a taste as well.

It wasn’t until a month had past, when Hermione was standing in the family room, bouncing her baby to sleep. She suddenly felt Remus standing behind her, hitching up her skirt as she felt him pressing against her. She held their daughter tighter to her chest, making the baby squirm with her mouth open to drink from her. Hermione, with cheeks flushed, unbuttoned the front of her shirt, and her daughter latched onto her nipple, sucking and drawing milk.

“You look so hot and sexy with our baby drinking from you.” Remus whispered into her ear. “I want to fuck you so bad, right now. It’s been a while since my cock was inside of you.” He caressed her bare thighs, making Hermione tremble.

She turned her head, eyeing up at Remus over her shoulder. “Do you? Want to fuck me?” She asked.

Remus pulled her panties down to her knees, as he pulled her to the sofa. He sat down, and positioned his cock and her hips. “Fuck, yes. Remember you told me about your dream? Of how you held the baby in your arms, while I’m fucking and ripping into your slutty cunt? Do you want that?” Remus growled. He slapped his cock against Hermione’s pink folds.

Breath hitching, Hermione nodded. It was happening! The dream that is now, about to become reality. She held her baby as Remus helped her slowly sink down onto his cock. Both gasping from the feeling of not having each other for a few weeks.

“I miss your cock inside of me, Remus!” Hermione whispered lewdly.

The moment he reached deep inside of her, Remus started thrusting her with deep, hard and fast strokes. “I miss fucking your cunt, Hermione. I miss filling this dirty pussy of yours up with my come.”

Hermione gasped out, throwing her head back against Remus’ shoulder, while holding onto their baby, who was still busy sucking milk from her. “Nnngh!” Hermione moaned.

The older man gripped the girl’s hips tightly, fucking her fast with vigorous strokes. The girl bounced on the cock that she had missed so much. Her insides feeling tight and hot for the man, who took all of her firsts. The man, who loved pumping her pussy full of his semen. The man, who was once married, who took her every chance they had. The man, who’s currently filling her pussy up. Hermione missed the sound of their flesh slapping against each other. The loud sticky sounds coming from her pussy sucking the cock that made her pregnant.

“Are you going to knock me up again?” Hermione purred. “You can’t knock me up yet, Remus. You can’t come inside of my dirty pussy for a while.” She keened as she felt her cervix being fucked into. “You have to make sure you come outside this time. Or…” She turned her head, to whispering against the man’s ear, “You can come inside of my ass. That way, I can still enjoy having me full of your semen leaking out of me.”

Remus groaned out, feeling his balls tighten. “Fuck. Hermione, I’m going to take your ass then. Keep holding out baby.” He slipped out of her, pressing finger inside of her ass, only to feel it loose. “Did you play with yourself?”

Hermione mewled, writhing against Remus. “I knew you wanted to take my dirty pussy, so I played and stretched my ass, so you can fuck me as hard as you want. Come as much as you want inside of my ass.”

With that, the older man slipped into her very tight ass, groaning as the girl clamped down and tightened even more around him. He was in heaven. He was in bliss. The girl that he took. The girl that he poured all his come inside of her. It was heaven. As the two continued with their lovefest on the sofa, the girl thrusted down hard on her lover. Her older lover. Her secret lover. No one knew of their affair. And she didn’t mind. They weren’t married but she didn’t need to be married to be with her lover. Her Remus didn’t care if they were married or not. They only wanted each other. To fuck each other. To spend everyday in each other’s arm. If her parents could see her now, they would be horrified and disappointed in her. But she didn’t care.

She had someone who can give her what she wants. And in turn, give them what they want. And that was what Remus and she did. Giving each other what they both needed and wanted. Her wanting to have his cock pulse and spurt his semen deeply inside of her raw pussy. While Remus fucks her raw all day every day. It was heaven and pure bliss for both of them. Their secret affair of being in each other’s arm. To play and act out their sexual needs.

Hermione couldn’t want anything else, besides Remus and his cock.

No one has to know. And they both were fine with it. That’s why they’ve moved somewhere, where they can do whatever they want inside of their home. And outside of their home without the eyes of those neighbor’s and their family and friends. This was their secret. Their secret affair that went on.

This was their secret illicit affair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading this story and for keeping up with it! There will be future stand-alone stories to this Naughty Babysitter series. I would also like to add that, there will be a short fic of Sirirus/Hermione to this Secret Illicit Affair series. You won't have to read it, but it is for those who were curious about if there will be anything between Remus/Sirius/Hermione. There is, for Sirius and Hermione. That story will be called **"A Clandestine Contract"** , which will be a part of the Secret Illicit Affair. So, again, you don't need to read that. The Sirius/Hermione story idea has been on my mind for a month now, and I knew that once this story will be over, that I will work on it, and any new future fics. Please, do check my profile page to see if there's any updates on new future fics or progress. Thank you again, for reading this story and for keeping up with it! Praying you are all safe and well during this outbreak!


End file.
